Casamento Arranjado
by Beka Assis
Summary: Ela era mestiça. Ele era francês. Um casamento arranjado para salvar a empresa de seu tio. Dinheiro em jogo. Um deles quebra o acordo. Será que um casamento arranjado pode terminar em amor?
1. Chapter 1

**TRAILER**

_**Ela era mestiça de francês com inglês**_

Isabella era uma mulher muito linda, mestiça de francês com inglesa, tinha a pele bem clara, cabelos castanhos, uma boca pequena e vermelha, nariz pequenino, e olhos cor de chocolate e um pouco puxados. Tinha um corpo com curvas perfeitas nos lugares certos e ficava muito bem no seu 1,75m de altura.

_**Ele era um francês de tirar o folêgo**_

Isabella não entendeu bem o seu nome quando o seu tio o apresentou antes do jantar, porque, ao se virar para lhe dirigir um sorriso cordial, perdeu completamente o ar.

Homens franceses são muito altos, e este media pelo menos 1,82m. Alto, magro, bonito, cabelos cobre, rosto perfeito, boca perfeita e olhos... ah... olhos dourados... dourados como topázio líquido

'- Como vai?'

'- Olá Srta. Swan.'

_**Ele despertava nela coisas que a deixavam confusa**_

Havia lago na forma como aquele homem pronunciava seu nome que a deixava com um arrepio na espinha.

_**Ela não podia acreditar!**_

Lembrava claramente do momento em que seu tio abriu o jogo com ela, informando que Edward Cullen, estava pedindo sua mão em casamento. Meu Deus, o que a sua vida havia se tornado? Um romance?

'- Toda mulher em Paris quer se casar com ele!' – disse seu tio Carlisle com um sorriso.

_**Porém...**_

'- Tio, esse casamento seria vantajoso para o senhor de um ponto de vista comercial?'

'- Ora... não é isso que uma linda jovem tão bonita quanto você deve pensar quando um homem como Edward Cullen quer se casar com ela!'

_**Era um...**_

'- Estou disposto a me casar com você para que Carlisle Swan aceite minha oferta de salvar sua empresa da ruína – a expressão de escárnio estava em seus olhos – Creia em mim quando digo que eu preferia que seu tio aceitasse minha oferta incondicionalmente, contudo... – estendeu abruptamente a mão – O orgulho e a auto-estima de seu tio já sofreram um severo golpe ao ver sua empresa exposta a tanto perigo. Eu não gostaria de parecer ingrato com o que ele está me propondo. Para seu tio, esta é a solução perfeita. Seu orgulho é salvo, sua auto-estima permanece intacta, sua empresa é defendida, seu futuro assegurado... e quanto a você... – Os olhos dourados reluziram de novo e Isabella sentiu uma sensação muito estranha – O seu futuro também é assegurado de modo que seu tio, que se vê no lugar de seu pai, considera ideal: estará casada com um homem a quem ele pode confiá-la com segurança.'

'- Se puder, me responda uma pergunta: o quanto você é apegada ao seu tio?' – perguntou Edward, com um brilho no olhar.

'- Ele tem sido muito gentil comigo e fora minha mãe, ele é meu único parente consangüíneo vivo.'

'- Então veja bem o que você está fazendo em troca.'

'- Devido á sua criação na Inglaterra , compreendo que o conceito de matrimônio dinástico lhe é muito estranho. Contudo... Há outro aspecto nesses arranjos, e me vejo na obrigação de esclarecê-lo. É a questão do acordo matrimonial. Embora seja um assunto complicado pela ameaça á empresa do seu tio, ele é simples no sentido da vantagem que você obteria. Entenda, você receberia uma quantia na forma de, podemos colocar assim, um dote. Não me interrompa. Deve ter sido difícil ser recebida pelo seu tio e perceber, talvez pela primeira vez, como a sua vida poderia ter sido tão diferente se seu pai não tivesse uma aptidão tão grande para a caridade. Este dinheiro em um casamento normal ficaria comigo, mas estou disposto a lhe liberar. Nessas condições, a quantia que tenho em mente, é a seguinte.'

Edward tirou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta do bolso. A quantia que ele escreveu fez Isabella engolir em seco. Aquela quantia faria toda a diferença na sua instituição de caridade. A mesma que seu pai fundou: _Swanstart_.

'- Na dissolução da nossa breve união, a soma que liberarei pra você será o dobro disso.'

'- Traição? Como ousa me chamar de traidor?'

'- O dinheiro é meu! E você está com ele! Isso é pura traição!'

'- Você é realmente estúpida á ponto de imaginar que eu teria a mínima consideração em permitir que você ficasse com aquele dinheiro? Depois do que você fez? Você não merece nada! E nada é tudo que terá! O que mais uma esposa adúltera merece?'

'- Muito bem, vou liberar o dinheiro. Mas é claro que haverá condições.'

Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de fúria e antes de ela falar alguma coisa, Edward levantou a mão abruptamente, o que fez com que ela se calasse. Se xingou mentalmente por relembrar o poder que ele exercia sobre ela.

'- O que eu tenho é algo que você quer, e se você quiser esse algo, terá que aceitar as minhas condições.'

'- E elas são...' – perguntou já com medo da resposta.

'- Elas são muito simples. Você voltará para Sidney comigo. E para a minha cama.'

_**CASAMENTO ARRANJADO!!!!**_

'- Você não pode estar falando sério!' – disse Isabella, sorrindo de nervoso.

'- Nunca falei tão sério!' – Edward disse sem a menor perturbação na voz – 'Se quiser o dinheiro, vai cooperar.'

'- É ultrajante!' – Isabella parou de rir e fez uma cara que era uma mistura de indignação com nojo.

'- Assim como o seu adultério!' – A voz de Edward estava fria como o aço.

**N.A.: Gente, primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a Nathoca Malfoy que me autorizou a fazer a adaptação da fic... essa foi uma das primeiras fics que eu li e uma das histórias que mais gostei... Espero que vocês acompanhem... Um beijo a todas e não esqueçam das reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ela sabia que seu casamento era de fachada..._

Filha de pai francês e mãe inglesa,Isabella Black é, na França, Bella Swan, de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do França. E isso a torna um partido perfeito para o magnata Edward Cullen, que precisava de uma esposa para exibir na sociedade.

Em um casamento arranjado, ela esperava conseguir o dinheiro necessário para a instituição de caridade de seu falecido pai e ainda conseguiria ajudar seu tio, fundindo as empresas das duas famílias.

Com o casamento desfeito, Edward se recusou a lhe dar o dinheiro do dote por acreditar ter sido traído. Mas Bella está determinada a conseguir o que lhe pertence por direito. E Edward decide fazê-la se sentir o que ela se tornou para ele: uma mulher sem escrúpulos.

--

.

**Capítulo I**

.

**S**altos batendo no chão de mármore branco do piso do salão. Bella caminhava em direção á mesa da recepcionista, uma ilha em meio á um oceano de branco resplandecente e cinza metálico. Toda a decoração gritava modernidade. Bella se pegou rindo por dentro ao lembrar que o homem que geria aquela empresa era antiquado como um dinossauro. Um dinossauro grande e feroz.

Entrar na caverna desse dinossauro fez tudo voltar á mente de Bella. Recordou da voz grossa carregada de sotaque Françano, proferindo palavras pouco amáveis e profanas para magoá-la. Viu novamente os olhos que era carregados de ódio. Não, pior que ódio: desprezo.

E depois de tê-la destroçado verbalmente, o homem simplesmente se retirara de sua vida. Desde então, ela não o vira mais. Nem mesmo para tratar dos papéis do divórcio. Parece que mantê-la legalmente presa á ele mesmo que á quilômetros de distância, tanto na verdade quanto no coração, era parte de seu castigo.

Mas ainda sim ela estava lá, nesta manhã, neste exato momento, caminhando em direção á bela mulher da recepção, para pedir para vê-lo.

Sentiu um nó na garganta:

_Não posso fazer isso!_

Mas seus pés continuavam caminhando, saltos batendo no mármore. O olhar sério e indiferente que dirigia á recepcionista, não deixava transparecer sua luta interior. Precisava fazer isso. Já tinha tentado todas as outras alternativas e este era o único caminho que lhe restava. Cartas tinham sido devolvidas, chamadas telefônicas bloqueadas, e-mails apagados sem serem lidos.

Edward Cullen não tinha a mínima intenção de permitir que ela se aproximasse dele.

_Não devia estar indo pedir nada á ele! Não é ele quem tem o direito de escolher. Sou eu. Eu!!_

Porém, para seu mais profundo desgosto, a lei não via dessa forma. Conforme seu advogado á informara, Bella não tinha o menor direito de escolha.

'_- Você precisa do consentimento do Sr. Cullen.' – repetira o advogado de Bella._

Ela alcançou a mesa da recepcionista.

_Se esse_ _filho- da- mãe não me der seu consentimento, eu vou..._

'- Em que posso ser útil?'

A voz da recepcionista era suave e impessoal. Mas seus olhos tinham corrido pelas roupas de Bella, que sentiu que fora classificada de acordo com seu custo. Bem, pelo menos suas roupas podiam passar com louvor nesse palaciano ambiente empresarial. O modelo de seu vestido estava defasado em mais de um ano, mas a grife a que pertencia era obvio para qualquer um com noção de moda. E agora, este raro remanescente do vasto guarda-roupa que Bella um dia tivera ao seu dispor estava finalmente servindo para alguma coisa. Conquistar uma pessoa no caminho da coisa mais desejada por Bella.

'- Obrigada.' - Bella sorriu, conseguindo manter a voz igualmente suave e impessoal. Mas isso era difícil, considerando a mistura de apreensão e raiva que a corroia por dentro. Mas, qualquer que fosse a força de seus sentimentos sobre a situação, não havia o menos sentido em revelá-los agora.

Ela ficou simplesmente parada, na pose mais elegante que conseguiu, sabendo que o vestido vermelho de alças tinha o corte perfeito e que o fino colar de ouro e rubi e os brincos que o acompanhava era impecável, assim como seus sapatos de salto alto e a bolsa, que combinavam em cor. Seus cabelos, recém lavados e penteados – ainda que por ela mesma, e não por uma cabeleleira chique – enroscavam-se cuidadosamente nas pontas, sendo mantidos por uma faixa de cor exata do vestido. A maquiagem era mínima e contida e o perfume que estava usando era uma fragrância clássica do qual ela conseguira uma amostra grátis.

Ela parecia expansiva, clássica e britânica – e se Deus quisesse – suficientemente apropriada para superar esse obstáculo.

'- Gostaria de ver o Sr. Edward Cullen.' - Disse num tom ponderado e levemente mais aristocrático do que costumava empregar, o que, na Inglaterra, tinha seu valor. Ela pronunciou o nome como se fosse algo que fizesse todos os dias, como se não fosse nada excepcional.

O que ia acontecer agora? Não podia deixara incerteza transparecer em seu rosto.

'- A quem devo anunciar?'

Bella notou que a recepcionista considerava possível que essa mulher bem vestida pudesse realmente ter alguma intimidade com o Sr. Cullen. Bella era uma mulher muito linda, mestiça de francesa com inglesa, tinha a pele bem clara, cabelos castanhos, uma boca pequena e vermelha, nariz pequenino, e olhos azuis e um pouco puxados. Tinha um corpo com curvas perfeitas nos lugares certos e ficava muito bem no seu 1,75m de altura. Mas apesar de seu corpo muito bem moldado, Bella também sabia que não tinha o corpo escultural para pertencer á sua legião de amantes. Edward Cullen só era circundado por mulheres fora do comum.

'- Sra. Cullen.' – respondeu com um sorriso discreto.

.

.

**Edward** recostou-se em sua cadeira de couro e sentiu sua pressão subir. Então ela estava aqui, lá embaixo, neste prédio. No _seu _prédio, seu QG em Londres, como ela tivera essa _audácia_? Ela estava na empresa _dele_! No território _dele_!! Estreitou os olhos. Estaria louca? Como ousava procurá-lo depois que ele a expulsara de sua vida? Ela devia ter perdido o juízo!

Ou será que essa mulher não tinha pudor?

Não... pudor era uma palavra que Bella definitivamente não conhecia. Nem desgraça. Ou culpa.

Não. Bella não conhecia nenhum desses sentimentos.

Ela fez o que queria fazer e não sentiu nada, absolutamente nada a respeito. Nenhuma hesitação, embaraço ou remorso.

E agora tinha a audácia de vir aqui pedir para vê-lo. Como se tivesse o direito de fazer isso. Bella não tinha direito á nada, principalmente aquilo pelo que decerto estava aqui.

Os olhos de Edward faiscaram com uma fúria sombria e perigosa.

Ela não tinha direito a se identificar como acabara de fazer, dizendo quem era:

Sua esposa.

.

.

**Bella** sentou num dos sofás de couro preto dispostos em torno de uma mesinha de centro de vidro fume. Á sua frente estavam os jornais do dia em meia dúzia de línguas.

Incluindo o francês.

Com seu fragmento de cérebro que ainda funcionava normalmente, Bella começou a ler a manchete. Fez isso com dificuldade; seu francês estava enferrujado porque ela propositalmente, não usara nada do que aprendeu da língua há pouco mais de dois anos. Mas pelo menos deu á sua mente algo para fazer que não fosse girar sem controle.

_Devia me levantar e sair daqui. Não me importar com o fato de ele se recusar a me receber. Não ficar parada nesse lugar como uma estátua, com um plano absurdo de interceptá-lo quando sair. Porque ele pode não sair. Ele tem um apartamento aqui, em algum lugar no alto do prédio._

_Além disso, o elevador provavelmente desce até a garagem no estacionamento subterrâneo, onde estará á sua espera um de seus carros esportivos ou uma limusine com chofer. Não há nenhum motivo para que ele passe por aqui._

Determinação dava forças á sua expressão.

O que Bella queria era seu. Ela perdeu porque foi enganada. E agora, dois anos depois, precisava dessa coisa mais do que nunca. Precisava do dinheiro. Não podia esperar mais. E esse era o único pensamento que a mantinha grudada no sofá enquanto os minutos se arrastavam.

Ficou ali por quase duas horas quando finalmente aceitou que era melhor desistir. Bella compreendeu que, por mais estúpida que se sentisse era melhor se levantar e sair dali. Pessoas tinham passado por ali o tempo todo. Algumas lhe dirigindo olhares intrigados, sem falar a recepcionista. Amargamente resignada, dobrou o último jornal e colocou-o de volta na mesa. Inútil... tinha sido tudo inútil... Tinha que pensar numa outra forma de conseguir o que precisava. Ela já tinha pensado em tudo, até numa ação litigiosa, o que tinha sido desaconselhado por seu advogado.

O último recurso era um confronto cara a cara com seu marido. E Edward Cullen era a última pessoa que Bella queria ver na face da Terra.

Enquanto se levantava e pegava sua bolsa, o elevador se abriu e apareceu em sua frente um grupo de japoneses em trajes executivos, caminhando graciosamente pelo piso de mármore até as portas rotativas do QG Londrino da _Cullen Crop_.

Era ele.

Bella podia vê-lo. Não só vê-lo como senti-lo. Seus olhos focaram imediatamente nele, conduzidos pelo instinto que a amaldiçoara desde o primeiro encontro dos dois. Dez centímetros mais alto que todos os executivos ao seu redor. Caminhava á frente com passadas mais rápidas que a de seus subordinados. Edward estava conversando com um homem do grupo e sua face estava virada para ele.

Bella sentiu o corpo todo tremer.

_Não, Deus. Por favor, não faça isso comigo! Por favor, não!_

Por que estava sentindo novamente o tremor que Edward Cullen causava nela quando se viam? Era como se ficasse hipnotizada, como um animal que vê um carro se aproximando em alta velocidade e não consegue se mexer nem desviar os olhos.

Ela tinha esquecido a sensação que ele causava, sua força física pura. Não era apenas a altura, ou o corpo bem definido. Não eras o fato de que ele ficava magnífico num terno escuro que devia ter custado milhões de ienes. Não eram seus olhos surpreendentemente dourados e levemente puxados ou seus cabelos acobreados e sedosos. Não eram aqueles óculos que Bella sabia que ele usava apenas para descanso, mas que lhe caiam muito bem e lhe davam um ar sério e poderoso. Ou o fato de seu rosto parecer ter sido esculpido numa rocha de granulação fina que revelava cada contorno perfeito. Era mais que isso. Eram seus olhos dourados e profundos que podiam lhe fitar com frieza, fúria ou com outra expressão que ela não queria lembrar. Ela ainda não tinha sido vista por ele. Ele assentiu com a cabeça para o homem e virou para frente.

Foi quando a viu.

Ela viu acontecer. Viu o momento exato em que ele registrou sua presença. Viu o lampejo inicial de descrença, seguido por uma fúria cega.

E então passou. Como se ela tivesse sumido de sua visão. Evaporado no ar. Ela simplesmente a havia anulado de sua consciência como se ela não existisse. Como se não estivesse sentada ali por duas horas, aguardando.

Ainda cercado por seu séqüito, Edward Cullen continuou andando. A qualquer momento passaria pelos sofás e sairia pela porta rotativa, que um membro do grupo mantinha segura para permitir sua imponente passagem. Em poucos segundos estaria fora do prédio da sua empresa.

Bella se levantou e caminhou até ele.

Ela o viu virar a cabeça, apenas por um instante. Mas não em direção á ela. Ele dirigiu um meneio de cabeça quase imperceptível á um dos homens de terno que o acompanhava. O homem saiu do grupo e passou por trás dele com passos rápidos e leves, interceptando e bloqueando sua passagem no exato instante que ela teria alcançado seu alvo.

'- Sai da frente!' – disse furiosa, mas o homem não se moveu.

'- Sinto muito senhorita.' – disse o homem. Seus olhos não encontraram os de Bella, seu corpo não tocou no dela; ele simplesmente ficou parado ali, bloqueando sua passagem. Permitindo que Edward Cullen se afastasse dela sem a menor preocupação.

'- Edward Cullen é meu marido.' – disse com raiva.

'- Sinto muito senhora.'

Bella estava prestes a perder o auto-controle. Numa tentativa de conter a raiva, viu-se apertando a bolsa de couro macio. No mesmo momento, sentiu sua mão arquear para cima e tacar a bolsa com fúria contra o homem que estava passando por ela e ignorando-a completamente.

'- Fale comigo, Edward! Seu desgraçado! Fale comigo!'

A bolsa acertou Edward no ombro e bateu no chão. O segurança segurou o braço de Bella, tarde demais para impedir sua ação impetuosa.

'- Nada disso, por favor.' – disse o segurança com um sorriso amargo.

O grupo continuou andando, agora mais apressado, enquanto Edward sequer virou na direção que foi atingido pela bolsa e continuou no seu ritmo, ignorando-a completamente. Edward saiu do prédio e entrou na limusine estacionada na porta. O carro partiu. Ele foi embora.

_Seu imbecil_, pensou Bella, tremendo dos pés á cabeça. Ela nunca o odiara tanto quanto naquele momento.

.

.

**Edward** mantinha os olhos no jornal colocado á sua frente. Estava tomando café da manhã em seu apartamento em outro lado da mesa estava de pé seu secretário particular, Jasper, aguardando inquieto pela reação de seu chefe. Ele pressentia que não ia ser bom.

Edward Cullen odiava quando sua vida particular chegava á imprensa. E por isso ele protegia fortemente sua privacidade. Há 2 anos, quando surgiram boatos sobre sua separação depois de um casamento incrivelmente curto, os jornalistas tinham grudado em seus calcanhares. Mas como sempre, eles não tinham conseguido nada além de uma declaração superficial emitida por Edward. E era por isso que Jasper sabia o quanto a notícia naquele jornal afetaria seu chefe.

Jasper sabia que seu patrão não demonstrava sentimentos. Sua expressão era impassível e ele permaneceu assim enquanto lia a matéria. Pelo menos o artigo não era acompanhado por uma foto do incidente , pensou Jasper com gratidão. Qualquer _paparazzi_ francês teria matado para conseguir uma foto da bolsa voando em direção á Edward. A matéria consistia em apenas poucos parágrafos tímidos, especulações dos motivos da Sra. Cullen jogar uma bolsa contra ele e xingá-lo. O jornalista em questão ilustrou a matéria com uma velha foto dos arquivos de imprensa de Edward, esbelto em um smoking, entrando em uma ópera em Atenas, de braços dados com uma loura escultural que ele nem lembrava o nome.

Os olhos de Edward se voltaram para Jasper.

'- Descubra e demita por justa causa quem falou com esses parasitas.'

Jasper recuou enquanto Edward tomava o seu café. Havia momentos que Jasper tinha pena de quem cruzava o caminho de Edward. Como sua ex-esposa. Bella Cullen era de fato uma mulher linda, mas não tão linda como as tantas amantes que já vira com o seu patrão. Jasper nunca soube porque se divorciaram, nem porque Edward casou com a loira se tinha tantas outras mulheres muito mais lindas esperando ele estralar os dedos. E Jasper entendia muito menos porque depois de dois anos, eles ainda não tinham se divorciado legalmente.

Jasper não entendia porque Bella tinha agido daquela maneira. Será que ela não chegou a conhecer o marido? Será que ela não sabia que era pura perda de tempo? Ela vinha confrontando Edward há semanas e ele não cedera nenhum centímetro. Não ia ceder. Fosse lá o que ela fizesse, deveria dar-se por vencida. Para Edward, ela não existia mais.

Jasper se virou para sair. Ele não ia gostar do que tinha que fazer, mas precisava fazer. Ordens do chefe.

'- Mais uma coisa...'

A voz grave de Edward fez com que Jasper parasse.

'- Diga á Sra. Cullen para estar aqui esta noite ás vinte horas e trinta minutos.'

.

-- **CONTINUA** --


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

.

**Bella** estava mergulha em documentos: formulários em triplicata, cartas de requerimento, anotações de casos, faturas, contas e vários números de registro, listas e análises estatísticas. Mas tudo precisava ser feito, por mais frustrante que fosse. Bella sabia que essa era a única maneira de cumprir as metas desse pequeno grupo de voluntários, a _Swanstart_. Criada pelo seu pai, a organização prover instrução extra-escolar e intensiva a crianças que tinham dificuldade para acompanhar o sistema educacional tradicional.

Dinheiro, obviamente, era um desafio perpétuo. O grupo precisava de pelo menos cinco vezes o que arrecadava e o número de crianças necessitadas não estava diminuindo.

Exalou um suspiro ao pegar a pasta seguinte: o orçamento da construtora _"Bob The Builder" _para a casa de Jacob. Jacob requisitou o mínimo de obras possível: teto novo, rede elétrica nova, encanamento novo, pisos novos. Para que a propriedade cumprisse as exigências de saúde e segurança do governo. Todo o resto eles mesmos teriam que fazer: pintar, decorar, mobiliar, mesmo que para isso tivessem que pedir esmolas. Mas a estrutura principal precisava ser feita por profissionais e isso ia custar uma fortuna.

Mas a Granja Black era um dádiva divina!

Há um ano, Jacob tinha herdado a casa de sua tia-avó por parte de pai e agora que o inventário tinha sido encerrado, eles poderiam ocupá-la.

Embora a casa estivesse em ruínas, tinha três vantagens: era ampla, possuía um grande terreno e era muito bem localizada. Essas condições tornavam-na ideal para o próximo projeto da Swanstart. Muitas das crianças que a organização ajudava, vinham de famílias pobres e problemáticas, enclausuradas em deprimentes ambientes urbanos que reforçavam todos os seus problemas educacionais. As crianças que fossem afastadas temporariamente dessas condições poderiam passar a ver a escola não como uma inimiga, mas como uma chance para uma vida melhor. Duas semanas na Granja, com combinação de ensino intensivo e espaço para praticar esportes, poderia mudar sua forma de pensar, concedendo-lhes um objetivo de vida além do destino árduo que inevitavelmente ás aguardava.

Mas seria preciso muito dinheiro para tornar a granja habitável. A realização do sonho de Bella e Jacob estava longe de ser concretizada. Se as obras começassem imediatamente, havia chances da Granja abrir antes das férias de verão. A Swanstart já tinha uma longa lista de crianças que gostariam de participar da experiência. Mas sem dinheiro, a Granja permaneceria uma ruína inútil.

_Como seria bom se tivéssemos o dinheiro agora_. – pensou Bella.

E eles _deveriam_ ter o dinheiro. Isso era o mais irritante. Ele estava lá, parado numa conta bancária, pronto para ser usado.

_Eu quero o que é meu!_

Raiva somou-se á frustração.

_É meu! Ele me prometeu. Fazia parte do acordo que eu não deveria ter feito com o diabo chamado Edward Cullen. O acordo que fiz porque..._

Porque se sentiu obrigada.

Ele havia jogado com o psicológico dela. O tempo todo.

_Maldito!_

Bella sentiu uma dor invadi-la por dentro na medida que as memórias voltavam.

Bella mal conseguia se lembrar de seu pai: Charlie Swan. Seu pai nasceu em uma família muito rica. Mas para ele, o dinheiro nada mais era do que uma ferramenta. Ainda jovem, pegou sua parcela no patrimônio da família e foi trabalhar numa agência filantrópica internacional. Ali conheceu a mãe de Bella e se casaram. Infelizmente, Charlie morreu antes que Bella completasse cinco anos. Foi com o dinheiro de Charlie, herdado por sua viúva, que a Swanstart foi inaugurada. A mãe de Bella tinha gerido a organização até Bella assumir o papel.

Bella tinha tido pouco contato com a família de seu pai, exceto por seu tio, que era viúvo e não tinha filhos. Embora praticamente não a tenha conhecido, Carlisle Swan sempre tinha sido gentil e hospitaleiro com Bella. Quando casou de novo, a mãe de Bella quis focar sua atenção no marido – um professor divorciado com um filho da mesma idade de Bella. Assim, Bella foi criada como inglesa tendo Billie Black como o único pai do qual conseguia se lembrar. Formavam uma família comum de classe média e Bella, acabou adotando o nome de Billie: Bella Black.

Mas quando Bella estava prestes a concluir sua faculdade, Billie foi convidado para participar de um intercâmbio educativo na Austrália. Ele e a mãe de Bella se mudaram para lá e gostaram tanto do trabalho e do estilo de vida que resolveram ficar. Embora tivesse ficado feliz por eles, se sentia um pouco triste de ter sido "abandonada" na Inglaterra.

Foi nesse momento que seu tio Carlisle retornou á sua vida, convidando-a para passar as férias com ele. Eles conversavam muito por MSN e e-mail. Assim, Bella poderia "mudar de ares" e eles poderiam se conhecer melhor.

Mesmo tendo sido criada por uma família inglesa, Bella era, por nascimento, meio francesa. Porém, muito mais difícil do que se acostumar com uma nova cultura foi se acostumar com um outro aspecto da família de seu pai: a riqueza.

Como seu pai tinha gastado todo o seu dinheiro em caridade, Bella jamais tinha imaginado quanto o estilo de vida de seu tio seria diferente. Mas apesar de toda sua riqueza, seu tio era gentil e a tratava como sua própria filha. Viúvo, de meia-idade e sem filhos, Carlisle tinha em Bella sua única parente viva, sua herdeira, e concedia a Bella todos os mimos que concederia á sua própria filha. Embora respeitasse a vocação de seu falecido irmão para a caridade e o desejo de sua cunhada de se afastar dele para esquecer o falecido esposo, quando teve a oportunidade, Carlisle decidiu compensar toda a privação material de Bella. Cheia de lojas caríssimas e de renome internacional, a rua de Champs Elisier em Paris, era o lugar perfeito para isso.

No começo, Bella fez algumas conversões rápidas e ao constatar o preço, tentou impedir seu tio de fazer grandes gastos com ela. Mas depois, ao ver o quanto ele ficava ofendido com as recusas das roupas lindas que ele lhe oferecia, acabou cedendo. Afinal de contas, eram apenas férias. Não a vida real. E seu tio adorava mimá-la.

'- Seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso de você. Você é um linda francesa, Bella.' – Seu tio disse com um meio sorriso, ao vê-la provar um lindo conjunto de brincos e colar com ouro branco e diamantes. No França, ela não era Bella Black. Era apenas Bella. No começo, foi um tanto difícil ser chamada por um nome que raramente usava. Mas depois se acostumou.

Bella cooperou com o seu tio porque sabia o quanto seu tio gostava de exibi-la. Sua sobrinha meio-inglesa: morena, de cabelos ondulados, olhos chocolates e puxados. Ela sabia que apesar de não ser tão bela, possuía uma beleza rara no França e que seu tio realçava com roupas caras e jóias.

Bella se deu conta de que, se seu pai não tivesse aberto mão de seu passado de riquezas, esse poderia ser seu ambiente natural. Exceto que ela não teria sido criada como inglesa, e sim como japonesa. O que lhe parecia bem estranho.

Para Bella, aquele era um mundo fascinante. Sentada á vasta mesa de jantar de seu tio, decorada com cristais e prataria, junto a convidadas em vestidos de noite e homens em smokings elegantes. Mas a riqueza não fazia deles pessoas horríveis. O tio de Bella, Carlisle, era a gentileza m pessoa, e todos que ela conhecera tinham sido educados e encantadores.

Todos, menos um homem.

Bella não entendeu bem o seu nome quando o seu tio o apresentou antes do jantar, porque, ao se virar para lhe dirigir um sorriso cordial, perdeu completamente o ar.

Homens franceses são muito altos, e este media pelo menos 1,82m. Alto, magro, bonito, cabelos cobre, rosto perfeito, boca perfeita e olhos... ah... olhos dourados... dourados como topázio líquido

Mas com algo oculto neles...

Ela se forçou a respirar e alargar o sorriso, mas o sangue continuava pulsando em suas veias. Seu coração batia descompassado e ela notou que tinha prendido a respiração. Em resposta á apresentação, estendeu mecanicamente á mão e a sentira tomada por uma mão grande e de dedos fortes. O contato foi breve e formal, mas ela sentiu qualquer coisa de diferente, não sabia bem o quê, mas sentiu. Ela recolheu a mão com a maior rapidez que a boa educação permitia.

'- Como vai?'

'- Olá Srta. Swan.'

Ela ainda estava se acostumando a ser tratada pelo nome do pai. Com sua família inglesa, ela adotara o sobrenome Black. Bella Swan Black. Ou só Bella Black, como era chamada pelos amigos. Apesar de não ter o sobrenome Black em seu registro, era o sobrenome de seu padastro, o único pai de que se lembrava, e ela o respeitava e o amava muito. Mas para seu tio, ela era apenas Bella Swan.

Havia algo na forma como aquele homem pronunciava seu nome que a deixava com um arrepio na espinha. Ou talvez fosse apenas o tom de sua voz junto com um nome que ela não estava acostumada. Uma voz grave... grave a sexy...

Suas roupas certamente escondiam uma musculatura formidável. Ele era um francês inacreditavelmente atraente. E Bella tinha certeza que ele sabia disso.

Carlisle Swan fez um comentário em francês que Bella não entendeu. Fez uma nota mental de estudar mais francês. Bella conhecia algumas frases em francês, dominava algum vocabulário e lia textos simples com muito esforço, mas era completamente incapaz de conversar com rapidez.

'- Você mora na Inglaterra?' – disse o homem. E novamente Bella teve que se controlar. O olhar que estava sendo direcionado á ela era penetrante.

'- Sim, estou de férias do serviço e meu tio me fez a gentileza de me convidar para passar uma temporada com ele.'

'- Trabalha em quê?'

'- Dou aulas de piano e também sou presidente de uma instituição de caridade, a _Swanstart_.'

'- Bem vinda.' – retrucou o homem.

E então seu tio começou a falar ao homem sobre a Swanstart e sobre o sonho de seu falecido irmão. Estavam conversando animadamente quando foram interrompidos por uma mulher muitíssimo bem vestida e igualmente bela. Visivelmente, alguns anos mais velha que Bella. A mulher cumprimentou o homem que causava arrepios em Bella com um tom baixo e claramente entusiasmado na voz. Falava em francês fluentemente e ignorou a presença de Bella.

Embora tenha sentido que Carlisle ficara irritado com a interrupção, ela mesma pediu licença para se retirar e foi cumprimentar os outros convidados de seu tio, como uma boa anfitriã.

Durante o jantar, a francesa belíssima sentou-se ao lado do francês que lhe tirava o fôlego. Mas, apesar de sua intenção obvia em manter a atenção do homem focada nela, Bella teve certeza de que, ocasionalmente, aqueles olhos escuros como a noite voltavam-se em sua direção. Ela nem precisava estar olhando para ele para senti-los em sua pele.

Ela não gostou disso. Havia algo perturbador em ter aquele francês alto, musculoso e de olhos penetrantes olhando pra ela. Sentia isso na tensão que sentia cada vez que – ela tinha certeza – ela a olhava.

Mas porquê estava agindo daquela forma? Bella sabia que era fisicamente atraente e sabia lidar muito bem com olhares masculinos. Mas por que ela ficava envergonhada e tensa com a atenção daquele homem? Como se fosse uma menininha, não uma mulher.

E porque essa sensação desconfortável de que ele a estava avaliando? Ele não a estava devorando com os olhos, mas ela sentia um tensão inexplicável, sentia os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

_Talvez eu esteja apenas imaginando coisas_, repreendeu-se. Então esperou aquela sensação novamente e virou-se para o homem. Ele realmente a estava olhando e seus olhos se encontraram. Bella escondeu a vergonha e deu um meio sorriso, meneando a cabeça em cumprimento. Já o homem, deu-lhe um largo sorriso antes de menear a cabeça e não pareceu nem um pouco encabulado de ter sido descoberto.

No final da noite, quando os convidados estavam finalmente se retirando, o francês alto se aproximou de Bella. Seu paletó, ela notou distraidamente, assentava perfeitamente em seus ombros, descendo para os quadris estreitos e pernas compridas. _Franceses não costumam ter pernas compridas, geralmente, o tronco é maior_, se pegou pensando. _Ele é mesmo um francês incomum_. Algo naquele homem definitivamente a incomodava. E ela reparou que não tinha nada a ver com o físico diferenciado dele. E era algo que mexia com ela, que ela não gostava.

'- Boa noite, srta. Swan. Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la. Espero que possamos nos ver em breve.' – disse ele, fitando-a por um momento. Agora a expressão em seus olhos era inconfundível. Ela tinha a certeza de que ele a estava avaliando.

Os pêlos da nuca de Bella se arrepiaram.

'- Boa noite sr...'

'- Cullen. Edward Cullen.'

' Boa noite sr. Cullen, foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo.' – retrucou no tom mais formal que conseguiu e se virou para desejar boa noite a outro convidado, tentando ao máximo não manter contato visual.

Depois que todos tinha ido embora, Carlisle, o tio de Bella, afrouxou o nó da gravata, serviu-se de uma dose de champanhe e disse a ela, num tom muito casual, mas que não escondia excitação:

'- O que achou dele?'

'- De quem?' – _Ó céus, não fale que é de Edward._

'- Do sr. Cullen, nosso convidado bonitão.'

_E como é bonitão._

'- Muito bonito, de fato.' – respondeu no tom mais neutro possível.

O tio pareceu apreciar a resposta.

'- Ele nos convidou para almoçar amanhã no _Golf's Club_. É um lugar muito bonito e bem freqüentado, você vai gostar.'

Ela ainda não conhecia o _Golf's Club_. Bella pensou que apreciaria mais o lugar sem o "Sr. Cullen Bonitão" por perto, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, mudou de assunto.

'- Tio, está tudo bem?'

Foi feita sem qualquer aviso, a pergunta nasceu da percepção de que, mesmo que seu tio tivesse um sorriso no rosto, era visível tensão nele. Essa tensão estivera mascarada durante o jantar, mas agora, estava visível. Tinha a impressão de que tinha algo a ver com o "Sr. Cullen Bonitão."

'- Se tudo está bem?' – retrucou sorridente de novo – 'Claro! Nunca estive melhor! Agora, você deve se recolher ou terá olheiras amanhã cedo. Não queremos nada que prejudique sua beleza, não é mesmo? Ainda mais quando teremos um almoço com um homem como Edward Cullen. – Ele suspirou – Como queria que Charlie estivesse vivo para ver como sua filha se tornou uma linda mulher! Mas eu vou cuidar de você por ele. Por isso, _Bella_, vá para a cama!

Enquanto ia para a cama sorrindo por causa do apelido, ia meio tensa por causa do que seu tio dissera. Ele fugiu do assunto e ainda disse para que ficasse bonita para o "Sr. Cullen Bonitão". O que diabos estava acontecendo?

.

.

**N**o dia seguinte, Bella não percebeu mais nenhum sinal de tensão no seu tio. Vestiu-se bem, como seu tio pedira. Estava com um lindo vestido de seda azul claro. O vestido era de alças e cobria todo o seu colo. O comprimento era nas canelas e Bella usava um sapato branco e um chapéu branco com uma faixa de tecido igual á do vestido. Uma bolsa branca com detalhes em azul e uma corrente fina de ouro branco com pingente de pérola e brincos de pérolas e ouro branco completavam o conjunto.

Antes de saírem de casa, Bella recebeu de seu tio, além de um sorriso e um monte de elogios á sua beleza e classe ao se vestir, um lindo anel de ouro branco com diamantes incrustados.

'- Parece que eu adivinhei a roupa que usaria hoje! Vamos, coloque-o!' – disse seu tio empolgado.

Quando chegaram ao prestigioso _Golf's Club_, Bella percebeu claramente que ali era o reduto da nata de Paris. Seu tio estava visivelmente animado.

Contudo, Bella não partilhava dessa animação e sentiu-se mais tensa quando o homem que estava sentado á mesa á qual eles estavam sendo conduzido, levantou-se para cumprimentá-los.

.

.

**A**o avistar seus convidados, Edward se levantou.

"_Ela é realmente uma mulher de classe!"_ – pensou Edward Cullen, ao ver Bella caminhar em sua direção.

'- É realmente um prazer vê-la novamente, Srta. Swan.'

'- Igualmente.'

O cumprimento soou muito formal, embora acompanhado de um sorriso... também bem diplomático.

"_Muito britânica."_ – não pôde deixar de pensar.

Durante o almoço, Edward ocasionalmente olhava para Bella. A forma como ela comia, como se sentava á mesa, como usava o _hashi_ ou segurava a taça. Era mesmo uma dama, apesar de ter sido criada longe desse mundo que ele fazia parte. Seu estilo também era muito peculiar. As mulheres da nata de Paris geralmente usavam roupas que valorizavam suas curvas e ás vezes, deixavam até algumas partes aparecerem, como o colo ou a cintura. Mas Bella estava em um vestido que nada mostrava. Mesmo assim, não podia notar que era elegante. Não gostou da simplicidade das jóias, mas não pôde deixar de notar que combinou com o estilo simplório dela. Não sabia dizer ao certo se era por sua criação inglesa ou por ter sido criada com certas privações materiais.

Tinha um corpo bonito, de fato. Não tão bonito quanto o de suas amantes, mas tinha as curvas certas nos lugares certos. Era dona de uma beleza bastante rara no França, que só dizia respeito ás mestiças e estrangeiras: morena de olhos cor de chocolate. Não precisava olhar duas vezes para saber que seu sangue não era 100 francês. Mas Bella definitivamente tinha traços franceses: seus olhos puxados como os dele e seus cabelos ondulados e grossos, caindo pelos ombros. E que cabelos... sedosos e bem cuidados, chegavam á cintura num corte em V e nesta manhã, estavam soltos para que ele os admirasse.

Por não ser 100% francesa e ter traços tão marcantes como os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis, Bella poderia encontrar certa resistência em ser aceita pela sociedade. Mas carregava um sobrenome de peso e isso definitivamente fazia diferença entre a nata da sociedade.

Notou que Bella tinha pegado uma de suas olhadelas e sorriu para ela. Ela retribuiu o sorriso de forma contida. E que lindo sorriso. Nem grande demais, nem pequeno o suficiente para transparecer indiferença.

Voltou á conversa com Carlisle. Definitivamente, Bella Bella Swan poderia ser uma dama da alta sociedade de Paris.

.

.

**O** almoço não foi uma refeição muito confortável para Bella. Embora a maior parte da conversa tenha sido em inglês, Bella ficou com a impressão que uma outra conversa estava sendo travada – uma que ela não fazia parte. Seu tio olhava com visível expectativa para o homem á sua frente e parecia esperar por algo. Mas esse não foi o maior motivo para o desconforto que sentia. O motivo era o "Sr. Cullen Bonitão", que ocasionalmente, focava seus olhos escuros nela. Observando-a, analisando-a. Não precisava olhar para ele para sentir os olhos dele em si. Tinha se vestido da forma mais discreta possível para não chamar a atenção e mesmo assim, aquele homem não tirava os olhos dela. E o modo como era observada, não a deixava nem um pouco á vontade.

Durante o almoço, meio que sem perceber, Bella também estava focada naquele homem, em sua presença física: na forma como suas mãos se moviam, na força com que seus dedos levantavam um cálice de vinho ou como se curvavam para segurar o _hashi_. O modo como seus cabelos negros e sedosos caiam em seu rosto, como os músculos de sua garganta se moviam quando ele falava. E a forma como ele falava, fosse inglês ou francês, aquela voz provocava coisas estranhas nela; coisas que preferia não sentir. Tais como seu coração acelerado ou a falta de ar sempre que, durante a conversa, ele olhava pra ela.

Bella observou-o levantar a mão para chamara o maître, esse veio imediatamente.

E Bella compreendeu, com um arrepio na espinha o que a assustava e a atraia tanto naquele homem.

Não era apenas sua beleza e masculinidade.

Era o poder que ele irradiava.

Aquele homem tinha uma aura de poder incrível.

Era um homem que sempre conseguia tudo o que queria.

Sentiu um arrepio. Não parecia correto achar essa uma característica atraente. Era errado por uma série de razões éticas, morais e religiosas (embora ela nunca tivesse sido religiosa, achou uma hora propícia para se lembrar disso).

Isso era ridículo!

Levantou os olhos sem se controlar e encontrou os de Edward, que lhe dirigiu um sorriso sem a mínima vergonha por ter sido pego olhando pra ela. Retribuiu o sorriso e olhou novamente para sua comida. Tentando se concentrar em comer.

Isso era ridículo! Ela se sentia completamente abalada por um homem que não era nada em sua vida! Ele tinha convidado o tio para almoçar, provavelmente para aquela mistura de confraternização e golfe, tão valorizada entre os executivos de Paris. E ela foi incluída nesse convite apenas por cortesia, nada mais.

Ela se forçou a relaxar, não tinha porque estar nervosa.

Arriscou algumas tacas de golfe e foi relativamente bem sucedida. Uns 70 de aproveitamento. Muito melhor que seu tio, que tinha aproveitamento de cerca de 40, mas longe de Edward, que até agora tinha tido 100. _"Pare de pensar em números, Bella! Jacob está cuidando muito bem da Swanstart. Aproveite as férias!"_ – disse á si mesma.

Em algum momento no meio do jogo, seu tio disse á ela:

'- Você gosta de Mozart, não gosta _Bella_?'

"_Claro!!"_

'- Gosto sim, tio, por quê?'

Mas foi seu anfitrião que respondeu.

'- A Filarmônica está em, Tokyo e amanhã á noite haverá um concerto de Mozart. Gostaria de ir?'

Bella olhou para o seu tio e ele estava sorrindo bondosamente.

'- Seria adorável.' – Bella sabia o quanto o tio gostava de comparecer a esses eventos sociais em sua companhia e iria fazer esse gosto ao tio, mesmo que tivessem que ir com o "Sr. Cullen Bonitão".

'- Muito bom.' – seu tio disse. Ele se virou para o "Sr. Bonitão" e disse algo em francês que Bella não entendeu mas logo depois se virou para ela em inglês. '- Pode estar pronta ás sete?'

'- Sim, claro.' – disse sorrindo. Provavelmente estavam combinando o horário para se encontrarem.

Mas não foi o que ela descobriu no caminho de volta.

'- O Sr. Bonitão quer me levar ao concerto? Mas achei que o senhor ia me levar!' – perguntou desesperada.

'- Não... eu não tenho muito tempo para concertos. Além do mais, pelo apelido que deu á ele, acho que não vai ser um encontro de todo ruim.'

Seu tio tinha dito a palavra encontro?

Ela teve um estranho pressentimento. Além disso, agora tinha certeza de que estava sendo empurrada para esse homem.

"_Bem, foi assim que tudo começou."_ – pensou Bella. E mesmo agora, depois que tudo já tinha acontecido, todo o estresse, raiva e frustração, ela ainda não sabia como tudo tinha acabado daquela forma. De como ela tinha passado de acompanhante de um concerto á esposa desse homem.

Sra. Cullen.

.

-- **CONTINUA** --


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

.

_**C**__omo eu pude fazer isso?_

A pergunta ainda gritava em sua mente, procurando por uma reposta que Bella não tinha... ou pensava não ter. Mas o fato é que ela tinha se casado com Edward Cullen, pelo melhor dos motivos, claro. Mas ao fazer isso, cometeu o maior erro de toda a sua vida.

Lembrava claramente do momento em que seu tio abriu o jogo com ela, informando que Edward Cullen, estava pedindo sua mão em casamento. Meu Deus, o que a sua havia se tornado? Um romance? Daqueles bem açucarados? Em que a mocinha simplesinha e bonitinha arruma um cara rico e bonito e vivem felizes para sempre? Ora, faça-me um favor... Só faltava um cavalo branco e uma armadura de prata! E ela gostar dele, é claro!

'- Toda mulher em Paris quer se casar com ele!' – disse seu tio Carlisle com um sorriso.

_Elas que fiquem com ele!_ – Pensou Bella, enquanto fitava seu tio sem disfarçar a incredulidade. Enquanto seu tio glorificava as virtudes de um homem que ela mal conhecia. Mas o pouco que conhecia só servia para que Bella o temesse. Desde o concerto de Mozart, ela esteve com Edward Cullen apenas algumas vezes. Mas fora o fato dele ter todas aquelas virtudes que seu tio estava enumerando agora para ela (rico, bonito, inteligente, influente...), e que ela sabia serem verdadeiras pelo pouco que conhecia dele, ele era um completo estranho.

Nada mais que um conhecido do seu tio e uma pessoa que ela tentava evitar a qualquer custo. E agora seu tio estava lhe dizendo que ele queria _casar_ com ela?

Era inacreditável.

Tão ridículo que dava vontade de rir.

Porém, á medida que observava seu tio falando sobre aquele homem, Bella percebeu que havia alguma coisa por trás das palavras entusiasmadas dele. Alguma coisa que o perturbava.

Ele estava falando sério. Sério mesmo!

O coração de Bella gelou.

No rosto de seu tio, estava a mesma tensão que ela viu na festa em que foi apresentada ao "Sr. quero me casar com você". Se não fosse a situação, tinha rido do novo apelido que arranjara para o "Sr. Bonitão", mas o olhar que seu tio tentava a todo custo esconder dela a estava paralisando. Havia algo mais que apenas tensão: medo.

_Será que aquele bastardo está ameaçando meu tio? Obrigando ele a me fazer aceitar esse casamento? Não... meu tio não ia fazer isso. Não se ele não quisesse isso também._

Mas Edward era um homem muito influente e tinha uma aura de poder incrível. Era bem possível. Mas seu tio também era muito influente... e poderoso. Donos de duas empresas grandes na França... donos de uma grande fortuna...

Com isso, a verdade lhe atingiu como um raio.

Era um casaemento arranjado. Uma coisa absolutamente normal nos círculos sociais que seu tio e o "Sr. quero me casar com você" se moviam. Um casamento para unir duas famílias ricas, duas corporações francesas: Swan e Cullen Corp.

Carlisle Swan não disse isso com todas as letras. Ele usou termos como "muito propício" e "apropriado". Mas Bella entendeu tudo. Ele não só queria que ela se casasse com Edward. Ele precisava que ela se casasse com Edward.

O frio e o medo aumentaram em seu coração. O que estava acontecendo?

Ela aguardou o término do discurso de seu tio e segurou os nervos, enquanto ele olhava para ela na expectativa. Ela escolheu as palavras com todo o cuidado:

'- Tio, esse casamento seria vantajoso para o senhor de um ponto de vista comercial?'

'- Ora... não é isso que uma linda jovem tão bonita quanto você deve pensar quando um homem como Edward Cullen quer se casar com ela!'

'- Mas... há uma espécie de... jogada de golfe nisso, não é mesmo?'

Seu tio sorriu e olhou para ela com um olha vazio.

'- Você é mesmo muito inteligente, Bella. Bem... – ele disse depois de alguma hesitação – você sabe que sou viúvo e que infelizmente, minha esposa não foi abençoada com filhos. Assim, sempre houve uma sombra sobre o futuro das empresas Swan. Você é minha única herdeira Bella, sabe disso. E ter você, minha sobrinha querida, casada com Edward Cullen, cujos interesses comerciais não se chocam com os da minha empresa, seria a solução para o futuro das empresas.'

'- Então tudo se resume a uma fusão comercial entre as empresas e me casando com Edward Cullen eu me torno esse elo.'

'- Talvez, algum dia, haja uma fusão. – Mas seu tio abandonou o olhar vazio e logo colocou um sorriso no rosto. – Mas convenhamos, Edward Cullen é mesmo um ótimo partido. E é filho de um grande amigo meu, que já faleceu há alguns anos. Eu o vi crescer e posso dizer que ele é um bom homem. Sem falar que não tem problemas financeiros e como você mesmo já disse: "Bonitão".'

Esse era o sinal de que seu tio não diria mais nada á respeito disso tudo. Tinha mais coisas por trás disso, ela podia sentir.

Respirou fundo antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

'-Estou... surpresa.'

'- Claro, claro... Uma proposta tão maravilhosa como essa poderia surpreender qualquer mulher!'

É... realmente me surpreendeu. Mas não da forma que imagina!

Bella disse qualquer coisa sobre estar atrasada para uma prova de vestido e saiu. Só havia uma pessoa além de seu tio que podia lhe dar respostas. Embora essa pessoa fosse a última que ela quisesse ver naquele momento.

Notou que Edward não pareceu surpreso ao vê-la. Recebeu-a no escritório de seu prédio comercial, levantando-se de uma enorme cadeira de couro de trás de uma mesa maior ainda.

'- Não vai se sentar?' – ele perguntou com sua voz grave.

E mais uma vez, Bella sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Ela odiava a forma como seu corpo respondia á ele. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso.

Ela sentou na cadeira que ele lhe oferecia e cruzou as pernas, desejando que sua saia fosse mais longa e folgada.

'- Acredito que sua visita se deve ao fato de seu tio já ter falado com você.' – ele disse num tom calmo e formal.

Ela olhou para ele. Seus rostos estavam sem nenhuma expressão. Pareciam dois estranhos. Como duas pessoas assim poderiam se casar? Como ele a tinha pedido em casamento? Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Nenhuma expectativa ou medo.

Fez que sim com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

'- Desculpe Sr. Cullen, não quero ser grossa, mas o que diabos está acontecendo?'

Ele a fitou por um momento e Bella percebeu, numa fração de segundo, que a expressão de surpresa passou por sua face. Mas logo essa expressão foi substituída pela que estava antes. Então era isso... era uma face forjada, ensaiada, provavelmente usada para negócios. E aquele casamento era isso, não era?

'- Se você tivesse sido criada na França, não faria essa pergunta. Na verdade, você nem estaria aqui, sozinha meu escritório. Mas sei que devo fazer concessões devido ás circunstâncias. É simples, quero me casar com você.'

Bella subitamente sentiu raiva. Será que ele achava que ela não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo?

'- Não me tome por burra, Sr. Cullen. Mesmo que o Sr. e meu tio tenham me falado como se tudo fosse um conto de fadas, posso ver claramente que se trata de um miai. O que não entendo é por quais circunstâncias esse miai vai ocorrer. Sei que tem algo mais além do fato de "unir fortunas".'

Bella viu um pequeno sorriso na face de Edward.

'- Ora ora... então minha futura noiva é bem esperta. E já que veio atrás de respostas, posso presumir que seu tio não as deu, não é verdade?'

'- Sim é verdade. Meu tio quer mesmo que eu acredite que essa é uma "oportunidade maravilhosa", palavras dele. Não quero pressionar demais á ponto que ele perceba que eu sei de tudo. Mas se quer mesmo algo comigo, Sr. Cullen, é melhor parar com esse jogo de sarcasmo e me dar as respostas que preciso.'

'- Tudo bem Srta. Swan. – Edward prosseguiu de seu cadeira, o tom formal que havia visto quando chegou, mas sem o sarcasmo de agora á pouco. – Já que já percebeu parte do que está acontecendo, vou conversar de igual para igual. Me diga, o quanto está familiarizada com a imprensa comercial francesa?'

'- Leio revistas e notícias de jornal. Nunca paro na parte de negócios ou dinheiro.'

'- É como eu imaginava. Bem, então não está ciente de que no momento, existe no mercado uma oferta hostil pela empresa de seu tio. Para não entediá-la com os procedimentos e mecanismos do mercado de ações, vou colocar da seguinte forma. É como se a coca-cola comprasse uma empresa de refrigerante local e acabasse com ela, transformando-a em outra fábrica de coca-cola. Mas não antes de vender o seu produto á preços desleais e deixar a outra empresa á beira da falência, comprando-a por uma mixaria. Mas há uma forma de defesa contra esse tipo de ataque. Uma empresa maior deve fazer uma aquisição não hostil á empresa-alvo. Como uma espécie de proteção.'

'- É o que vai fazer com a empresa do meu tio? Se eu me casar com você?'

Edward riu de lado. O mesmo sorriso de antes. Parecia um sorriso de... diversão?

'- Colocando nesses termos, parece que eu estou impondo nosso casamento como parte do acordo. Deixe-me colocar de outra forma. Seu tio é um tradicionalista. Como tal, ele considera correto que relacionamentos familiares sirvam de base á acordos financeiros. Um arranjo seria a resposta obvia.'

Bella respirou fundo.

'- Sr. Cullen, essa é a coisa mais idiota que já ouvi em toda a minha vida! Somos dois completos estranhos! Duas pessoas não podem se casar porque uma está fazendo acordos financeiros com o tio da outra! Você e meu tio são dois... vocês são tão... irreais!! Porque simplesmente não fazem seus acordos? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Sou só uma professora de piano que tem uma instituição de caridade... e em outro país!'

A expressão de Edward finalmente mudou. Mas Bella não tinha certeza se estava feliz com aquilo. Agora, tudo que ele lhe causava era... medo? Ela repentinamente se sentiu acuada. Aquele homem tinha uma espécie de poder sobre ela que ela não podia explicar. Não... casada com ele não! Ela tinha era que ficar bem longe dele.

'- Infelizmente, esse não é o caso. – sua voz estava mais ríspida. - Se puder, me responda uma pergunta: o quanto você é apegada ao seu tio?' – perguntou Edward, com um brilho no olhar.

'- Ele tem sido muito gentil comigo e fora minha mãe, ele é meu único parente consangüíneo vivo.' – Bella se sentia sobre ataque. Sentia que ele ia jogar com ela e não sabia como reagir.

'- Então veja bem o que você está fazendo em troca.' – ele respondeu abruptamente e se curvou para frente. Bella se flagrou recuando para trás na cadeira. – 'Seu tio é um tradicionalista, como eu disse. É também um homem muito orgulhoso. A Swan's, como deve saber, é uma empresa fundada pelo seu avô e seu tio cuidou dela a vida inteira. É o trabalho de gerações que está sendo ameaçado e seu tio pouco pode fazer para evitar que isso aconteça. Para colocar em termos ainda mais simples, minha empresa pode salvar a companhia de seu tio com uma demonstração de confiança e força financeira, o que não fará com que seus principais acionistas saiam vendendo suas ações por mixarias com medo de perder dinheiro, facilitando a dissolução da empresa. Pessoalmente, estou feliz em ajudar seu tio por uma variedade de razões. Não gosto da empresa que quer acabar com a de seu tio e também não gosto do modo desleal que ela age. Mas o motivo principal, é que seu tio foi um grande amigo do meu pai e eu sei que meu pai não gostaria de ver seu tio perder a empresa á que dedicou uma vida. Não posso simplesmente ficar parado, assistindo seu tio perder tudo de camarote.'

'- Mas isso não se resolve com um acordo financeiro entre o Sr. e meu tio?'

'- Como você se sentiria em aceitar caridade? Como eu já disse, seu tio é orgulhoso. Ele quer me oferecer algo em troca.'

'- Que tal oferecer á você algumas ações da Swan's?'

A expressão de Edward Cullen estava indecifrável.

'- Seu tio quer oferecer mais. – Edward fez uma pausa na qual ele parecia estar pensando no que diria a seguir. – O seu tio não tem esposa nem herdeiros. Você é sua única parente consangüínea viva. É por isso que eles está me retribuindo minha oferta de apoio nesse momento com a oferta de eu me casar com você.'

'- Você está interessado na fusão das empresas quando meu tio morrer?' – Bella disse, não podendo conter o tom de sarcasmo.

Os olhos negros faiscaram e Bella logo percebeu que disse algo que não deveria ter dito. A boca de Edward contraiu-se visivelmente antes dele começar a falar.

'- Estou disposto a me casar com você para que Carlisle aceite minha oferta de salvar sua empresa da ruína – a expressão de escárnio estava em seus olhos – Creia em mim quando digo que eu preferia que seu tio aceitasse minha oferta incondicionalmente, contudo... – estendeu abruptamente a mão – O orgulho e a auto-estima de seu tio já sofreram um severo golpe ao ver sua empresa exposta a tanto perigo. Eu não gostaria de parecer ingrato com o que ele está me propondo, ainda mais porque como já disse, ele era um grande amigo de meu falecido pai. Para seu tio, esta é a solução perfeita. Seu orgulho é salvo, sua auto-estima permanece intacta, sua empresa é defendida, seu futuro assegurado... e quanto a você... – Os olhos dourados reluziram de novo e Bella sentiu uma sensação muito estranha – O seu futuro também é assegurado de modo que seu tio, que se vê no lugar de seu pai, considera ideal: estará casada com um homem a quem ele pode confiá-la com segurança: Eu.'

Bella não pôde evitar de sorrir. Mas era um sorriso de... nervoso? Não...

'- Sr. Cullen, – Bella disse se levantando – o Sr. deve estar em outro planeta se imagina que eu...

'- Sente-se.' – Edward ordenou ríspido.

Bella sentou-se imediatamente e parou de rir. E então quase não se conteve de irritação consigo mesma por tê-lo feito.

'- Bella. Entre a sua reação descontrolada e absurda, o desejo do seu tio pelo nosso casamento e a minha recusa de ficar parado enquanto a empresa do seu tio é dilacerada, nós podemos chegar num acordo aceitável para todos. Portanto, eu lhe proponho o seguinte. – Ele disse enquanto ajeitava o seu corpo na cadeira e cruzava os braços, fitando Bella. – Nós poderemos nos casar formalmente em um cartório e fazemos um acordo verbal de que esse casamento será de duração limitada, apenas o suficiente para ajudar as Empresas Swan's a sair dessa crise. Acredito que quando a empresa já estiver em segurança, seu tio vai aceitar melhor o término do nosso casamento e então faremos acordos a longo prazo sobre o futuro da Swan's. Se você tem alguma consideração pelo seu tio, vai aceitar esse acordo.'

Várias emoções passavam pelo peito de Bella e ela não conseguia identificar nenhuma delas. Ela não queria se casar com Edward. Não queria casar com ele por nada no mundo e ponto final. A idéia era absurda, ridícula, insana e...

Afastou as idéias de sua cabeça desviou o rosto do olhar dele. Não gostava de estar ali tão perto dele, sozinha, naquele escritório imenso. Edward Cullen a perturbava. Era quase como se fosse físico. Ela podia sentir a tensão no ar. Podia sentir o olhar dele nela, mesmo que ela não estivesse olhando para ele. Era algo inexplicável.

Forçou-se a olhar novamente para ele. Ele ainda estava fitando-a com aqueles olhos ilegíveis. Mas pôde notar que dessa vez, tinha um certo brilho neles.

Ela se levantou abruptamente e apertou a bolsa contra seu peito.

'- Eu não acredito que não exista uma forma diferente de lhe dar com isso. Tem que haver.' – disse enquanto se encaminhava para a saída.

'- Não há. Vou entrar em contato em breve, Sra. Cullen. Ainda não terminamos.'

'- Srta. Swan no que depender de mim!' – disse antes de sair.

Mas uma coisa era sair de queixo erguido do escritório do "Sr. a quem eu posso ser confiada com segurança" e outra era encarar seu tio novamente.

Saiu andando sem rumo e parou em um bar karaokê. Pediu um refrigerante no balcão e ficou olhando alguns japoneses cantarem e se divertirem.

Riu consigo mesma ao reparar que o "Sr. Bonitão" já tinha mais um apelido para a coleção.

Um francês chegou ao seu lado e tentou puxar conversa.

'- Desculpe, eu sou noiva.'

'- Posso saber quem é o felizardo?'

'- É... olha, não quero ficar conversando com quem não conheço.'

'- Sei... tanto que disse que estava noiva.'

'- Estou mesmo, e o nome dele é Edward Cullen. Agora, se não se importa, quero curtir sozinha a minha desgraça.'

_Noiva?? Desde quando? E porque deu o nome daquele infeliz? Ora... Porque foi o primeiro nome que lhe veio á cabeça. Só podia ser isso._

O francês se retirou e alguns minutos depois um japonês bem conhecido se sentou ao seu lado.

'- Sei que esses lugares podem ser divertidos, mas não é muito bom uma jovem tão linda como você vir á eles sozinha. Nem todos os japoneses que freqüentam esse lugar desistem tão fácil como Jasper Hale, meu assistente pessoal.'

'- Ah não... colocou seu assistente para me seguir? E pra me cantar?'

'- Era meu funcionário mais próximo. Tinha que ter certeza de que vc chegaria em casa em segurança. Já são 11 horas. E pra sua informação, ele só se aproximou de você porque aquele grupinho ali atrás estava olhando pra você e mais cedo ou mais tarde, um daqueles homens, ou todos eles, se aproximariam de você.'

'- Muito obrigada pela preocupação Sr. Cullen. Mas eu definitivamente não tô a fim de companhia.'

'- Ora, mas Jaspwe me disse que vc deu como desculpa o fato de ser minha noiva. Já aceitou a proposta?'

_Ah maldição!!_

'- Sr. Cullen. Seu nome e essa desculpa esfarrapada foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, obviamente porque o que eu acabo de ouvir foi a proposta mais absurda que já recebi em toda a minha vida, portanto...'

'- Se me permite, Srta. Swan, esse não é um local apropriado para conversarmos. Posso levá-la á um outro local?'

'- Não.'

'- Então vamos.' – disse Edward segurando-a pela mão e olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Os dois saíram do bar e entraram na limousine de Edward. O carro seguiu de volta para a Cullen Corp.

Não disseram nada até entrarem no elevador e Edward apertar o botão do último andar.

'- Vamos voltar ao escritório?'

'- Não... vou te levar para dar uma volta.'

Ao chegarem no último andar, Edward abriu uma porta que escondia uma escada. Subiram e chegaram no heliponto da empresa.

Bella viu quando Edward ligou do celular para o seu tio e avisou-lhe para não se preocupar, que Bella estava com ele. Agora era tratada que nem criança que foge de casa! Indignação correu-lhe pelas veias.

Subiu no helicóptero de cara fechada e o piloto sobrevoou a cidade de Paris.

Era linda.

Com suas luzes, de todas as cores.

As avenidas, os edifícios...

'- Já tinha voado de helicóptero?'

'- Não.' – Bella respondeu meio admirada com a paisagem, mas logo percebeu o jogo.

'- Não pense que...'

'- Não diga nada. Vamos conversar quando chegarmos. Temos a noite toda para conversar á respeito. Prometi para o seu tio que a levaria pela manhã. E não me olhe assim, não vou fazer que você também não queira.'

'- Então não vai realmente fazer nada.'

'- Como quiser.'

O resto da viagem foi feito em silêncio.

Foi á partir daquele momento que o mundo de Edward começou a chamar a atenção de Bella.

.

.

**Edward** estava na sua cobertura em Londres. Em pouco tempo encontraria com Bella e algumas lembranças começaram a perturbá-lo.

Olhou para Londres, a noite caindo... as luzes começavam a ser acesas. Lembrava sua querida Paris e aquele dia, quando ele levou Bella para voar de helicóptero. Ela tinha dito que era a primeira vez e estava mesmo deslumbrada com as luzes da cidade.

O helicóptero desceu em sua ilha. Era uma ilha que ele tinha comprado há algum tempo. Seu cantinho, quando ele queria fugir de tudo e de todos.

Bella olhava deslumbrada para a praia.

'- É um lugar muito bonito.'

'- Que bom que gostou.'

'- Quer dar a volta na ilha? Acredite me mim, nada se compara á andar descalço na areia.'

'- Com o mar batendo nos pés?' – Bella perguntou com um sorriso.

Aquele foi o primeiro sorriso sincero que Bella tinha lhe dirigido.

'- É, parece que temos pelo menos alguma coisa em comum, além do fato de nos casarmos.' – Ele sorriu de volta, um sorriso verdadeiro. Bem diferente dos sorrisos de sarcasmo que tinham trocado há poucas horas atrás.

'- Isso não vai acontecer, Sr. Cullen.'

'- Vamos caminhar.' – Edward disse tirando os sapatos e dobrando a barra da calça do terno.

Viu Bella tirando as sandálias.

Já andavam lado á lado quando o helicóptero voou de volta ao continente.

'- Não sei como entrar novamente no assunto, Bella, então vou direto. É vital que nos casemos. Só assim os acionistas da Swan's teriam a real certeza de que minha ajuda é pra valer e não sairiam vendendo suas ações.'

'- Nem um pronunciamento aos jornais ajudaria?'

'- Bom, acho que não vou convencê-la dessa forma... qual é o seu preço?'

'- Não sou uma prostituta, Sr. Cullen.'

'- Não foi isso que quis dizer, me perdoe se me expressei mal. Mas... deve ter alguma coisa que queira. Você é professora de piano. Tem uma escola ou dá aulas em casa. Posso providenciar uma escola pra você.'

'- Não. Obrigada. Ocupo quase todo meu tempo com a Swanstart. É um modo de vida.'

'- E a sede da sua instituição? Precisa de uma sede nova? Reformas?'

'- Não vai me comprar. Eu não quero me casar com o sr., somos dois estranhos!'

'- Nem com o dinheiro do seu dote?'

'- Dote?'

'- Bom, deixe-me lhe esclarecer...'

'- Eu sei o que é um dote.'

'- Então deveria saber que o seu é bem grande. Seu tio fez questão.'

'- Agora vai me dizer que está casando comigo pelo meu dote?' – Edward notou o sarcasmo de volta á voz de Bella.

'- Não vamos começar novamente!'

'- Tudo bem. Então explique melhor.'

'- Não preciso do dinheiro do seu tio, nem da empresa dele. Coloque isso na cabeça. Só o que pretendo injetar na empresa do seu tio dá aproximadamente umas 4 vezes o valor do seu dote.'

'- Que é de...'

'- 2 milhões de dólares.'

Viu, mesmo na pouca luz que a lua proporcionava, que o queixo de Bella praticamente caiu.

'- Meu tio me colocou esse preço?'

'- É o que ele pode pagar no momento. Se estivesse em situação melhor, tenho certeza que seu dote seria ainda maior. Pretendo liberar para você ¼ desse valor no momento do nosso casamento e o restante quando nosso casamento terminar. Se tudo ocorrer bem, coloco mais meio milhão nesse valor, o que daria novamente 2 milhões.'

'- Tá tentando me comprar?'

'- É meio milhão quando nos casarmos e 2 milhões quando nos divorciarmos. Levando em conta que será por um breve período de tempo, é uma oferta vantajosa. Pense no que poderia fazer na Swanstart com esse dinheiro.'

Sabia que estava jogando sujo. Mas precisava se casar com ela. Tinha dito á Carlisle que faria com que ela se casasse com ele. E ele sempre conseguia o que queria. E no momento, ele queria se casar com aquela mestiça. Ela era bonita, esperta, inteligente... parecia a mulher perfeita. Como tinha se enganado!

Ela começou a caminhar na direção contrária.

'- É uma ilha Bella, só vai conseguir dar a volta.'

Nisso ela parou e se sentou na areia.

Edward olhou como ela refletia a luz da lua em seus cabelos castanhos, como as ondas chegavam próximas aos seus pés... reparou também que uma lágrima solitária corria pelo seu rosto. Mas ela logo limpou.

'- Foi pra isso que me trouxe aqui? Para que eu não fugisse?'

'- Não. Para termos privacidade. Não é uma conversa que eu quero que escutem. Só diz respeito á nós dois.'

Sentou-se ao lado dela.

'- Tem certeza que não há outra forma de convencer o meu tio?'

'- Não há. Já lhe disse que pra ele, essa é a alternativa perfeita. A única que pode desfazer tudo isso, é você. Se você se negar, é o fim da empresa de sua família. Ele não vai aceitar minha ajuda, os acionistas vão vender suas ações, a empresa Newton vai se infiltrar e vão acabar com a Swan. O único jeito, é você aceitar a minha proposta.'

Bella ficou em silêncio olhando a lua.

Edward respeitou o silêncio dela e não pôde deixar de pensar em como Bella era linda. Os cabelos castanhos balançando com a brisa, os olhos castanhos, a pele branquinha... Ela era tão... britânica. Sabia se comportar em reuniões sociais muito bem e era muito educada. Se vestia com elegância e descrição e se mostrou realmente muito esperta. Admirava aquela mulher ao seu lado, que em breve seria sua esposa. Por um curto espaço de tempo, mas era uma mulher admirável. Que ele saberia usufruir muito bem de tudo que ela tinha a lhe oferecer quando estivessem casados. Por hora, não forçaria nada. Ela estava quase cedendo. Podia sentir.

'- Sabe por quanto tempo estaríamos casados?'

.

.

"_**P**__or quanto tempo estaríamos casados?"_

O telefone na mesa de Bella tocou, resgatando-a de seus pensamentos. Aquela pergunta fatídica... foi quando fez aquela pergunta que Edward teve a certeza de que ela tinha aceitado. Ela tinha certeza disso. Aquele foi o momento em que ela aceitou mentalmente o acordo que Edward lhe ofereceu.

E ele começou a trapacear naquele exato momento, porque o casamento não foi _nada_ parecido com o que ele tinha prometido naquela noite.

_Ele trapaceou desde o começo... do começo até o fim! O fim... inesquecível... brutal..._

Ela se viu novamente tomada pela raiva. Edward tinha lhe dado os 500 mil iniciais. Mas ainda lhe devia os 2 milhões.

_Eu quero o que é meu!!_

O insistente toque do telefone tirou-lhe novamente de seus pensamentos.

'- Alô?' – disse ríspida.

'- Aqui é Jasper Hale, sou assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen. Procuro pela Sra. Cullen. Ela se encontra, por favor?'

Durante alguns segundos Bella ficou imóvel. Não podia dizer nada, nem respirar...

'- Sou eu, Jasper'

'- O Sr. Cullen me instruiu a dizer á Sra. que ele á espera hoje á noite, ás vinte horas. Pode me dizer o endereço por favor, para que eu lhe providencie uma limousine para ás sete e meia?'

Gaguejando, ela disse o endereço e com a mão trêmula, colocou-o novamente no gancho.

Ela ficaria novamente cara a cara com o homem que acabou com ela por dentro. Mas era uma feria tampada. Não se importava mais com isso, esse não era mais o objetivo.

_Eu quero aquele dinheiro. Ele é meu. Vou fazer com que ele me dê. Custe o que custar._

Era o único pensamento que ela se permitiria ter. Qualquer desvio poderia ser muito perigoso. Ainda mais, estando tão próxima de Edward Cullen.

.

.

**Edward** pousou os olhos na mulher á sua frente. Ao contrário de como estivera vestida no dia anterior, usava um terninho preto e uma blusa com gola de babados branca. Um sapato preto simplório de marca duvidosa e uma bolsa preta que provavelmente não era de couro. Era proposital, ele sabia disso. Ontem ela tinha interpretado o papel de Sra. Cullen. "Embora ela não mereça esse título" – pensou com raiva. Essa noite ela tinha escolhido a imagem de uma mulher comum.

'- E então?' – ouviu-a dizer.

Ele pressionou os lábios tentando em vão não demonstrar reação alguma. Como ela ousava entrar na sua cobertura e falar com ele desse jeito?

'- Você quis falar comigo. Então fale.'

Ele a observou estreitar os olhos. Pelo visto, não era só ele que tinha problemas em esconder reações aquela noite.

'- Eu quero o meu dinheiro.'

'- Seu dinheiro?' – ele repetiu as palavras, olhos penetrando nos dela. – ' _Seu_ dinheiro? A lei pensa diferente á respeito disso. Eu e seu tio temos um acordo firmado em cartório em que fica claro que aquele dinheiro é meu.'

Ver a fúria tomar o rosto de Bella o fez sorrir. Ela merecia aquilo e muito mais. Não passava de uma cobra com rosto de anjo. Ele sabia a verdade... e como doía saber.

'- Era um acordo verbal entre nós dois. Você disse que o dinheiro seria meu quando o nosso casamento terminasse. Isso é pura traição!'

'- Como _ousa_ me chamar de traidor?'

Aquilo o tinha irritado. Muito. Se tinha um traidor naquela história, era aquela loira vagabunda que se encontrava na frente dele.

'- O dinheiro é meu e você está com ele! Isso é pura traição!'

'- Será que você é mesmo tão estúpida á ponto de pensar que eu teria a mínima consideração em permitir que você ficasse com aquele dinheiro? Depois do que fez? Você não merece nada e nada é o vai ter. O que mais uma esposa adúltera merece?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

**Bella** sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Foi sugada de volta ao passado, onde Edward Cullen estava destroçando-a verbalmente e ela não conseguia revidar ou se defender. Era um grande dinossauro de garras afiadas que Bella tinha medo... muito medo. Não era certo ter medo. Talvez não fosse medo... o que era aquilo? Edward continuava falando e mais e mais lembranças daquele dia fatídico invadiram sua mente. Edward gritando, usando palavras de baixo calão para se referir a ela. E ela não conseguia se defender. Porque se o fizesse, teria que contar a ele... e isso, ele jamais saberia. Não seria diferente dessa vez.

Ela se preparou tanto para este momento... mas estar ali, cara a cara com ele, se mostrou muito mais difícil do que ela imaginava. As lembranças marchando em câmera lenta uma após a outra, tentando destruí-la por dentro.

_Não, ele não vai fazer isso dessa vez..._

Crispou os dedos nas mãos lutando por um autocontrole que ela sabia que existia em algum lugar dentro de si. Reequilibrou o peso do seu corpo e, com o rosto paralisado num expressão de total frieza, voltou a olhar pra ele. Sua voz também saiu fria.

'- Não estou aqui para falar do passado, Edward. Não dou a mínima para como o nosso casamento acabou. Ele apenas acabou. Estou aqui para receber o dinheiro que você se recusa a me dar. A sua dívida comigo.'

Ao terminar, Bella teve a certeza que Edward recebera um golpe. Pôde sentir o estopim sendo aceso e a bomba não explodindo. Chegou a sentir alguma coisa escorrendo pelo rosto de Edward, limpando-o de qualquer emoção. Ele estava se segurando e ela não tinha certeza até onde isso era bom ou ruim. Era melhor lidar com a fúria de Edward do que com o carinho dele. Mas isso ela nunca teve de verdade e sabia que jamais teria dele... e nem queria. Tudo que queria dele era aquele dinheiro.

'- Nós já estabelecemos que você não tem direito nenhum a esse dinheiro. – disse Edward num tom levemente mais brando – Porém... – Ele lhe deu um cima a baixo antes de continuar a frase. Bella sentiu-se invadida, mas sabia que não era hora de começar uma discussão – Talvez eu esteja disposto a mudar de idéia. Me diga, para que você quer esse dinheiro?'

Foi a vez de Bella levar um golpe. De maneira alguma ela poderia contar a verdade a Edward... mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda podia ouvi-lo gritar com ela o nome de Jacob, quando ela tentou lhe explicar quem era o homem nas fotos que Edward chacoalhava desesperadamente enquanto gritava. Dizer que o motivo pelo qual queria o dinheiro envolvia Jacob, seria com brandir uma bandeira vermelha para um touro.

'- Isso não é da sua conta.' – respondeu de modo frio e determinado.

Sentiu a raiva de Edward no ar. Edward Cullen era um homem que gostava de fazer as coisas a seu próprio modo. Ela tinha aprendido isso na pele.

Em geral, Edward conseguia tudo o que queria.

Mesmo quando era pessoal.

Principalmente quando era pessoal.

E ele não conhecia limites para conseguir o que queria.

_Edward não vale nada!_

Ela conteve seus pensamentos. A mente dele era perigosa, ela sabia disso. Era muito mais seguro ter Edward zangado com ela. Antes zangado do que lhe dando um cima a baixo!

A raiva de Edward era um ataque contido, frio e implacável de um homem bonito, rico e de classe e que tem certeza absoluta de que é tudo isso. Talvez esse fosse o problema dele.

_Concentre-se no seu objetivo! Concentre-se! Você veio aqui atrás do seu dinheiro. Mais nada!_

Absolutamente nada.

Mais se isso era verdade, porque ela não parava de reparar em cada olhar que ele lhe lançava e seus próprios olhos insistiam em espiar o corpo alto e esbelto daquele francês a sua frente?

_Controle-se!_

Ele começou a falar e ela se forçou a escutar.

'- Estamos falando de 2 milhões. Você não está acostumada a lidar com tanto dinheiro. Pode se tornar alvo de homens inescrupulosos que queiram rouba-lo de você.' – sua voz estava suave e a raiva tinha sumido sem deixar vestígios. Edward era perigoso, ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que toda aquela raiva permanecia dentro dele.

Bella permanecia cautelosa, sabia que tinha motivos para isso. Resolveu dar uma resposta que ele aceitasse.

'- Vou depositar em um banco, só isso. Quero gastar um pouco em uma casa e o resto permanecerá no banco.'

Era uma resposta evasiva, mas aceitável. E não era mentira. Ela sabia que não conseguiria mentir pra ele... mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

'- Uma casa para você e o seu amante? Como era mesmo o nome dele? Jacob?' – murmurou num tom que fez Bella ter certeza que Edward não estava nada calmo.

'- Eu não tenho nenhum amante.'- respondeu friamente.

'- Caso não se lembre, continuamos casados. Isso faz de qualquer homem que se aproxime de você seu amante.' – sua voz continuava calma e fria, mas Bella sentia muita raiva contida nela.

'- Não vim aqui discutir isso, Edward. Nosso casamento ou divórcio não é prioridade agora. Vim cobrar os dois milhões que você insiste em não me dar.'

Edward respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'- Tudo bem, vou liberar o dinheiro. Mas é claro que haverá condições.'

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de fúria e antes dela falar qualquer coisa, Edward levantou a mão abruptamente, o que fez com que ela se calasse. Se xingou mentalmente por relembrar o poder que ele exercia sobre ela.

'- O que eu tenho é algo que você quer e se você quiser esse algo, terá que aceitar as minhas condições.' – disse frio.

'- E elas são...' – perguntou já com medo da resposta.

'- Elas são muito simples. Você voltará para Paris comigo. E para a minha cama.'

Bella sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto. Ela estava branca, podia jurar. E então sua expressão de choque passou para um riso descontrolado. Ela estava rindo, vermelha e rindo. Esfregou as mãos no rosto e tentou segurar o riso. Não era um riso de quem está achando algo engraçado, era um riso de nervoso.

Edward permanecia calmo. Bella tinha tido essa reação poucas vezes durante o pouco tempo que tinham permanecido casados e parecia que ele lembrava disso.

_Droga! Ele sabe que eu estou nervosa!_ – ela pensou sem conseguir segurar o riso.

'- Você não pode estar falando sério!' – ela disse sorrindo de nervoso.

'- Nunca falei tão sério.' – Edward disse sem a menor perturbação na voz – 'Se quiser o dinheiro, vai cooperar.'

'- É ultrajante!' – Bella parou de rir e fez uma cara que era uma mistura de indignação com nojo.

'- Assim como o seu adultério.' – A voz de Edward estava fria como o aço.

'- Não farei isso! Não peça isso de mim!' – disse se segurando, com muita, muita raiva.

Já não tentava mais esconder o que sentia. Nem lembrava mais disso a esse ponto. Edward, por outro lado, parecia saber cada passo que estava dando.

'- Se não há mais nada a ser dito, você pode ir embora. Mas se for, não se dê ao trabalho de me procurar novamente. Você deve decidir agora o que fazer. Ou os dois milhões ou a sua fidelidade falsa ao seu amante.'

Ela estava paralisada, fitando-o com visível horror. E atras do horror vinham lembranças que ela jamais tinha se permitido ter. Não era possível que ela já tinha tido algo com aquele homem à sua frente.

'- Jacob não é meu amante!'

'- Chame-o do que quiser... eu não me importo. Você é minha esposa e isso o torna nada mais nada menos do que seu amante. E então, já decidiu?'

'- Não, por Deus, é claro que não vou fazer isso! Você deve ser louco se acha que posso fazer algo assim!'

'- Muito bem, se essa é a sua decisão...' – ele começou a caminhar até a porta.

A visão dele caminhando até a porta num convite mudo pra que ela se retirasse encheu-a de frustração e raiva.

'- Eu quero o meu dinheiro!' – sua voz era quase um grito de raiva.

Edward então parou onde estava e se virou para ela.

'- Então aceite as minhas condições. Não tem nada em você que eu já não conheça. Não tem porque agir como uma mulher decente e casta. Ambos sabemos que você não é nada disso.' – ele disse de modo frio e calmo.

Edward continuou caminhando até a porta e a abriu. Bella caminhou atrás dele sem sequer conseguir olhar pra frente. As palavras de Edward a cortavam como uma faca afiada em seu peito... ela não era nada disso... não, não era.

_Como eu fui capaz de... de ter algo com ele? Por que? Se ele acha que eu sou assim, por que...?_

'- Por que?' – foi tudo que ela foi capaz de dizer, os olhos enchendo d'água. Já não se importava mais em como ele a visse. As ultimas palavras de Edward a tinham destruído.

Num ato que nem mesmo ele esperava, Edward levou uma mão até o rosto de Bella e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. Viu os olhos de Bella cheios de água e engoliu em seco. Apertou os olhos num ato desesperado para se controlar. Ao abri-los, estava sério novamente, mas sua mão continuava no rosto de Bella e ela não fez a mínima menção de tirar a mão de Edward de lá.

Com extrema calma, ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos e correu os polegares pelos lábios de Bella. O toque deixou-a de pernas trêmulas.

'- Por que gosto de terminar o que começo.' – Edward respondeu a pergunta, sua mão ainda fazendo carinho no rosto de Bella.

Ela não conseguia se mover, não conseguia pensar. Estava paralisada, o coração batendo forte.

Então ele sorriu. O sorriso de um predador que apanha a sua presa. E recolheu a mão.

'- Volto amanhã para Paris às 8hs da manhã. Você tem até lá para decidir o que fazer. Terá um motorista à sua espera ao sair do prédio agora. Ele irá busca-la amanhã às 6hs, se decidir vir comigo. Mas ambos já sabemos a sua decisão, não é, Sra. Cullen.'

Edward abriu a porta e aguardou que ela se retirasse.

Bella saiu, pernas tremendo.

Edward fechou a porta logo após.

--

**Edward** escorregou o corpo pela parede e se sentou no chão. O que ele era? Burro? Droga, aquilo era só uma cena dela! Bella não valia nada! Em primeiro lugar, ele jamais deveria ter oferecido a ela um lugar ao seu lado na sua cama... ou a chance dela conseguir o dinheiro! Bella não valia nada! Ela só se casou com ele por causa daquele maldito dinheiro!

_Mas não era essa a idéia?_ – uma voz perguntou na sua cabeça.

_Era! Mas ela me devia ao menos fidelidade!_ – outra voz respondeu.

_E fidelidade estava no acordo?_ – a primeira voz perguntou.

_É obvio que estava! Estava lá, implícito mas estava!_ – a segunda voz respondeu.

Olhou para frente e viu três gotas no seu carpete de madeira. Provavelmente lágrimas que tinham caído dos olhos de Bella.

Não pense nisso. Ela provavelmente nunca pensou nas lágrimas que você derramou todo esse tempo! Ela não pensa em ninguém além dela mesma!

Foi até sua pasta e pegou um envelope. Lá estavam as provas da traição daquela loira vagabunda! Nunca tinha comprado um paparazi. Aquele saiu bem caro, mas ter aquelas fotos em seu poder valia mais do que qualquer dinheiro.

Elas estavam sempre com ele. Sempre que ele tinha vontade de entrar em contato com ela, olhava para aquelas fotos, para lembrar o quão vagabunda ela era. Mas daquela vez tinha sido diferente. Ela foi atrás dele... cobrando um dinheiro que se julgava no direito de ter. Ridículo!

E ele não resistiu dessa vez. Talvez ela tivesse visto a burrada que fez e estava usando isso como desculpa para vê-lo. Ele era bonito, rico e um perfeito cavalheiro. Sabia disso. Qualquer mulher de Paris invejaria Bella. Mas não, aquela morena vagabunda nunca tinha lhe dado valor algum. Quando chegou a pensar que talvez houvesse uma chance pra eles ela sumiu e só foi aparecer dois dias depois, quando ele já tinha em mãos as fotos dela com aquele maldito.

Jogou as fotos de lado e se levantou. Serviu-se de uma grande dose de vinho e sentou-se no sofá, levando a garrafa consigo para a mesa de centro. A garrafa sumiu e ele nem ao menos percebeu. Edward não era um homem de beber e aquilo o assustou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que ele parasse.

_Aquela morena vagabunda acabou comigo! E ele nem ao menos merece que eu aja assim! Mas por que eu não consigo ser indiferente? Tô cansado de saber que ela não vale nada! Por que eu não consigo me controlar quando estou perto dela?_

Memórias invadiram a cabeça de Edward. Memórias que ele sempre fugia mas que dessa vez, ele sequer tentou empurrar de volta. Daquele dia, aquele único dia em que seus corpos se uniram sem palavras, aquele dia que Edward pôde sentir o que era fazer amor, e não sexo.

Amor...

A palavra caçoou dele. Aquilo poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, menos amor.

_Aquela vagabunda jamais amou qualquer coisa além dela mesma!_

As lembranças de Edward não pareciam querer ir embora... Podia ver como se fosse ontem seus dedos correndo pela pele de Bella, seus corpos nus querendo se fundir, aquele cabelo castanho lindo grudando nas costas suadas e aquele sorriso lindo de satisfação que iluminava seus olhos chocolates a cada investida dele...

_Era tudo falso... Falso... Vagabunda! Maldita! Podia ter me dito desde o começo que tinha outra pessoa! Eu jamais ia ter te conquistado se você tivesse sido honesta comigo!_

Buscou outra garrafa e quando estava pela metade, começou a ter idéias que o encorajaram. Talvez levar Bella consigo não seja de todo ruim. Ele poderia ter a vingança que sempre quis. E ia ser muito, muito prazeroso!

Bella vai me pagar! Vou fazer com que ela se sinta como realmente é, uma vagabunda! É isso que ela vai ser na minha cama, uma vagabunda! E quando eu já estiver cheio dela, vou chutá-la para fora da minha cama e da minha vida, definitivamente! Ela nunca, jamais, deveria ter ganhado o privilégio de ser chamada de Sra. Cullen!

Com esses pensamentos e um sorriso bêbado no rosto, Edward virou o resto da garrafa e caiu no sofá, acordando de madrugada pra tomar um banho e um café bem forte.

--

**Bella** nem reparou o caminho que fizeram. Nem percebeu que já tinham chegado. O motorista precisou avisá-la para que descesse. Desceu e ficou olhando o carro sair. Ainda ficou olhando um tempo para o vazio quando percebeu que não tinha sequer se virado para o prédio. Entrou e pegou o elevador, sem se lembrar que tinha que apertar o botão. Depois de algum tempo com o elevador parado, lembrou de apertar o botão. Desceu no seu andar e ficou olhando para a sua porta. Quando finalmente abriu-a e entrou em casa, começou a chorar desesperadamente. Estava soluçando de tanto chorar. Não pensava em nada, apenas chorava.

Quando já tinha chorado tudo o que tinha pra chorar, enxugou as lágrimas e serviu-se de uma boa dose de vinho. Tomou um gole e desabou no sofá, taça na mão.

_Não quero pensar nisso. Quero fingir apenas que nada aconteceu. Quero fingir que não o encontrei essa noite e que ele não me fez essa proposta absurda! Mas não posso fazer isso! Preciso tomar uma decisão._

Serviu-se de outra dose de vinho. Assim que tomou, outra voz surgiu em seu cérebro.

_Como assim tomar uma decisão? Não deve tomar decisão coisa nenhuma! O que ele disse é impensável, é repugnante e ultrajante! Ele merece ir pro inferno apenas por ter dito isso!_

E então a outra voz disse:

_Bem, então você terá que se virar sem esse dinheiro!_

Ela engoliu em seco. Eles não podiam se virar sem esse dinheiro. Sem o dinheiro que prometeu a Jacob, a casa não estaria pronta a tempo das férias de verão. O que significava mais uma estação sem poder receber as crianças. Para muitas delas, aquela poderia ser e única oportunidade de uma vida melhor, de enxergar um futuro com mais oportunidades.

O projeto inteiro dependia dela conseguir o dinheiro!

Estava furiosa novamente. Jogou a taça contra a parede e ela quebrou-se em vários pedaços, mas ela nem se importou com isso. Ignorou os cacos e serviu-se de outra dose de vinho em uma taça nova.

Tomou alguns goles de vinho. O álcool estava correndo pelo seu sangue, deixando-a agressiva e nervosa.

_Edward não tem nenhum direito a esse dinheiro! Dane-se o que a lei diz! Eu deveria ter recebido aquele dinheiro assim que nosso casamento acabou!_

Tomou outro gole de vinho.

_Era uma droga de um miai! Apenas uma droga de um miai temporário, só pra fazer meu tio aceitar a ajuda daquele infeliz! Como alguém pode ser tão bom com algumas pessoas e tão cruel com outras?_

Terminou a taça em um só gole. Indignação se misturando ao álcool em suas veias.

_Era obvio que fidelidade era algo irrelevante! Aquele imbecil tinha tido varias amantes, elas vinham jogar isso na minha cara todos os dias! Como ele pode me cobrar fidelidade? Só porque eu sou mulher? Poupe-me Edward, você não é nem um pouco tradicional!_

Apertou os dedos em volta da taça vazia e gritou para as paredes, como naquele dia:

'- Foi só um miai temporário, Edward. Não foi de verdade. Não significou nada, nada! E você deveria tê-lo tratado como tal em vez de jogar comigo!'

Podia ouvir a voz de Edward chamando-a de vagabunda e lhe atirando as fotos...

Tacou a taça na parede novamente como que afastando de vez as lembranças. Mais cacos se juntaram aos que estavam no chão e ela os ignorou novamente. Apenas uma frase veio em sua cabeça: _"Gosto de terminar o que comecei."_

Se tivesse outra taça em sua mão, Bella tinha certeza que seria a terceira da noite a ir para a parede.

Então toda expressão abandonou seu rosto. Edward queria tê-la em sua cama novamente. Ele não queria terminar nada. Ele queria vingança, e sabia exatamente como conseguir.

Adultério.

Foi esse o crime que ele lhe acusou.

_Tão injusto!_

Ela tinha tentado se defender. Mas ele não ouvia, até que ela simplesmente desistiu. Edward já tinha tirado suas conclusões. Aquelas fotos não diziam nada, mas o fato dela ter sumido por dois dias e dele ter fotos dela com Jacob pareciam valer alguma coisa pra ele.

_A vingança de Edward terá algo a ver com isso. É pra isso que ele quer me levar a Paris. Não posso aceitar voltar pra lá. Não vou suportar que Edward se vingue de mim, não vou. Todos esse tempo tentando esquecer para ser puxada de volta pra lá! Não posso!_

Serviu-se de outra dose e virou-a de uma vez, enchendo a taça novamente.

Para início de conversa, não podia fazer isso com seu tio. Desde que terminou o casamento que seu tio estimava tanto, nunca mais entrou em contato com ele, nem mesmo para lhe explicar o que aconteceu. Tinha apenas dito que "acabara irreversivelmente". Mas sabia que Edward tinha lhe contado sua versão da historia, pois seu tio nunca mais tinha nem tentado falar com ela.

Ele poderia ter dito ao seu tio que o casamento simplesmente tinha chegado ao fim sem lhe contar o motivo. Afinal, era esse o plano desde o começo.

Simplesmente...

A palavra caçoou dela. Não teve nada de simples naquele divorcio.

Nem tinha nada de simples agora.

Edward ia ter sua vingança porque ela precisava desesperadamente daquele dinheiro para as crianças.

Vingança...

Um sorriso bêbado apareceu nos lábios de Bella.

Ela terminou a taça e se serviu de mais uma dose de uma nova garrafa.

Bem, ela também poderia usar essa vingança para seus próprios propósitos!

Não dinheiro, mas uma coisa muito mais importante.

Ela se queria de volta.

_Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso! E quando tudo tiver acabado, partirei com o dinheiro que é meu por direito e Edward Cullen poderá ir para o inferno!_

Porque se ela conseguisse, então finalmente estaria livre do homem com quem tinha se casado. Era sua chance!

Se ele quisesse que ela fosse como uma daquelas amantes vagabundas que ele tinha por um tempo, ótimo. Porque depois disso, ela tinha certeza que estaria livre dele.

_Eu posso fazer isso... eu posso..._

Com a pouca coragem reunida, escreveu um bilhete para Jacob para deixar na portaria pela manhã. Não conseguiria ligar pra ele. Ele jamais deveria saber como ela ia conseguir esse dinheiro. Ele ficaria ultrajado. E com razão. Deveria mantê-lo na ignorância para seu próprio bem. Assim como fez da outra vez. Jamais contou a Jacob a maneira brutal como seu casamento terminou, ou o porque... Fez isso em parte para proteger Jacob, mas em outra, porque se contasse, tinha certeza de que Jacob iria conversar com Edward para explicar tudo. E então ele saberia a verdade...

_Não!!_

Ela interrompeu abruptamente seus pensamentos. Jacob precisava ser mantido fora da confusão que foi o fim de seu casamento. Ela o conhecia a muito tempo e ele era de importância vital pra ela. Mas isso era entre ela e Edward.

Foi até seu quarto e começou a jogar coisas desordenadamente dentro da mala. Não fazia questão nenhuma de se enfeitar pra ele.

--

**E**la teve que dormir e acordar repetindo aquilo, senão jamais teria forças para entrar naquele carro que a esperava no portão do prédio em que morava.

Ainda teve que explicar pro porteiro que estava tudo bem na noite anterior, já que alguns vizinhos tinham até pensado em chamara policia, pois Bella não era de fazer alvoroço.

Foi mal vestida de propósito: Calça jeans, suéter e tênis. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque baixo e frouxo e apesar do tempo nublado, mantinha óculos escuros. Não queria correr o risco de manter contato visual com Edward.

Mas Bella sabia que mesmo de óculos escuros, não olhar para Edward, seria um sacrifício. Por um terrível momento, quando o viu caminhar em sua direção, teve que reunir forças para não sair correndo dali.

Não havia nada nos olhos de Edward quando ele a olhou. Nem satisfação por ela estar ali, nem desdém por sua aparência desleixada.

Ele não disse nada a ela. Se limitou a dizer alguma coisa em francês ao seu assistente, Jasper Hale. Este se dirigiu a ela.

'- Sou Jasper Hale, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen. A Sra. precisa de algo para o vôo?'

Bella lembrava muito bem dele, a sombra de Edward.

'- Não, muito obrigada.'

Edward então se dirigiu ao avião e Bella foi atrás. Na hora de embarcarem, ele permitiu que ela entrasse primeiro com um gesto mudo de cavalheirismo, que em nada envolvia consideração pessoal ou qualquer outra coisa.

O interior do jato, com suas poltronas de couro e mesas de mogno, despertou memórias da vida que tivera ao lado de Edward: aviões particulares, helicópteros, iates gigantes, mansões, ilhas particulares, carros de luxo e roupas assinadas por estilistas. Matérias do qual eram feitos os sonhos de muita gente. Mas não mais os dela. Ela queria distância de tudo aquilo. E lá estava ela novamente...

Sentou-se na poltrona onde esperava ficar o mais distante possível de Edward e deixou a mochila cair aos seus pés. De um bolso maior, retirou um caderno. Fechou o sinto de segurança e começou a escrever. Desviou os olhos do caderno apenas para assistir a decolagem.

Era um caderno de música. Cheio de pentagramas. Escrever a acalmava... mas ela não conseguia lembrar a melodia. Tirou de um bolso lateral o seu mp4. Começou a ouvir as melodias de uma musica calma, de um compositor desconhecido. Havia achado aquele CD por acaso, de um desses músicos de rua e não tinha resistido. Eram melodias lindas e originais.

Então passaram a surgir no caderno notas de todos os tipos: semibreves, colcheias, semicolcheias, mínimas, ligaduras, pontos de aumento, sustenidos,...

Edward estava do outro lado do avião, conversando em francês com Jasper. A voz grave de Edward falando em francês fez com que Bella lembrasse de palavras... palavras que não eram meros termos comerciais.

Sentiu um arrepio. Toda a falsa coragem reunida na noite anterior a abandonou. Ela estava no avião dele, sendo conduzida de volta ao França.

_Ele vai fazer sexo comigo! E eu consenti! Minha presença nesse avião é o meu consentimento! Ah meu Deus, o que eu tô fazendo aqui?_

Ela devia estar louca! Se tivesse juízo, usaria o cartão de credito e fugiria assim que aterrizassem. Mas se fizesse isso, jamais teria o seu dinheiro...

Jacob jamais conseguiria o dinheiro. A Granja Black não conseguiria abrir naquele verão. Crianças que precisavam desesperadamente dela, deixariam de ser beneficiadas. E Bella não conseguiria se livrar dele, o que na noite passada, apareceu tão próximo de seu alcance.

Sua liberdade definitiva do poder que Edward Cullen exercia sobre ela. O poder que ela temia mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. O poder que ela sentia emanar dele, que a entorpecia, a tirava de si e a fazia agir de forma que em sã consciência jamais agiria. O poder que a deixava a mercê dele.

Ela precisava se livrar disso tudo para ser realmente livre.

_Eu preciso fazer isso! É a única maneira Não vou pensar nisso. Vou simplesmente fazer. É isso, vou apenas fazer! Não pense nisso. Não pense nisso. Não pense nisso..._

Jasper interrompeu o seu mantra mudo lhe perguntando se queria beber alguma coisa.

Aceitou um café. Só em pensar em bebida, seu estômago reclamou. Bebericou o café e por um momento, desligou o mp4, apreciando o silêncio.

Começou a ouvir uma melodia triste de uma flauta. Não lembrava daquela, talvez não tivesse ouvido o cd inteiro e essa lhe tenha passado despercebido.

Instantaneamente, começou a escrever as notas até que em dado momento, parou, dando-se conta de que seu mp4 estava desligado.

Foi quando olhou para trás e viu Edward tocando, de olhos fechados, uma lágrima solitária descendo pelo seu rosto.

A música era tão triste que não pôde deixar de chorar também. Parecia uma ferida muito profunda... se não viesse de Edward, poderia dizer que aquilo não era uma música, era um lamento.

Esse era um dom de Bella, ler a alma da música.

O que será que Edward tinha? E desde quando tocava flauta de modo tão perfeito?

--

**Edward** sentou-se numa poltrona o mais longe possível de Bella. Mal acreditava que ela estava mesmo indo com ele de volta ao França. Ela tinha vindo, impulsionada pela sua crença de que tinha direito ao dinheiro de seu tio. O tio que ela envergonhara, que depois de tanto tempo, ainda mal conseguia olhar para ele de tamanha vergonha que sentia da sobrinha. Como ela podia ter feito o que fez, e ainda lhe exigir que ele entregasse o seu dinheiro?

Jasper não lhe perguntou nada. Lembrou-se de que este era o maior motivo por mantê-lo perto de si. Era um empregado surdo e mudo. Discrição era o seu nome e isso era tudo que Edward precisava sendo o homem rico e influente que era. Para isso, o pagava muito bem, tendo assim a certeza de que Jasper jamais o trairia. Jasper tinha mulher e filhos no França, mas vivia a vida de Edward. Parou por um momento pensando no quão difícil deveria ser para ele viver a sua vida. Talvez devesse dar umas férias para ele. E se programar também para tirar algumas.

Depois que terminasse com Bella, definitivamente precisaria de férias. De preferência, em um lugar onde jamais tivessem ouvido falar de Edward Cullen.

Parou e pensou o quanto era solitário. Poderia ter a mulher que quisesse ao seu lado. Mas mesmo assim... era um sentimento de solidão. Olhou para a morena que se sentava algumas poltronas a frente. Ela estava com o seu caderno de música a mão. Já o havia visto algumas vezes na época em que eram casados. Bella geralmente o pegava quando estava ansiosa ou nervosa... Sabia tanto daquela mulher e ao mesmo tempo não sabia nada. Ela tinha sido a única com quem algum dia já pensou em realmente ter uma família... ou filhos. Mas aquela vagabunda o tinha traído!

Vagabunda... Era pra isso que ela estava ali, para ser a vagabunda dele. Era nisso que ele a transformaria... no que ela era. Para que seus olhos guardassem a imagem dela na sua cama, como uma vagabunda qualquer, mulheres como Tanya que se vendiam pra ele a troco de algumas jóias ou puro prazer. Ela não passava de apenas mais uma. Afinal, como dissera na noite passada, ele tinha com ela "negócios não concluídos". E depois que terminasse, iria expulsá-la de um vez por todas de sua vida. Bella não merecia nada. Se 2 milhões fosse o preço que tinha que pagar pela sua humilhação, que fosse. Ela ia para o lugar que deveria ter ocupado desde o começo: na sua cama, como uma vagabunda qualquer que estava ali para satisfazê-lo e nunca, nunca como a Sra. Cullen!

Pediu a Jasper que parassem de falar sobre negócios e pediu a sua flauta. Desde que Bella foi embora, ele precisou de algo que ocupasse sua mente e não o fizesse pensar tanto nela. Começou a estudar flauta com afinco, todas as noites depois do trabalho alternando aulas com dias de estudo solitário. Foi assim que em apenas dois anos, passou a tocar o instrumento com maestria. Sua professora dizia que em dois anos, ele tocava como se já tivesse estudado por cinco, que se não fosse quem fosse, o colocaria na orquestra de Paris. Edward encarava aquele elogio com um sorriso, mas ninguém sabia que aquela era uma forma de afastar pensamentos sobre ela, sua maior aliada para não se embebedar quando não fosse possível.

Uma melodia lenta e triste saiu da sua flauta.

Viu Bella com os fones de ouvido e teve certeza de que estava alto. Se conhecia bem a loira à sua frente, sabia que aquilo era para não ouvir a sua voz e portanto, deveria estar em um volume bem alto.

Sentiu liberdade para fechar os olhos e nem percebeu quando uma lágrima solitária caiu em seu rosto.

Não tentou impedir quando seus pensamentos o levaram de volta àquela fatídica noite, em que expulsara aquela mulher de sua vida.

A música o lembrava de toda a sua dor, dos dias que permaneceu como de luto, de como chorou ou se afastou de tudo por ela.

Terminou a música e abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos de Bella em si, sem os óculos escuros. Dos olhos dela também caiam lágrimas... foi um momento inexplicável.

'- Dói muito?' – ouviu-a perguntar.

'- Sim.' – foi tudo que respondeu.

'- Quando começou a tocar?'

'- Há cerca de dois anos. Tenho aulas quase todos os dias.'

'- Sua música é um choro da sua alma.'

'- Isso não lhe diz respeito.'

'- Tem razão. Me desculpe. Não devia me intrometer em algo tão pessoal.' – ela disse se virando.

Que mulher é essa? Por um momento, pensou que ela entendia seus sentimentos e se importava. Que figura é essa?

_Quem é você de verdade, Bella Cullen?_

--

**... Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

.

**E**nquanto o jato descia, Bella sentiu seu estômago queimar novamente. Não apenas por causa do tormento que a aguardava ou por causa das memórias que começavam a voltar com toda a força, mas por causa de duas perguntas: Onde ela iria ficar? Edward desejaria ser visto com ela em publico?

_Deus, que ele não esteja pensando em fazer isso!_

Engoliu em seco. Aparecer em publico com Edward tinha sido a pior parte de seu casamento. Era irônico. Afinal de contas, essa era justamente a razão de seu casamento. Mostrar ao mundo que Carlisle Swan não estava aceitando caridade e sim fazendo algo que toda família francesa aprovaria: um casamento arranjado para beneficio mutuo entre sua sobrinha e um marido apropriado. Salvar sua empresa era apenas conseqüência.

Assim, manter as aparências tinha sido uma parte essencial de seu casamento. No começo, Bella pensou que conseguiria lidar com isso. Mas não fazia idéia do quanto seria difícil.

Ela chegou a se encolher quando as lembranças começaram a voltar em sua mente.

Sendo sobrinha de Carlisle Swan, ela foi objeto de interesse para o grupo de amigos e conhecidos de seu tio, sendo imediatamente aceita por eles, mesmo tendo origem inglesa. Mas como esposa de Edward Cullen, não foi objeto de interesse... mas de curiosidade quase violenta.

Especialmente por parte das mulheres. Seu tio não mentiu quando disse que qualquer mulher em Paris iria inveja-la – mulheres que viam em seu marido um objeto de interesse sexual. E elas eram muitas... mulheres como aquela que tentara cativar sua atenção na noite em que Bella o tinha conhecido. Mulheres que se não tiveram um caso com ele, ambicionavam ter um.

E foi assim que Bella compreendeu que tinha cometido uma gafe social da mais alta ordem: obter o maior prêmio matrimonial da sociedade francesa.

Sem merece-lo.

E o pior: sem aprecia-lo.

Bella pensou que havia fracassado em apreciar a sorte de ter Edward como marido. Os comentários ásperos que recebera de varias outras mulheres, tinham sido prova suficiente disso. Ela agia com indiferença as congratulações falsas e comentários maldosos sobre sua união com Edward. Mas essa indiferença, provavelmente as irritava ainda mais.

Ela odiou cada ocasião social que foi obrigada a comparecer, até que, finalmente, para seu alivio, foi castigada como uma inglesa fria e sem sentimentos e foi afastada de uma vez de sua vida.

Mas não foi apenas conhecer aquela multidão de mulheres falsas que mostrou a Bella o grande erro que foi aquele casamento. Ela sabia dizer o exato momento em que compreendeu isso.

Ela sempre foi uma noiva relutante. Os termos absurdos daquele miai a obrigaram a esconder seu casamento da mãe, de seu padastro. Bella entrou em pânico quando soube que seu tio estava planejando convida-los para a cerimonia. Ela inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada para seu tio. Se contasse algo para a mãe, sem duvida ela tomaria o primeiro vôo para Paris para dete-la.

Como Jacob teria que administrar a Swanstart sozinho por algum tempo, ela lhe contou a verdade. Jacob também ameaçou pegar o primeiro vôo para impedi-la, mas ela conseguiu dete-lo. Percebeu que mesmo falando que seria um casamento de fachada e que voltaria com uma bela doação para a instituição, Jacob pareceu decepcionado com ela.

A única coisa que lhe dava animo para continuar era o alivio nos olhos de seu tio. E também o fato de que desde de que ficou noiva de Edward, eles se viram pouquíssimas vezes e se tratavam de forma impessoal.

Embora fosse um mero acordo comercial, o casamento foi feito com um luxo invejável. A cerimônia civil foi seguida por uma grande festa, na qual ela se manteve ao lado de Edward, rígida, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer.

Lembrava do sorriso de satisfação de Edward ao vê-la vestida de noiva.

'- Esta realmente linda, Bella. É uma perfeita senhora Cullen.' – ouviu-o dizer.

'- Obrigada.' – ela respondeu automaticamente.

Pensando agora, percebeu que naquele dia, tinha ligado o automático. Não pensava, só agia.

Apenas quando chegaram no destino de sua lua-de-mel que a verdade atingiu Bella como um raio. Enquanto foi conduzida ate a suíte de lua de mel num hotel cinco estrelas, com as portas sendo fechadas atrás de si e de Edward, foi que finalmente algo a fez aceitar que aos olhos do mundo, ele era seu marido.

Ali estava ela, olhando horrorizada para um único quarto... e uma única cama. Ela se virou para a porta e se deparou com Edward atrás de si, afrouxando a gravata.

'- O que foi?' – ele perguntou ríspido, vendo sua expressão de choque.

'- Só há uma cama.'

'- Você é virgem por acaso?' – ele perguntou divertido.

'- Não! Mas isso não importa de qualquer forma. Combinamos camas separadas!' – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de horror.

'- Na minha casa sim. Mas isso aqui é uma suíte de lua de mel. Não esperava que eu pedisse camas separadas, esperava?'

Bella caminhou até a sua mala, próxima ao vasto guarda-roupa. Tirou de lá o pijama mais discreto que possuía e se encaminhou para ao banheiro. Edward tirou a gravata e a camisa.

_Será que ele usa roupas para dormir?_

O pensamento se formou tão rápido na mente de Bella que ele nem teve tempo para reprimi-lo. E pior, uma imagem instantânea de Edward o acompanhou.

'- Só há um banheiro... e não tem portas!'

'- Bella Cullen, - Edward começou divertido, tamanha a expressão de choque de Bella – esta é uma suíte de lua de mel. É esperado que os noivos tomem banho juntos nesta enorme banheira ás suas costas.'

'- Mas eu...'

'- Não se preocupe. Prometo que não vou olhar. A propósito, vou dormir ali naquele sofá, tudo bem?' – ele disse apontando para um amplo sofá.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Essa pequena conversa ditou o resto da lua de mel, que Edward passou com políticos e empresários e ela em passeios guiados. Essa rotina se manteve quando voltaram para Paris, para morar na imensa Mansão Cullen.

Eles mal viam um ao outro naquela casa e Bella sentia-se grata por isso. Mesmo assim, ela sempre sentia-se grata quando ele partia em viagens de negócios pela Europa ou Inglaterra. Era muito mais fácil ser a Sra. Cullen quando o Sr. Cullen não estava por perto.

Não que isso solucionasse outro problema: tédio.

A ocupação principal do circulo social no qual Bella se viu inserida era conversar coisas fúteis e gastar dinheiro. Não que Bella não gostasse de gastar dinheiro, como qualquer mulher normal. Mas para ela era absurdo pagar 5 mil dólares num vestido ou 3 mil num par de sapatos... E também lhe era insuportável a idéia de ouvir as mulheres lhe contarem dos casos que tinham tido com Edward. Por isso, reuniões sociais estavam fora de questão. Ela adoraria passar mais tempo com o tio, mas agora que Edward o estava ajudando a tirar a empresa da ruína, ele passava dias e noites no escritório e alem disso, Bella tinha medo de dizer algo que denunciasse que seu casamento era uma farsa.

Para vencer isso, ela explorava Paris de todas as formas. Chegou a contratar uma guia e visitou todos os museus, parques e templos da região. Empolgada com a descoberta da herança cultural de seu pai, contratou também um professor particular de francês e começou a estudar o idioma e ir mais afundo na historia do pais. Também se tornou uma freqüentadora assídua de óperas, bales e teatros. Na Mansão Cullen, ela também passou bons momentos na academia completa e na piscina interna que era aquecida.

Mas essa era a parte fácil de seu casamento. O pior era quando Edward estava na cidade e eles tinham que cumprir uma agenda infindável de eventos sociais. Infelizmente, manter as aparências era parte de seu casamento.

Ser parte de um casal com Edward era algo altamente desconfortável. As pessoas os seguiam com olhos curiosos e críticos e isso apenas a deixava ainda mais constrangida com o papel que precisava interpretar. Por esse motivo, ela se comportava com educação exagerada e, embora fosse obrigada a usar roupas ridiculamente caras para essas ocasiões, sempre escolhia vestidos (Edward sempre pedia que ela usasse vestidos) extremamente discretos – roupas que não enfatizavam ou mostravam demais a sua silhueta.

Suas roupas provocavam olhares de desdém das mulheres que sofisticadas que freqüentavam os locais onde Edward escolhia suas parceiras, mas porque ela se importaria? Sua maior preocupação era suportar o tormento de ser a Sra. Cullen. Era torturante passar o tempo ao lado do Marido, ciente de sua presença. Mas as piores ocasiões, sem duvida, eram aquelas em que ela precisava ficar em casa, entretendo convidados. Odiava ser a esposa de um homem tão desejado.

Tinha vontade de gritar a todas que podiam ficar com ele. Especialmente para uma delas...

Tanya...

Em um dos eventos que eles compareceram logo depois da farsa de sua lua-de-mel, uma mulher abordou Edward. Bella a reconheceu imediatamente. Era a mulher de corpo espetacular que estivera no jantar de seu tio, no dia que Bella conheceu Edward. A mulher flertara com Edward, ignorando-a complemente. E parecia que agora, ele iria fazer o mesmo.

- Eddie! – Ela disse num ronronado feliz, ignorando complemente a presença de Bella. Como se para isolar Bella complemente, ela prosseguiu em francês num tom intimo e caloroso. A forma como Tanya se mantinha perto de Edward enquanto falava, contrastava fortemente com o distanciamento que ela mantinha dele. Outra diferença que Bella notou, ,foi o sorriso que Edward dirigiu á mulher.

_Ele nunca me dirigiu um sorriso desses..._ – pensou triste.

As palavras se formaram em sua cabeça antes que ela pudesse impedi-las. Ela as espantou imediatamente. Edward jamais suspirara ou sorrira pra ela daquele jeito. Era o tipo de sorriso que um amante da a uma mulher cujas intimidades já foram trocadas. Não para uma mulher com quem ele casara para salvar a empresa do amigo de seu pai. Uma mulher que não significava nada pra ele.

Mas que diabos ela estava pensando?

Edward que tivesse quantas amantes quisesse! Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso.

E como prova, ela estendeu a mão para Tanya.

- Olá. Nos ainda não nos conhecemos, não é? – disse num tom cordial. – Tenho certeza que me lembraria de você.

A voz de Bella tinha saído serena e carregada de sotaque britânico. Mas viu que Tanya registrou o insulto sutil. A amante de Edward não era o tipo de mulher que outras esqueceriam se a tivessem visto antes. Apesar de aparentar mais de trinta anos, tinha o rosto imaculadamente maquiado e por isso, Bella tinha certeza de que ela poderia ter bem mais que isso.

- Tanya. Uma velha amiga de Edward. – respondeu Tanya.

- Imagine, não _tão _velha. – disse dando ênfase ao tão.

Ao seu lado, escutou Edward pigarrear subitamente. Não tinha sido a tentativa de disfarçar uma risada, teria?

- Tanya, - Edward disse num tom pacificador. – esta é Bella, como você deve saber, ela é minha esposa e sobrinha de Carlisle Swan. Herdeira da Swans.

Tanya sorriu antes de dizer:

- Sim, e deixe-me parabeniza-los pela excelente união Swans e Cullen Corp. Um excelente arranjo.

Edward ficou quieto mas Bella foi rápida.

- Obrigada. Felizmente algumas de nós temos mais sorte do que outras em termos de arranjo. Olhe para mim, estou casada com o melhor partido de Paris enquanto outras chegam aos trinta sem um mísero caso decente.

Edward teve um ataque de tosse que era, visivelmente, a tentativa de esconder uma risada.

- Felizmente, para outras de nós isso pode ser resolvido facilmente. – disse Tanya – E agora Eddie, diga-me quando estará livre para almoçarmos. Preciso da sua perícia comercial para escolher o melhor investimento para os milhões que vou levar em meu acordo de divórcio.

Ela voltou a falar em francês, isolando Bella novamente. Bella rangeu os dentes mas não saiu do lado de Edward. Ela poderia jurar que Tanya não estava falando de negócios naquele tom sensual!

- Então até sexta-feira, Eddie. – murmurou Tanya em inglês enquanto se afastava e sorria para Edward. Bella apertou com forca a haste de seu cálice de vinho.

Bella forcou-se a relaxar. Ela não dava a mínima se Edward tivesse um caso com Tanya. Ou com qualquer outra. Ela não quisera nem mesmo estar casada com Edward Cullen, de modo que pouco importava se ele tinha casos com outras mulheres. Ela só não queria saber dos detalhes.

- Me desculpe pela cena agora pouco. – ouviu Edward dizer. – Sei que fui o protagonista dela.

- Se divertiu bastante? Não soube esconder, Edward, quase riu duas vezes.

- Nunca tinha visto duas mulheres brigando por mim.

- Não foi questão de brigar por você, pelo menos, não da minha parte. Eu fui provocada e respondi a altura. Mas não se preocupe, isso não é da minha índole. Não vai acontecer novamente. Eu geralmente costumo ignorar esse tipo de comentário. Mas Tanya foi muito descarada, sabe disso.

- Diga-me Bella, lembrava-se dela, não lembrava?

- Perfeitamente. Mas falar da idade dela foi um golpe baixo.

- Ela soube defender-se.

- Falando das vantagens do nosso arranjo de casamento? Será que ela pensou que eu não sabia disso?

- Muitas mulheres de nosso circulo social não o sabem. Os homens fazem questão de conquistá-las antes.

- Como o conto de fadas que você e meu tio estavam pintando?

- Provavelmente.

- Não sou o tipo de mulher que pode ser enganada tão facilmente.

- Sei disso. E honestamente, fico feliz que não seja. Odiaria estar casado com uma mulher que acredita que eu sou o príncipe encantado. Você é prática, Bella. Gosto disso em você. A propósito, obrigado pelo "melhor partido de Paris", me senti lisonjeado.

- São palavras de meu tio. Achei que usa-las causaria o impacto desejado. Parece que deu certo.

- Sim, acho que Tanya não esperava que você fosse falar do nosso casamento tão naturalmente.

- Certamente que não. Edward, aquele ali não é meu tio?

Edward virou a cabeça para onde Bella estava olhando:

- Sim, é ele mesmo.

- Vou até lá cumprimentá-lo. Não posso passar a noite inteira grudada em você.

Ela começou a se mover, mas os dedos longos de Edward seguraram o seu pulso.

- Por que não? – perguntou Edward de modo casual mas num tom nada formal. – Afinal de contas, somos recém-casados.

- Se você acha que devemos continuar o show, que seja. Foi para isso que nos casamos. Vamos de braços dados?

- Se quiser ter a honra... afinal, sou o melhor partido de Paris.

Ela ficou quieta... ela e aquela boca grande. Se ele fizesse idéia da quantidade de apelidos que já teve...

Ele a segurou pelo braço e a conduziu até o seu tio. Assim que pôde soltou-se dele. Ficar assim, próxima, arrepiava cada pêlo de seu corpo. Ela queria voltar para Londres, para bem longe disso tudo. Para seu mundinho bem conhecido ao lado de Jacob na Swanstart e suas aulas de piano.

Ao menos, para seu alivio, ela precisava desempenhar o papel de Sr. Cullen apenas em publico. Em particular, longe da platéia, Edward a tratava apenas com educação. Poderia estar falando com qualquer pessoa: jovem ou velha, homem ou mulher. Ela ficava feliz com isso, dizia a si mesma Longe dos olhos da sociedade, ela e Edward podiam relaxar e alterar a verdade do que eles realmente era um para o outro: estranhos unidos por um determinado período de tempo para ajudar Carlisle Swan e a Swans. E mais nada.

Até aquele bendito jantar na Mansão Cullen.

.

.

**O** jato descia e a mente de Edward fervilhava. Em breve pisariam em solo francês. Ele e Bella, mais uma vez. Não entendia aquela maldita obsessão que tinha com a morena.

Ela parecia pensar. Ela é tão linda... mesmo vestida de modo desleixado, não podia deixar de admirar a beleza da morena sentada algumas poltronas á frente. Estava sentada com a postura ereta. Realmente tinha modos britânicos, era linda, educada e séria. Era tudo o que uma senhora Cullen tinha que ser. A não ser pelo fato de ser uma adultera. E isso era inadmissível.

Sua mente viajou para a noite onde tudo aquilo começou.

Foi num jantar de negócios na Mansão Cullen.

Edward precisou mostrar-se confiável e para isso, convidou alguns executivos para um jantar em um ambiente familiar na Mansão Cullen. A mansão estava cheia de executivos com suas esposas belíssimas e alguns tinham trazido seus filhos. Crianças entre 5 e 15 anos. Muito bem educadas e inteligentes. Provavelmente recebendo a melhor educação que Paris podia oferecer.

Bella usava um vestido assinado por um estilista famoso e desenhado especialmente para ela (já que o estilo do estilista não combinava com o estilo discreto dela). Tinha combinado o vestido com jóias e um penteado e maquiagem perfeita. Ela tinha sido a anfitriã perfeita a noite toda: sorrindo, conversando e providenciando para que a equipe de criados dos Cullen atendesse aos convidados da melhor maneira possível.

Quando Bella se virou para Edward e lhe sorriu, ele percebeu que estivera completamente errado a respeito dela. Mesmo agora, sentado naquele avião, ele lembrava com clareza do choque daquele momento.

Por que aquele momento mudou seu casamento e sua vida para sempre.

Ela era uma mulher rara e ele se deu conta de que a queria de todas as formas que um homem pode querer uma mulher.

Durante o jantar, Edward não parava de dirigir olhares para ela. Bella ignorava, ou fingia ignorar. A noite foi longa. O jantar parecia que não ia terminar nunca.

Olhava sempre pra ela e chegou a sentir raiva quando ela foi cercada por executivos que conversavam rindo animadamente. Ela sabia conversar com homens do nível dele, o que o deixou extremamente feliz e o mesmo tempo enciumado.

- Sua esposa é formidável, Edward. Nunca imaginei que um homem como você pudesse se casar um dia. Mas hoje descobri porque. – disse um dos executivos se aproximando de Edward.

- Muito obrigado Sr. Pattinson. Bella é mesmo uma mulher especial.

- Ela discutiu comigo sobre as ações da Swans e da Cullen Corp na bolsa de valores de Paris e o impacto da queda do dólar. Eu realmente fiquei abismado. Mulheres não costumam conversar sobre isso. Devo imaginar que o Sr. a instruiu muito bem para esse jantar.

- Estou tão surpreso com essa informação quanto o senhor, Sr. Pattinson. Acredite em mim.

Ambos olharam para Bella e ela estava conversando com o casal Facinelli com uma menininha no colo, provavelmente a filha de ambos.

Os dois resolveram se aproximar e ouviram que Bella conversava com o casal sobre a educação na Inglaterra e as diferenças sociais.

Edward então contou-lhes que Bella geria uma instituição de caridade na Inglaterra, a Swanstart.

A conversa fluiu de maneira agradável e algum tempo depois, Bella pediu licença para verificar se os serviçais estavam trabalhando corretamente e se tudo estava em ordem na cozinha. A esposa do Sr. Facinelli também saiu com a menininha, deixando os homens a sós.

- Sua esposa é uma mulher incomum, Sr. Cullen. – confidenciou-lhe o Sr. Facinelli – Antes dos senhores chegarem, estávamos conversando sobre técnicas de administração. Se eu tentar conversar com minha mulher, ela vai me falar sobre moda, vestidos, estilistas e qualquer coisa da alta sociedade.

- Bella tem uma criação totalmente globalizada. Ela não se interessa por esses assuntos. E por gerir uma instituição de caridade, ela tem noções de administração e aptidão para negócios. Nada mais.

- Isso já a torna incomum, Sr. Cullen. Tem muita sorte de ter arrumado um miai como esse. Sua esposa é linda, inteligente e herdeira de uma fortuna. O senhor foi rápido. Nem cheguei a saber que o Sr. Swan estava arranjando um miai para a sobrinha.

- Foi um arranjo apenas entre nós dois. Bella não foi oferecida a mais ninguém e se eu não aceitasse, certamente não seria. Carlisle tem grande consideração por mim por ter sido amigo de meu falecido pai.

- O fato é que conseguiu uma mulher incrível, Sr. Cullen.

A noite se seguiu e Edward já se sentia enciumado de tantos elogios que Bella recebia.

Quando se despediu do ultimo convidado e o guiou até a porta, virou-se para trás e viu que Bella o esperava ao pé da escada. Coluna reta, cabelos sem um fio fora do lugar, roupa perfeita... impecável. Ela respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração enquanto os olhos de Edward percorriam aquele corpo escondido propositalmente pelo vestido.

Ainda a veria num vestido mais decotado e curto... só pra ele... afinal, ele era Edward Cullen. Ele sempre teve toda e qualquer mulher que quis.

Bella virou-se e subiu as escadas correndo, sem olhar para trás.

_Dispensado, hein? Veremos..._

Edward sabia com conquistar uma mulher e daquele dia em diante, ela foi seu alvo. Dia após dia Edward se dedicou a guiá-la lentamente para o único destino que tinha em mente: sua cama.

.

.

**E**ra um jantar enfadonho... seus músculos faciais doíam de tanto sorrir. Tanto como seus pés nos sapatos finos e elegantes. Tinha tapeado Edward. Ele a enviara num estilista conhecido por seus vestidos extravagantes e decotados mas ele o fez desenhar um modelo que não mostrava nem marcava demais. Era proposital, sabia disso. Mas não se sentia honrada num vestido como aqueles, pouco importava se Edward queria exibi-la. Foi diversas vezes cercada por executivos que vinham falar com ela sobre assuntos incomuns. Tinha a leve impressão de que eles a estavam testando e comentando sobre ela, já que vinha quase um por vez falar com ela sobre negócios, coisa que as mulheres daquele circulo social pouco ou nada entendiam.

Estava cansada e tudo que queria era desejar boa noite á Edward e se retirar para um bom banho e uma boa noite de sono.

Foi quando, após se despedir do ultimo convidado, ela viu Edward se virar e olhar para ela. Um olhar inconfundível. Tão velho quanto o tempo, tão claro quanto o dia.

Direto, transparente, devastador.

Começou no seu rosto, desceu para o seu corpo e subiu novamente, parando nos seus olhos e revelando claramente as intenções dele.

Ela prendeu a respiração involuntariamente. Não conseguiu se mexer, não conseguiu dizer nada nem esboçar reação alguma.

Então, sem pensar, correu escada acima.

Entrou no quarto correndo. Trancou a porta e recostou-se sobre ela, deslizando até o chão. Mão no coração, tremendo.

Foi á partir daí que Bella descobriu que seu casamento de aparências tinha se transformado em algo completamente diferente.

Tinha se transformado numa caçada.

Uma caçada conduzida por Edward Cullen.

A partir daquele momento, Bella tinha se tornado a própria caça.

Presa de um predador implacável.

Sua estratégia foi habilidosa, ele usou toda a sua experiência adquirida ao longo de anos e muitas mulheres.

Ele chegava de viagem com sacolas de presentes e fazia questão de chegar mais cedo alguns dias e convidá-la para jantar ou assistirem um filme juntos na sua sala de cinema. Uma noite, Edward trouxe a banda francesa preferida de Bella para jantar em casa e chegou a contratar os atores da peça favorita de Bella para uma apresentação exclusiva só para eles dois.

Ele se empenhava em descobrir-lhe os gostos e realizar cada desejo, por menor ou maior que fosse e sempre lhe aparecia com flores e palavras doces. Sua mão sempre corria pelo rosto de Bella, fazendo-lhe carinho e ele depositava-lhe um beijo em sua mão ao se cumprimentarem ou se despedirem, sempre com um olhar doce e quase de veneração.

Edward usava toda e qualquer arma que tinha para se aproximar de Bella e ela lutava com todas as suas forças para não cair. Com toda a força que tinha. Pois a cada dia, ele avançava lentamente e Bella sabia para onde ele a estava guiando: sua cama.

.

_**-- Continua... --**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

.

.

**O** jato de Edward finalmente tinha pousado. Bella soltou o cinto e viu que Edward já estava de pé, assim como o seu secretário Jasper.

Edward não olhou para ela, simplesmente caminhou até a saída, parando para agradecer a aeromoça, ao piloto e ao co-piloto.

Carregando a valise de seu patrão, Jasper o seguiu. Bella notou que ele hesitou um pouco, como se quisesse se virar para falar com ela, mas então seguiu em frente. Foi a aeromoça que se virou para ajudá-la a desembarcar. Edward tinha preferido ir embora sozinho, certamente para evitar os paparazzi que ficavam de plantão no aeroporto. Bella sabia que ele tinha feito isso por motivos egoístas, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se grata.

_Eles adorariam saber que estou de volta a França com Edward!_ – pensou.

De repente uma tristeza imensa abateu-se sobre ela. Tinham sido aquelas malditos paparazzi que a haviam seguido aquele dia no aeroporto, quando foi encontrar Jacob e mais tarde, quando foi até o hotel com ele, precipitando o fim daquele casamento de modo horrível.

Expulsou da mente aquele pensamento, não ia recordar de novo aquela cena terrível.

Edward entrou em um carro que partiu assim que ele entrou.

A sua espera, estava um outro carro como o de Edward: preto, clássico, vidros fume, provavelmente blindado. A aeromoça seguiu viagem com ela e deu-lhe um pano, uma espécie de lenço para que escondesse os cabelos e um par de óculos escuros.

_Claro... se verem uma mulher morena próxima a Edward, vai ser muito fácil ligar dois mais dois._

Pelo menos uma coisa ela sabia: Edward não queria ser visto em publico com ela, o que lhe dava extremo alivio.

Bella nem teve muito tempo de pensar para onde seria levada. O carro apenas saiu do aeroporto e parou num prédio próximo. Assim que a aeromoça apertou os botões do elevador para o ultimo andar do prédio, já soube o que a estava esperando no alto dele: um helicóptero.

Edward já estava lá e ambos entraram no helicóptero.

Ela estava indo para a ilha... sabia disso.

_Não, não pense nisso... não lembre daquela ilha!_

Mas já era tarde. As imagens piscavam em sua mente como num filme torturante. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando pensou que Edward sabia muito bem se vingar.

_Bastardo!_

Era obvio que ele estava jogando com o psicológico dela. Ele era mestre nisso. Aquela ilha era o lugar perfeito para trazer a tona quantas lembranças fossem necessárias... ou todas elas. Cada canto daquela ilha tinha uma lembrança... e todas elas a fariam sofrer.

Com esforço, Bella conseguiu se acalmar, substituindo a fúria por outro sentimento, o mesmo que tinha lhe dado forcas na noite anterior, para que conseguisse chegar onde estava, naquele momento.

Este era um jogo para dois e ela tinha seus próprios planos para aquele encontro. Ela se queria de volta. E ia fazer o que fosse preciso para isso.

'- Há apenas um casal de criados na ilha.' – Ele começou a falar, os dois dentro do helicóptero, enquanto este sobrevoava Paris – 'E eles são extremamente discretos e invisíveis. Por isso, não se espante se tiver a impressão das coisas se ajeitarem por si só e não encontrar com eles o dia todo. Já conhece a casa.'

Nesse momento o telefone celular de Bella tocou, era Jacob.

Ela olhou para o aparelho, a cor sumindo de seu rosto, incapaz de atender. Edward foi até ela e tomou-lhe o celular de sua mão. Quando viu o nome de Jacob, dirigiu-lhe um olhar mortal.

'- Eu deixei um bilhete sobre a mesa para que ele encontrasse hoje pela manha. Ele deve estar preocupado. Por favor, deixe-me acalmá-lo.'

'- Seja breve.' – Edward disse devolvendo-lhe o celular, o mesmo olhar assassino.

'- Sim, estou bem. Tive que fazer uma viagem de ultima hora... Fui de avião... Não importa onde estou nem com quem estou... Tá. Tá bom, estou no França... Não, não estou com o meu tio e não diga nada a ele... Por favor, não telefone a ele. Eu vou voltar logo e bem, confie em mim... Não, não estou correndo perigo algum... Sim, cancele minhas aulas por uma semana. Invente uma desculpa... Sei que pode cuidar bem da Swanstart, não faça drama. Sim, como quiser. Até.'

'- Bastante preocupado, esse seu amante.' – Edward respondeu de modo frio. – 'Aposto que não contou a ele que está no França para dormir com seu marido.'

'- Obviamente que não, ou Jacob pegaria o primeiro avião pra cá pra me impedir.' – ela respondeu de modo frio.

'- Você agora é minha.'

'- Isso é cárcere privado. A não ser que pretenda me matar depois ou me manter sem comunicação pro resto da minha vida na ilha, eu poderia denunciá-lo.'

Edward riu, um riso de quem acha algo engraçado.

'- Não sou assim tão idiota, sabe disso. Vou confiscar o seu aparelhinho, mas há um telefone que funciona dentro da casa, pode usar o quanto quiser. Mas lembre-se que agora eu tenho o telefone do seu amante e eu tenho o numero de todas as ligações que você faz com o telefone da casa. Então não ligue pra ele.'

'- Até quando você...' – Bella não conseguiu formular a pergunta, ficou entalada em sua garganta. Era difícil demais.

'- Até eu estar satisfeito.' – Edward respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

Edward guardou o celular de Bella no bolso e o resto da viagem foi feito em silencio. Ambos desceram do helicóptero mas o helicóptero não levantou vôo. Edward se afastou um pouco do helicóptero para dizer:

'- Suas coisas continuam como deixou. Trouxe tudo que estava na mansão para a ilha. Espero que não sinta falta de nada. Volto a noite.'

Terminando de dizer isto, tirou a mão do bolso e jogou o celular de Bella no mar.

'- Mas...'

'- Só pra ter certeza.' – ele disse sorrindo de lado. – 'Volto a noite. Este é o telefone pessoal do meu piloto,' – disse entregando-lhe um cartão – 'pode chamá-lo se desistir de tudo. Mas se o fizer... já sabe as conseqüências, não é Bellinha?'

"_Sem os dois milhões."_ – respondeu em pensamento, seu rosto sem expressão alguma.

Edward então encaminhou-se para o helicóptero e Bella olhou-o até o helicóptero se dirigir para o horizonte, só então reparando que sua mochila ficou dentro do helicóptero

'- Droga.'

_O que quer que tenha dentro da casa, é o que vou ter que usar._ – pensou já com medo de abrir o guarda-roupa.

Mantendo-se inexpressiva, adentrou a casa. A decoração continuava a mesma. Projetada por um designer de interiores, esbanjava um estilo rústico, mas carecia de um toque pessoal e feminino. Com grandes janelas de vidro tratado para não passar o calor e as cortinas abertas, podia-se ver o mar ao fundo. Caminhou pelo corredor e foi direto para o quarto principal. Seus pertences não estavam lá, então, ele obviamente não a queria no quarto principal. Foi passando pelos quartos de hospedes até que no terceiro viu alguma coisa sobre a cama... eram coisas de Edward. Aquele não era o quarto dela.

Foi só no quarto ao lado que viu a penteadeira cheia de suas coisas: a caixa de jóias, as maquiagens, os perfumes. Foi ao banheiro da suite e viu que até mesmo escova de dentes tinha lá. Quem quer que tenha arrumado aquele quarto, não esqueceu dos mínimos detalhes. Voltou para dentro do quarto e abriu as gavetas da cômoda, uma a uma e viu que todas as suas coisas da sua vida ao lado do Edward estavam realmente ali, inclusive os vestidos de festa caríssimos... que deveriam estar nos cabides.

Abriu o guarda-roupa quase já sabendo o que ia encontrar e viu alguns vestidos... que não eram os seus. Eram muito mais ousados, curtos, decotados... ao lado uma caixa com lingerie... que também não eram as suas. Levou a caixa pra cama e sentou-se com ela ao lado. Eram muito ousadas... daquelas que as mulheres só colocam com o propósito de tirar... ou de serem tiradas por outra pessoa.

Mas pensando bem, até que aquelas lingeries a ajudariam no seu propósito.

O telefone tocou e ela ignorou, certa de que algum criado da casa atenderia. Ela não estava errada. Alguns instantes mais tarde, uma senhora de aparentemente uns 60 anos pareceu na porta.

'- Sra. Cullen, é o Sr. Cullen na linha. Deseja falar com a senhora.'

'- Obrigada.' – Bella agradeceu pegando o telefone.

.

.

'- **J**á encontrou seu quarto?' – Edward disse sorrindo, brincando com o chip do celular de Bella na mão.

'- Sim.'

'- Aposto que já percebeu que esqueceu sua mochila. Há algum item nela que não esteja no seu quarto, que irá lhe fazer falta?'

'- Roupas decentes.'

Edward riu da resposta de Bella.

'- Vamos Bella, nesta ilha estaremos apenas você e eu, não precisa se fingir de mocinha decente pra mim. Eu já sei o seu segredinho sujo.'

'- Pare.' – Bella disse já temendo os rumos que aquela conversa poderiam levar. Mas Edward não prosseguiu.

'- No seu guarda roupa há as roupas que eu quero que você vista quando eu estiver presente. Quando eu não estiver, pode usar as que se encontram na sua cômoda, que são as mais simplesinhas.'

'- Imaginei.'

'- Vou aparecer para jantar ás sete. Esteja pronta.'

'- Com aqueles vestidinhos de suas amantes? Quantas delas já estiveram aqui usando aqueles vestidos?'

'- Vista o que eu mando.'

Edward desligou o telefone sem se despedir e ficou olhando para o chip que tinha em mãos, completo silencio. Até que apertou um botão e quase no mesmo instante, seu assistente, Jasper, entrou na sala.

'- Chamou, Sr. Cullen?'

'- Sim. Sei que anda bastante atarefado, mas tenho um serviço que só pode ser feito por você, por mais ninguém.'

'- O que desejar, Sr. Cullen.'

'- Quero que tire todas as informações possíveis desse chip para mim. Numero de telefone, lista telefônica, caixa postal, sms... tudo.'

'- Sim Sr. Cullen. Farei isso pessoalmente.'

'- Pode ser para amanha á noite. Nosso dia será cheio hoje. Mas lembre-se de que apenas você deverá ter acesso a esse chip.'

'- Como quiser, Sr. Cullen.'

'- Pode se retirar.'

Jasper saiu da sala e em seguida Edward levantou-se de sua cadeira, virando-se de frente para a enorme parede de vidro ás suas costas. Olhou sua querida Paris lembrando-se da enorme quantidade de bailes e eventos que ele e sua Bella tinham comparecido: o casal Cullen. Perfeito em todos os aspectos, a não ser por um deles: não eram uma casal de verdade!

A secretaria o chamou, teria uma reunião em alguns minutos.

.

.

**Bella** jogou o telefone na cama e se trocou. O dia estava lindo e a casa tinha uma piscina maravilhosa pelo que ela se lembrava. Pegou um livro que estava numa prateleira em seu quarto, já que até os seus livros Edward tinha mandado para lá e foi em direção á piscina.

Se era para passar os dias sozinha, que fosse se divertir! Nadou até cansar e algum tempo depois, sentou-se para ler. O tempo passou depressa e quando ela viu, a senhora estava perguntando que horas ela gostaria que o almoço fosse servido. Olhou para o relógio e eram quase 12hs.

'- A que horas Edward almoça quando vem para cá?'

'- Ao meio dia.'

'- Pode manter os horários dele se não se importar. Ela já avisou-lhe que vem jantar hoje as sete?'

'- Sim senhora. Então vou me retirar para servir o almoço. Quer que eu o sirva na mesa da varanda ou na de dentro?'

'- Na de dentro por favor, está muito calor.'

A senhora saiu e Bella entrou para tomar um banho antes de almoçar.

O almoço estava muito bom e o dia passou tranqüilo. Quando deu 5:30, Bella entrou para se arrumar para Edward.

Tomou um banho demorado e escolheu um perfume clássico. Pegou o vestido e a lingerie mais provocante que tinha no armário. Ambas vermelhas. Deixou os cabelos soltou, sabia que Edward adorava o seu cabelo e fez questão de colocar apenas uma faixa vermelha. Calçou sandálias de salto alto que valorizavam suas coxas, boa parte a mostra. Colocou jóias de ouro, rubi e diamantes, uma pequena fortuna, e fez uma maquiagem pesada e sexy. Não teve medo de pintar a boca de vermelho... vermelho cor de amor, paixão... algo muito diferente do que ia acontecer aquela noite.

Se olhou no espelho satisfeita com o resultado. Lá estava ela: sexy, provocante... era o que ela queria. Nunca tinha se arrumado daquela forma e estranhou não ter se assustado com o que viu. Tinha que estar focada no que precisava fazer. Não iria pensar. Pensar estava proibido naquela noite... só agir... só agir.

Ouviu o helicóptero de Edward pousar e em seguida levantar vôo. Resolveu continuar no quarto e ouviu quando Edward ligou o chuveiro no quarto ao lado.

Saiu do quarto. Afinal, não ia ter medo logo agora.

Serviu-se de um drinque, precisava de álcool. Taça na mão, foi para a área perto da piscina e observava de pé o mar batendo na areia, as ondas indo e voltando: aquele silencio, aquele barulho do mar, aquela sensação de quietude contrastando fortemente com o maremoto que estava dentro dela.

Foi quando o sentiu. Deixou-se ser observada por algum tempo e virou-se para trás, para que ele pudesse observar a parte da frente de seu corpo. Lá estava ele com aquele olhar... direto, devastador.

Dessa vez Bella não correu, nem teve medo. Afinal, era essa reação que ela queria dele. Que ele a visse como via o único tipo de mulher que lhe interessava: sexy, quente, disponível... como uma amante.

Ela levou o copo á boca lentamente, num movimento estudado, feito para tirar-lhe qualquer resquício de autocontrole que ainda estivesse em sua cabeça.

Edward caminhou até ela e tirou-lhe o copo da mão depositando-o numa mesa ao lado e abraçou-lhe pela cintura, beijando-a calorosamente enquanto dava liberdade total as suas mãos. De inicio Bella paralisou, mas depois retribuiu o beijo. Ela já se sentia quente quando Edward se afastou provavelmente fazendo um esforço enorme já que ela podia ver bem o "tamanho" do esforço que ele tinha feito pra parar naquela hora.

'- Jantar primeiro.' – foi tudo que ele disse e entrou na casa sem olhar para trás.

Bella sorriu e entrou logo em seguida, esperando-o ao lado da mesa de jantar. Edward demorou algum tempo e apareceu completamente composto.

.

.

**Edward** sentiu seu corpo reagir. Um misto de emoções correndo pelo seu corpo junto com uma mais primitiva. Esta era obvia, mas as outras... empurrou-as para bem longe de sua mente e tomou a liberdade de deixar seus olhos correrem pelo corpo de Bella. Ela usava um vestido vermelho mínimo, que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação. As costas nuas, apenas algumas tiras finas de tecido vermelho que cortavam as suas costas na horizontal e pelos seus cabelos... soltos, como ele gostava, caindo numa cascata morena que balançava um pouco conforme a brisa que o mar soprava. Suas coxas quase que completamente expostas.

Foi quando ela virou de frente e seu coração quase parou. O vestido era colado e tinha um decote bem generoso, até o seu umbigo. Os seios sendo escondidos por um pedaço de pano que dava um nó antes de ir para trás do pescoço. Um broche de ouro pouco abaixo do busto fechava a parte da frente do vestido. No cabelo, uma tira de tecido vermelho, igual em cor, que servia de tiara e caia por um dos ombros para a frente. Usava uma gargantilha de ouro e brincos de ouro com rubi. A maquiagem pesada e a boca vermelha... vermelha como fogo...

Por mais que tivesse comprado o vestido imaginado Bella nele, sua imaginação nunca tinha nem chegado perto da perfeição do que estava vendo. Ficou parado admirando a mulher a sua frente sem reação quando ela levou uma taça que estava á mão (ela tinha uma taça á mão?) á boca, nem movimento lento e sensual. Perdeu todo o controle que tinha e se dirigiu a ela sem pensar, colocando a taça em qualquer coisa que estivesse próximo (aquilo era uma mesa, uma cadeira ou uma espreguiçadeira?) e abraçando-a, tomando aquela boca na dele, de maneira necessitada, suas mãos agindo sem o seu controle. Quando Bella começou a retribuir o beijo, tomou um susto. Mas não grande o suficiente para que parassem. Podia sentir no ar a energia entre eles. Mas não era aquilo que planejara para aquela noite, não fazer amor com ela na beira da piscina.

Foi com muito controle que parou o beijo e afastou-se dela.

'- Jantar primeiro.' – disse com a voz quase falhando.

Correu para dentro de casa e entrou no banheiro, lavando o rosto nervosamente para voltar ao seu normal. Alguns minutos depois foi para a sala de jantar já composto. Bella o esperava de pé ao lado da mesa.

Foi até ela e puxou a cadeira de frente á sua.

Os dois sentaram-se.

Um criado, provavelmente o outro que ela ainda não tinha visto, serviu-lhes vinho tinto. Murmurou um agradecimento que saiu automaticamente em francês.

'- A esta noite, Bella Cullen.' – Edward brindou.

.

.

**E**la levantou a taça sem dizer nada., lançando-lhe um olhar intrigado.

Pra que essa farsa, Edward? Porque não me leva logo para aquela sua cama ridícula e faz logo comigo o que quer fazer?

Tomou novamente outro gole de vinho.

'- Se está pensando em me tratar com indiferença, é melhor pensar novamente.'

Ela correu os olhos para a extremidade da mesa onde Edward sorria, um sorriso de quem está no comando da situação.

_Seu imbecil, o que prefere que eu faça? Ache tudo muito divertido? Quer que eu conte uma piada? Maldito!_

Mas ao invés de lhe dizer o que estava em sua mente, ela empurrou o vinho para o lado e pegou uma taça de água que tinha acabado de lhe ser servida.

O criado saiu. O jantar estava servido e ele provavelmente só apareceria para tirar a mesa... nessa hora, os dois já estariam...

_Não!!!!_ – gritou do fundo da sua mente.

Edward não falou mais nada e ela se esforçou pra não olhar pra ele. Ou pensar. Ou sentir. Sentir qualquer coisa.

Será que esses criados devem achar estranho seu patrão com sua ex-mulher nessa ilha, ambos jantando em absoluto silencio? Bem, vai saber quantas mulheres Edward já tinha trazido para aquela ilha. Talvez mais de uma de uma vez... com tantas mulheres se jogando aos seus pés... Menos eu!

Mentirosa! – soou uma voz cruel dentro de sua cabeça.

Eu não!

Mentirosa! – repetiu a voz – Você já caiu aos pés dele uma vez... nessa mesma ilha...

Atraídos por um poder inexplicável, os olhos de Bella se levantaram e encontraram os de Edward. No mesmo momento ela perdeu o ar.

Isso sempre acontecia. Desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto, Bella sentiu o poder que Edward emanava. Poder para inquieta-la. E para fazer muito mais... o que ele quisesse...

A partir daquele momento em que a tinha admirado no pé da escadaria, ela tinha sido caçada.

Aquela ilha... Como tinha cometido a loucura de ir para um lugar daquele. Ela tinha pensado na ilha como um refugio, um lugar em que poderia se esconder dele. Deveria ter imaginado que era uma armadilha. Ela tinha ido se refugira na ilha particular de Edward sem perceber que era exatamente o que ele queria. A pressão que tinha feito nos dias anteriores, era apenas parte da estratégia.

Ele tinha começado bem devagar. Ele deixara ela perceber quais eram as intenções dele aos poucos... paparicava-a de toda a forma que o dinheiro podia comprar... e da que não podia também. Semana após semana ele tinha trabalhado nela. Expressões, olhares, o modo como falava com ela, presentes... Até que vulnerável, presa nos limites de seu casamento falso com todas as oportunidades para uma intimidade que jamais estiver no acordo, ele tinha conseguido deixá-la fraca, vulnerável e crédula.

Tão crédula!

A situação chegou no limite quando ele voltou de uma viagem de negocios de três dias em Atenas. Ao ouvir a voz grave dele dando ordens aos criados, ela não pensou e literalmente correu até ele, parando na entrada do escritório, a tempo de perceber seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, colocando a mão no coração e implorando a si mesma por controle. Foi ainda pior quando ele parou de falar e saiu do escritório, ainda de terno e grava, com um buque de rosas azuis nos braços. O ar escapou de seus pulmões. Eram lindas... e raras.

'- São lindas.' – ela disse visivelmente admirada, pegando o buque.

'- Tem a cor dos seus olhos. São flores lindas e de um ótimo perfume, mas tem espinhos poderosos. Mas se trabalhadas com cuidado, podem vir parar num buque como este que está em suas mãos. Não pude deixar de lembrar de você ao vê-las, Bells.'

Ela olhou para ele emocionada, sem se dar conta do que tinha por trás das palavras bonitas que ele dizia. Ela tinha sido trabalhada... para estar naquele buque... agora mesmo, naquele momento, ali, sentada, naquela mesa.

Pensando agora, teve a certeza de que ele tinha percebido suas emoção naquele momento.

Naquele mesmo dia eles foram para um baile na mansão de seu tio Carlisle. Era o primeiro baile que seu tio organizava desde o baile para a sua apresentação para Edward.

Ela estava usando um vestido de seda azul claro sem alças, com um espartilho que embrulhava seu torso fortemente e descia até a cintura para então cair numa saia longa e reta até os tornozelos. Em seu pescoço reluzia um colar de ouro branco e diamantes. Uma das dúzias de jóias que Edward lhe dera para usar enquanto fosse casada com ele. Seu cabelo estava preso numa trança firme e sofisticada e sua maquiagem era simples e sóbria.

Ela lembrava-se bem do momento que desceu a escadaria da mansão até o saguão. Edward a esperava ao pé da escada e estreitou os olhos quando a viu.

'- Muito inglesa.' – disse com um brilho nos olhos que a deixou arrepiada. E então, pegou delicadamente sua mão, colocando em seu dedo um anel de ouro branco com brilhantes e beijando sua m;ao em seguida. – 'Agora sim está perfeita, senhora Cullen.'

'- Vamos?' – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de caminhar até a porta.

Bella conseguiu manter a compostura durante todo o baile. Quando Tanya, a _"divorciada fogosa"_ segurou o braço de Edward e o levou até um financista brasileiro que ele "precisava conhecer", ela pediu licença e foi falar com seu tio.

Porem, depois de quinze minutos de conversa, Carlisle lhe disse:

'- Vá resgatar seu marido de Tanya antes que ela pense que pode roubá-lo de você.'

Bella olhou para o grupo em que Edward estava, ainda de braços dados com Tanya. Nenhuma das mulheres que se aproximava (ou tentava se aproximar) de Edward a irritava tanto quanto Tanya. Seu tio tinha razão, aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Ignorando a promessa anteriormente feita a Edward que não discutiria mais com Tanya, se aproximou do grupo.

'- Ai está você, Eddie!' – Bella disse feliz ao chegar ao lado de Edward.

Os olhos da francesa brilharam de raiva ao ver Bella e ela não pode deixar de ficar feliz com isso. Mas o financista a recebeu de maneira diferente. Ele parou de falar no meio de uma frase quando Bella se aproximou do grupo para lhe dirigir um elogio fervoroso.

'- Nunca pensei que pudesse existir uma francesa tão linda! Nunca me falou que tinha amigas tão belas, Tanya.'

'- Obrigada.' – disse Bella um pouco desconcertada.

'- Esta é Bella Swan. Ela não é francesa, é "mestiça."' – apresentou Tanya sem um mínimo de emoção com a visível queda do brasileiro por Bella, frisando o mestiça como se fosse um crime.

'- Um nome que certamente não esquecerei. Prazer, sou Renato Ornelas, financista da "Freazion Fashions". Estou no França para cuidar da abertura da nova filial.'

'- É um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Ornelas, mas Tanya não me apresentou de maneira correta. Sou Bella Swan Cullen, esposa do Sr. Cullen, não é mesmo, Tanya?'

Tanya deu um sorrisinho murcho e Edward teve novamente seu conhecido ataque de tosse.

'- Tem uma belíssima esposa, Sr. Cullen.' – disse Renato um pouco desconcertado.

'- Obrigado.' – disse Edward sorrindo.

'- Bella é a herdeira da Swan's. Uma firma de material escolar que está passando por uma grande crise. Mas acho que você não deve estar sabendo disso, não é mesmo, Bella. Deve ocupar seu tempo com coisas mais úteis como compras e bailes, do que com o mundo dos negocios.' – disse Tanya.

_Ah, é assim?_ – pensou Bella já pronta para revidar. Mas não teve tempo, pois para seu total espanto, Edward respondeu.

'- Bella esta bem longe disso!' – disse Edward sorrindo – 'Minha esposa, Sr. Ornelas, é uma eximia pianista. E trabalha com uma instituição de caridade na Inglaterra. Fez faculdade de administração em Yale está fazendo pós no França. Já trabalhou inclusive na bolsa de valores da Inglaterra. E a Swan's, Tanya, vai muito bem.' – terminou sorrindo.

A cara de Tanya era indecifrável. Foi a vez de Bella ter uma crise de tosse.

'- Tem razão de ter orgulho de sua esposa, Sr. Cullen. A maioria das esposas de executivos em nosso meio, parecem ter sido criadas apenas para se casarem. Ainda encontrarei alguém assim.' – terminou Renato sorrindo.

'- Tem toda razão, Sr. Ornelas. Bella é mesmo uma mulher rara. Tive muita sorte de encontra-la.'

'- Encontra-la? Vamos Edward, casamento mais arranjado que o seu impossível! O responsável faz um baile e os moços interessados vão falar com ele após a festa. Vence quem pagar o maior preço.' – disse Tanya, veneno praticamente escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, enquanto reduzia Bella a uma peça a ser vendida.

'- No França, Sr. Ornelas,' – Bella começou como se aquilo fosse comum, Tanya não iria atingi-la.- 'é comum as pessoas serem apresentadas umas as outras. Fui apresentada a Edward numa festa como esta.'

Foi nesse momento que a orquestra começou a tocar, os olhos de Tanya se iluminaram.

'- Finalmente! Faz muito tempo que não valsamos juntos, Edward! – exclamou sorrindo e virou-se para o brasileiro. – Renato, você pode cuidar de Bella, Edward...

Bella já tinha respirado fundo, resignada... Mesmo que Edward a tivesse defendido, não tinha como lutar com uma mulher tão bela quanto Tanya. E Bella sabia que o caso de Edward e Tanya não era apenas comercial.

Foi com espanto que Bella viu quando Edward se afastou de Tanya e segurou sua mao.

'- Desculpe-me Tanya. A primeira dança deve ser da minha esposa. Sr. Ornelas, meu secretário entrará em contato com o senhor, para marcarmos um jantar.'

'- Eu certamente irei, Sr. Cullen.'

'- Com licença.'

Tanya não disse mais uma única palavra. Bella ainda olhou para trás para ver os olhos de Tanya faiscando de ódio puro. Edward a conduziu até a pista onde a orquestra iniciava uma valsa.

'- Eu não sei valsar.'

'- Eu guio dessa vez.' – Edward disse. E Bella teve a certeza de que ele não estava se referindo apenas a valsa.

'- Como sabe que estou fazendo pós? Não lhe contei sobre isso.'

'- Acha que não sei os passos que minha esposa dá na França?'

'- Obrigada por ter me defendido.'

'- Será que todas as festas em que comparecermos os três será assim tão divertida?' – ele disse sério.

'- Me perdoe, Edward. Sei que havia prometido.'

'- Não estou reclamando. Acho realmente divertido!' – ele disse divertido e depois completou sério – 'Sabe Bells, tudo o que eu disse não foi apenas para Tanya. Ornelas estava definitivamente interessado em você.'

_Assim como Tanya em você. _– ela pensou.

'- Eu não o culpo.' – ele continuou. – 'Você é sem duvida alguma uma mulher belíssima, Bella. E é minha esposa.'

Ele disse isso pouco antes de chegarem na pista da dança. Antes que se desse conta, ela já estava em seus braços. A mão esquerda de Edward deslizou em torno da cintura de Bella. A direita entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

'- Ponha a mão esquerda no meu ombro.' – murmurou Edward.

Atordoada, ele obedeceu, os pés se movendo a medida que ele a impelia para frente.

Começaram a valsar e Bella entendeu pela primeira vez porque o ato de valsar já fora considerado escandaloso. Ela estava tão perto dele! Quase colada! Seu corpo mantido perto dele pela leve pressão que ele fazia em suas costas. O pior era sentir as coxas dele esbarrando nas suas enquanto ele a movia para trás.

Ela não podia fazer nada alem de olhar para ele. Decorar cada traço daquele belo rosto. A pele clara e macia. A boca bem desenhada. E os olhos... os olhos surpreendentemente dourados... dourados e profundos... com um brilho que a fazia perder o ar. E havia ainda algo muito mais poderoso...

Parecia que estava no ar, ao redor dele.

O aroma de sua masculinidade. Algo que atiçava todos os seus sentidos.

A mão de Bella pousava suavemente no ombro de Edward, sobre o paletó e mesmo assim, ela podia sentir sua mão em fogo. Eles se moviam em círculos de modo que tudo que ela podia ver era aquele rosto e aqueles olhos que a observavam de modo hipnótico, levando-a a algum lugar especial. A musica fluía pelo seu corpo e ela perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço nos braços dele. O centro de seu mundo eram aquele par de olhos negros.

Ele não tinha sorrido por um só momento. Ela também não.

Quando depois de uma eternidade a musica chegou ao fim, ela a parou e ela simplesmente não lembrou de onde estava nem porque estava. Foi então que ela compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. Ela derrepente sentiu o chão. Sentiu que estava no baile e que estava olhando fixamente pra ele. Por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade, Bella ficou em pé na pista de dança, enquanto todos os outros casais se afastavam conversando e rindo. Ficou ali parada. Lábios entreabertos, membros trêmulos, olhos fixos nos dele.

O brilho nos olhos dele aumentou, como se isso fosse realmente possível e então ele sorriu. Nesse momento, ela soube que a caçada tinha terminado: ela tinha sido capturada.

Ela não lembrava como saiu da pista de dança, nem como tinha sido o resto do baile.

Tudo o que sabia era que precisava escapar. Mas como? Pra onde? Com que motivo?

Naquela mesma noite numa conversa com seu tio, quando comentou como Paris estava abada naquela época do ano, que seu tio Carlisle sugeriu a ilha de Edward.

'- Deve estar bem mais fresco lá. Vocês dois poderia dar um tempo por lá, as coisas na Swan's estão caminhando bem e sei que a Cullen Corp não tem problemas. Poderia ir pra lá amanha mesmo.' – Carlisle disse sorrindo.

Bella perdeu o ar e Edward disse:

'- Infelizmente não posso, estarei ocupado até o fim de semana.' – e então se virou para Bella de modo sereno, mas com um incrível brilho no olhar – 'Mas você deveria ir. Talvez eu possa me juntar a você na sexta.'

Ela só conseguiu murmurar:

'- Como quiser.'

'- Perfeito.' – disse seu tio Carlisle sorrindo para os dois. – 'Aquela ilha é linda... lembro de você Edward, correndo na praia e pulando onda com uns dez anos de idade...' – Carlisle continuou perdido em lembranças.

Bella sorriu satisfeita. Sim, ela iria para a ilha. A ilha era mesmo maravilhosa. Edward a tinha levado lá para convence-la a se casar com ele... na ocasião, estava muito abalada para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa mas pelo pouco que lembrava, a ilha era mesmo um sonho. Poderia fugir de Edward e ainda espairecer um pouco. Mas não estaria esperando lá como um bode amarrado quando ele aparecesse no fim da semana. Até lá já teria ido embora. Pouco importava para onde, mas ir para a ilha ia lhe dar o tempo que precisava para pensar.

E foi assim, que ela foi para a ilha, pensando que era um refugio. Como ela foi tola! Edward se revelou muito mais esperto que ela.

Quando o helicóptero pousou na ilha, ela jogou uma pequena mala com algumas roupas próximo a porta e correu pela praia, deixando que as ondas batessem em seus pés. Nesse momento, as sandálias já tinham parado longe. Ela podia sentir a brisa vinda do mar esvoaçando seus cabelos e balançando seu vestido, a saia rodada que ia até os tornozelos indo em todas as direções. Não resistiu a tentação de abrir os braços. Não sabia se era aquele mar, a ilha ou tudo junto, mas aquele lugar lhe dava sensações incríveis.

Estava perdida em pensamentos e olhando para o mar quando o sentiu. Não precisou olhar para trás para saber que ele a estava observando. Virou-se devagar, sem saber bem o que fazer quando ele lhe estendeu a mão.

Não estava usando terno. Estava descalço, de bermuda e camisa de mangas curtas aberta e estranhamente, aquilo lhe caia muito bem. Bella nunca o tinha imaginado com outra roupa que não fosse os ternos que ele usualmente usava. A brisa do mar bagunçava seus cabelos e Bella sentiu uma chama se acender dentro dela... era mais que desejo, finalmente, mais que desejo.

Então ela caminhou em silencio até ele, que a segurou pela mão, beijando-a.

No fim, foi tudo que ela pode fazer: entregar-se.

Porque ela tinha se entregado? Porque ela foi para sua cama? Porque ela tinha deixado ele fazer aquilo contra o que ela tinha lutado com todas as suas forças?

A resposta era simples...

Límpida como a água. Clara como cristal... e mesmo assim, ela se negava a acreditar.

Os dois se cumprimentaram como se tivessem combinado aquele encontro.

Edward carregou a mala de Bella até o quarto principal.

Ela tinha perdido toda a vontade de lutar. E essa era a coisa mais estranha: a forma como ela tinha simplesmente aceitado o que estava acontecendo. Ela permitiu-se passar um dia calmo e preguiçoso com ele na praia, na piscina, no sol e na sombra das árvores, permitindo que aquela ilha exercesse sua estranha magia sobre ela. Quando a noite caiu, eles pediram para a cozinheira algo simples e jantaram numa mesa de madeira no meio do iluminado jardim, bebendo vinho, enquanto as estrelas reluziam no ceu.

O que conversaram não era tão importante quanto a conversa silenciosa travada entre eles.

Então ele se levantou e pegou na mão de Bella. E conduziu-a até o principal quarto da casa.

Acordou assim que amanheceu com Edward adormecido ao seu lado. Levantou com cuidado e se vestiu. Estava em estado de pânico sentada no jardim quando seu celular tocou. Era Jacob, ele tinha acabado de chegar ao França para lhe ver.

Com o mesmo celular ela chamou o helicóptero.

E fugiu.

_**----------------------- Continua... ------------------------**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

.

.

Bella acordou de suas lembranças para se ver na mesa de jantar com Edward, o homem que jurou vingança contra ela por tê-lo traído com outro.

Ela queria fugir, mas não podia. Ela precisava fazer isso.

Para Edward, essa noite certamente seria para curar seu ego ferido, mas para Bella... seria bem diferente.

Finalmente levantou os olhos para Edward.

Foi instantâneo. Quase físico. Pode sentir o olhar de Edward sobre si, imobilizando-a completamente. Seu instinto foi se debater, mas ela se segurou. Percebeu que ele tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo com ela por um relaxamento mínimo do rosto dele. E isso a assustou ainda mais porque só confirmou que mesmo depois de anos, os dois ainda se conheciam muito bem.

E então ele sorriu. Um sorriso de satisfação.

Ela se levantou e de taça na mão, tomou os últimos goles de vinho restantes. Abaixou lentamente a taça na mesa e caminhou para o quarto principal. Sentiu os olhos de Edward atrás de si mas não olhou para trás nem parou.

Quando entrou no quarto principal, uma vontade imensa de chorar lhe apoderou de todos os sentidos.

"Eu sou uma idiota, mesmo! Não é hora para pensar. É hora de agir. Eu sou uma amante, agora. A amante de Edward Chiba."

Olhou-se em um espelho e lembrou que nunca tinha se vestido de maneira tão sexy em toda a sua vida.

"É isso que ele quer. É disso que ele gosta. Tenho que fazer o que uma amante faria. Sentir apenas o que uma amante sentiria. É só desse jeito que ele gosta."

Com esses pensamentos deitou-se na cama na posição que ela achava mais erótica e fez de tudo para empurrar qualquer outro pensamento para bem longe.

Não precisou de muito esforço pois assim que Edward entrou no quarto, qualquer outro pensamento racional desapareceu.

Ele parou na porta para admira-la. Ela viu novamente o brilho de desejo naqueles olhos dourados e isso mexeu com ela de tal forma, que ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Era um sorriso de desejo, um convite.

E ele entendeu muito bem a mensagem.

.

.

Ela foi caminhando até o quarto e tudo que ele pode fazer foi acompanhá-la com os olhos.

"_Mas o que ela pensa que está fazendo?"_

Ainda ficou algum tempo sentado na mesa, respirando. Ela mexia com ele. Mexia demais.

"_Aquela vagabunda sabe disso!"_

Toda a excitação que Bella tinha causado nele desapareceu e ele foi andando para o quarto com raiva, pronto para uma boa briga.

Mas toda raiva passou quando ele olhou para ela.

Deitada. Disponível. Uma amante.

Pronta para que ele fizesse o que quisesse.

O vestido vermelho curto e decotado escondendo pouca coisa. Os cabelos castanhos jogados pelo travesseiro. A pele clara, perfeita. A boca vermelha entreaberta... Ela era linda!

Ela sorriu nesse momento qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse fazer amor com ela foi empurrado para longe.

"_Bella não faz amor... faz sexo."_ – uma vozinha disse dentro de si.

Mas a energia do momento era tão forte que essa vozinha saiu muito, muito baixa e foi completamente ignorada.

Edward sentou ao seu lado. Ele ainda a contemplou por um tempo, sem tocá-la. Algum tempo depois, estendeu a mão até o seu rosto, passando o dedo por seus lábios. Ela não conseguiu impedir a vontade de chupá-lo.

Ele pode sentir a chama ascender dentro de si.

O dedo dele deixou a boca para passear pelo rosto, no pescoço, e se afundar no decote, as palmas das mãos apalpando os seios, sentindo os bicos já endurecidos. E com um movimento lento e cuidadoso, abaixou-o, expondo os seios de Bella.

Ela se deitou, oferecendo-os. Ele sugou-os como há muito não fazia, relembrando o gosto, a textura. Ela soltou um gemido baixo e suave e aquilo fez o seu membro crescer ainda mais.

Ele se moveu com rapidez, deslizando uma das mãos por baixo dos ombros de Bella para sem esforço algum, virá-la de bruços.

Ele correu as mãos pelas coxas de Bella, levantando seu vestido.

Ela não estava usando calcinha.

Sentiu seu membro latejar de necessidade, preso dentro de suas calças.

Levou as duas mãos até o vale oculto entre suas coxas, passando os polegares pelo meio, sentindo o quão excitada ela estava. Ela estava molhada, pronta pra ele.

Ele ouviu um gemido e não pode evitar sorrir com aquilo.

Seu membro doía de tanta vontade. Ela estava bem na frente dele, pronta, mas ainda não era a hora. Sentia-o latejar e parecia que ia morrer se não penetrasse logo aquela região molhadinha no meio das pernas dela.

Mas não era hora. Ele desceu o zíper do vestido dela e jogou-o longe.

Ela estava completamente nua, de quatro, completamente passiva e vulnerável, pra ele.

'- Não se mexa.' – ele disse num tom grave e autoritário.

Sem pensar, saiu da cama livrando-se de suas próprias roupas e colocando uma camisinha.

.

.

Ela estava de quatro, nua, completamente vulnerável. Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas sentir. Ela sabia que ele estava se livrando de suas próprias roupas e a julgar pelo barulho de uma gaveta próxima, ele estava colocando uma camisinha.

Sentiu quando ele voltou para a cama e roçou seu membro, duro, firme, grande em suas nádegas e no meio de suas pernas, tão próximo...

Ela sentiu que ia morrer se ele não a penetrasse logo e num convite, arqueou as costas.

Mas ao fazê-lo, sentiu-o se afastar e virá-la novamente.

Olhou-o nos olhos e viu desejo puro em seus olhos dourados. Sua respiração estava tão irregular quanto a dela.

Ele abriu ainda mais as pernas dela e flexionou-as, passando novamente seus dedos em sua abertura.

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu e não viu quando ele se abaixou e começou a sugar o seu clitóris. Abriu os olhos em espanto e prazer puro. Quando parecia que não podia ficar melhor, ele tinha deixado tudo multiplicado por mil. Sentiu a língua dele passar pela sua entrada e implorou mentalmente para que ele a penetrasse com a língua.

Mas ele se afastou e admirou-a mais uma vez.

Ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela, entrelaçando os dedos dele nos dela, segurando-a onde ele queria que ela ficasse. Que, neste momento, era o único lugar do universo inteiro onde ela gostaria de estar.

Ficou ali, olhando-a nos olhos.

O corpo dele era lindo. Peito definido, pele imaculada, músculos sem exageros...

Ela sentia que não ia agüentar mais. Parecia doer de tanta vontade. Ela queria senti-lo pressionando-a contra o colchão, sentir sua força, seu desejo, senti-lo preenche-la repetidas vezes... Ela não queria esperar mais.

'- O que está esperando Ed? Não estamos aqui para terminar o que começamos?'

Ele não esperou mais nada e a penetrou.

.

.

Ele arfou de prazer.

Sentiu seu membro ser abraçado pelo calor dela. Ela o apertava com seus músculos internos em espasmos de prazer e ele não sabia se ela tinha controle sobre aquilo.

Caiu sobre ela e sentiu-a abraçá-lo e fazer carinho em seus cabelos, como só ela fazia.

Quando levantou-se, ainda encaixados, viu-a sorrir apaixonada.

Ela passou a mão pelo seu rosto e disse sorrindo, como só ela fazia com ele.

'- Ed'.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

'- Bells'.

Então ele se arremeteu de novo, rígido, quente. Ouviu-a soltar um grito agudo. As mãos dela percorriam o corpo dele com necessidade e tudo que existia naquele momento eram eles dois e aquilo que estavam fazendo, mais ninguém, mais nada.

.

.

Ele mantinha uma expressão séria enquanto a penetrava com rigidez e insistência. E a cada acometida ela sentia que aquele momento estava próximo, mas ela nunca... jamais...

"Oh Edward..." – ela repetia em pensamento.

Ela sentiu-o abraçá-la forte, sabia que ele estava ejaculando e arqueou o corpo, tentando manter aquele prazer incrível.

Mas ele estava sumindo... não havia mais nada contra o que golpear, nenhuma rigidez.

E quando compreendeu o motivo não pode evitar um único pensamento, que congelou as suas veias, apagando todo o fogo existente nelas, deixando-a vazia, desprovida de qualquer sensação: O conhecimento do que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

Fechou os olhos.

Sentia frio, muito frio.

Manteve-se de olhos fechados enquanto ele saia de cima dela, apoiando-se na parede, buscando por ar.

"_O que foi que eu fiz?"_

'- Não faça truques comigo novamente. Não se quiser o seu dinheiro. Entendeu?' – ele disse frio.

'- Ed.' – ela disse olhando pra ele, lágrimas nos olhos prontas para correr'- Deite-se ao meu lado, por favor.'

'- Para que quando eu acordar você não esteja mais na ilha? Nunca mais, Bella.'

Ele vestiu a cueca e recolheu as roupas de qualquer jeito, saindo em seguida, de cuecas, do quarto.

.

.

Entrou em seu quarto, que ficava ao lado e foi direto para o chuveiro, sem pensar.

Sentou-se no chão e com a o barulho do chuveiro permitiu-se chorar.

Com as lagrimas, lhe vieram lembranças tristes, daquele dia...

Ele acordou com o sol em seu rosto e esticou o braço para alcançá-la e dar-lhe um beijo de bom dia.

Ela não estava lá.

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu qualquer coisa em pouco menos de 5 minutos, antes de procurá-la pela casa.

Encontrou a empregada na cozinha.

'- Sabe onde está a Sra. Chiba?'

'- Ela chamou o helicóptero ainda antes de amanhecer, Sr. Chiba.'

"_Talvez eu tenha ido rápido demais..."_ – foi o que pensou.

Pegou o seu telefone e chamou o helicóptero na mesma hora, indo esperá-lo na praia.

'- Para onde minha esposa pediu que a levasse?' – perguntou ao piloto assim que o viu, sem ao menos desejar-lhe um bom dia.

'- Para o aeroporto, Sr. Chiba.'

'- Então me leve para lá.'

Edward tentou contatá-la pelo celular o dia inteiro, mas estava desligado.

Ele estava em desespero. Procurou-a em todos os lugares que ela costumava ir e não a encontrava.

Foi quando seu assistente, Jasper ligou pedindo para que ele retornasse a mansão com urgência.

E foi lá que estava a espera dele aquele maldito paparazzi com as fotos de sua Bella e Jacob.

Ele não conseguiu se controlar quando ela finalmente voltou para casa... e a expulsou brutalmente de sua vida.

Continuou a chorar até que sentisse que não tinha mais lágrimas para cair.

Depois do que julgou uma hora embaixo do chuveiro, fechou-o e secou-se automaticamente. As imagens do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Bella aparecendo em sua cabeça, machucando-o.

Não colocou o pijama. Vestiu uma roupa leve, camisa e bermuda e saiu de casa com uma lanterna na mão. Ele precisava se acalmar. Precisava colocar as emoções em ordem

Começou a caminhar descalço na areia, as ondas batendo em seus pés. Mas as imagens não paravam de persegui-lo e num impulso, ele começou a correr, como se assim, pudesse fugir de suas lembranças.

Uma brisa gelada arrepiou-lhe os pelos do corpo e ele sentiu que não era uma boa idéia sair de casa daquele jeito... mas ele não ia voltar. Isso não era importante.

Ela o tinha chamado de "Ed"...

"_É só mais um truque dela... Ela não te ama, ela ama Jacob."_ – disse uma voz dentro de si.

Correu ainda mais e viu algo no chão.

As ondas tinham trazido o celular de Bella de volta.

Jogou-o de volta ao mar, não queria aquilo.

As lagrimas que ele tinha julgado terem acabado, começaram a correr novamente.

As pernas molhadas e o vento batendo aumentaram o frio. Mas ele sequer percebeu isso.

Quando não agüentava mais de dor dentro de si, jogou-se no chão e deitou-se em posição de feto, enquanto chorava.

"_Esteja aqui pela manha...por favor..."_ – ele implorou mentalmente entre lágrimas.

.

.

Ela o viu saindo do quarto e não pode acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Ainda ficou olhando para a porta por algum tempo, esperando que ele voltasse e então, levantou-se e vestindo o vestido de qualquer jeito, foi para o seu quarto.

Jogou as roupas pelo meio do quarto enquanto andava e já no chuveiro, sentou-se no chão e permitiu-se chorar.

"_Então... então ele tem um trauma daquele dia?"_

Ela tinha encontrado Jacob no aeroporto e tinha lhe contado como iam as coisas em Paris. Ele tinha contado como iam as coisas em Londres e na Swanstart.

Eles riram juntos quando ela lhe contou como seu celular tinha parado na privada naquela manha e tiveram um bom momento rindo juntos. Almoçaram juntos e ela o levou para conhecer alguns pontos turísticos de Paris, deixando-o em um bom hotel e em seguida, seguiu para a Mansão Chiba, para contar as novidades a Edward e perguntar se eles podiam hospedar Jacob.

Mas ela nem teve a chance de falar.

Ele jogou as fotos de Jacob sobre ela acusando-a de coisas impensáveis e expulsou-a de sua vida.

Ela telefonou para Jacob e deixou o França apenas com seus documentos naquela mesma noite.

Saiu do chuveiro e ainda de roupão, deitou-se na cama, acordando apenas no dia seguinte.

.

.

Edward acordou na manha seguinte com os raios do sol invadindo seu quarto. Tinha sido uma noite difícil. Ele tinha ido para o quarto quando já passava das 4hs da manha e estava exausto.

Levantou rapidamente e correu para o banheiro, passando uma água no rosto e escovando os dentes de qualquer jeito.

Estava frio, muito frio.

Abriu o seu guarda roupa e viu que tinha trazido apenas dois conjuntos de frio. Não devia fazer tanto frio assim na ilha aquela época do ano. Vestiu uma calça e um blusão de moletom e de meias, saiu pela casa a procura de Bella.

Ela estava de pé, próxima a mesa do café da manha e vestia roupas bem mais leves.

Sentiu um alivio imediato de vê-la ali.

'- Estava esperando-o para tomar café. Fiz mal? Não sei se deseja a minha companhia...' – ela disse de uma só vez e parou como se tivesse sido interrompida.

'- Você está bem? Tá com febre?'

'- Eu, febre? Você que está entrando na menopausa!' – ele disse indignado.

"_Eu, doente? Eu não fico doente há anos!"_

Ela veio se aproximando dele e estendendo uma mão em sua direção.

Ele se afastou.

'- O que pensa que está fazendo? Tire essa mão de cima de mim.' – ele disse frio.

Bella apontou para o sol que fazia do lado de fora.

'- Está calor, muito calor... comece o café sem mim, eu já volto.'

Ela saiu enquanto ele sentava-se á mesa.

"_O que ela pensa que está fazendo?"_

Descobriu-se sem fome. Apenas tomou um pouco de um suco.

Bella voltou com a empregada da casa e uma pequena maleta de medicamentos.

'- Diga ao Sr. Chiba quantos graus está lá fora, por favor.' – ouviu-a dizer.

'- 28 graus celsius, senhor. Acabamos de ver no termômetro.'

'- Obrigada.'- ouviu-a dizer dispensando a empregada.

"_Droga! Que hora pra ficar doente!"_

.

.

Viu-o se abraçar, como se estivesse com muito frio.

Foi até ele com um termômetro em mãos, dessa vez, ele não ofereceu resistência.

'- 39 graus e meio. Vamos para a cama agora.'

'- Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens? Eu tenho que ir trabalhar!'

'- Sinto muito Edward, mas hoje você fica aqui.'

'- Tá maluca!'

'- Ou você fica aqui ou eu chamo um médico. E ele vai vir com várias seringas.' – ela disse malvada.

Sabia que Edward tinha pavor de seringas... e tinha que convencê-lo a deixá-la cuidar dele.

'- Ainda lembra disso?' – ele perguntou com um sorriso de quem acha engraçado.

'- Lembro. Vai colaborar comigo? Ou vou ter que te amarrar, porque não vou deixar você sair daqui nesse estado.'

'- Vou. Mas cuidar de mim não vai mudar o que penso a seu respeito.'

'- Cale-se, você fala demais para quem esta com 39,5.'

'- Só não te respondo a altura porque minha cabeça está começando a doer.'

Ela sorriu e apoiou-o no ombro, ajudando-o a chegar até o seu quarto.

Depois de obrigá-lo a comer alguma coisa, cobri-lo e medicá-lo com antitérmicos, deixou o quarto.

.

.

Edward olhou a morena ajeitar os cobertores e fazer-lhe cafuné.

Ela era tão amável... tão gentil...

Mas não podia deixar-se enganar. Ela era falsa, má, traidora. Uma mulher sem escrúpulos e ele sabia disso. Tinha provas disso.

Algum tempo depois, o acordou.

Ele nem tinha percebido que tinha dormido enquanto ela lhe fazia cafuné.

'- Que horas são?'

'- Uma. Resolvi te acordar para almoçar.'

'- Preciso ligar para Jasper.' – ele disse levantando os cobertores e saindo da cama, estava muito suado.

'- Jasper ligou pela manha e eu expliquei a ele que você estava com febre. Ele cancelou seus compromissos por hoje, não se preocupe.'

'- Com que direito você falou em meu nome com o meu secretário?'

Sou voz saiu gelada e ele olhou-a com raiva. Se o olhar fuzilasse, Bella tinha caído mortinha naquele exato momento.

'- Como direito de sua esposa! Agora cale-se e tome um banho.' - Ela respondeu com o mesmo olhar e o mesmo tom de voz. E depois completou com um tom mais leve. '- Você está muito suado, os antitérmicos estão fazendo efeito.'

Ele levantou-se e obedeceu-a, estático. Nunca mulher nenhuma tinha falado naquele tom com ele. Ele estava assustado com aquilo.

Ele saiu do banheiro de roupão e ela tinha separado duas roupas para ele: o outro conjunto de moletom e uma roupa mais leve.

Ele vestiu a calça do moletom e uma blusa mais leve.

Ela mediu a sua febre.

'- 38.' – ela disse.

Eles foram juntos para a mesa.

'- O que é isso?' – ele disse indignado apontando para a sopinha de arroz.

'- Não me disse que estava com dor de garganta? É mais fácil para comer. E aproveite que eu estou sendo solidária e estou comendo o mesmo que você sem estar doente! Outra coisa, a comida está acabando. Eu autorizei o seu empregado a usar o iate para ir até o continente comparar mais. Espero não ter feito nada errado.'

'- Não... na verdade, ele não tem que pedir permissão para isso. Acho que o fez por estarmos aqui.'

O resto da refeição foi feito em silencio. Não havia nada para ser dito.

Depois de comer, Edward voltou para a cama e Bella deu-lhe mais antitérmicos.

Edward acordou com um som de piano... ele nem lembrava que aquele piano estava lá... ah sim... era o piano da mansão que ele tinha mandado ir para a ilha. Tudo que era dela na mansão ele tinha mandado praquela ilha.

Ao levantar, percebeu que estava suado.

Resolveu tomar outro banho. Já não se sentia mais com febre e decidiu vestir uma calça jeans com uma camisa e chinelos. Colocou o termômetro: 36,5. Já não tinha mais febre.

Pegou o seu celular e ligou para Jasper.

'- Jasper? Como foram as coisas?'

'- Olá, Sr. Chiba. Espero que esteja melhor.'

'- Sim, estou bem. Como foi o dia na Chiba's Corp?'

'- Bem, consegui cancelar e remarcar seus compromissos. Sua secretária, Angela, me ajudou. Consegui tirar as informações do chip. Os contatos estão separados por listas. Na lista família estão "Jacob", "Tio Carlisle" e "Mamãe". Ainda tem as listas alunos, amigos e Swanstart. E uma lista com apenas um nome: Cullen.'

'- Meu numero.'

'- Seus números pessoais, os da mansão e todos os da empresa.'

'- E quanto aos s.m.s., mensagens de vídeo...'

'- Nada de interessante.'

'- Obrigado, Jasper. Nos vemos amanha.'

Desligou o telefone e foi até a sala.

Parou estático por algum tempo, observando-a tocar completamente concentrada e quando ela finalmente terminou, não pode deixar de fazer-lhe um elogio.

'- Linda musica.'

'- Obrigada. Já se sente melhor?' – ela respondeu ainda olhando para o piano, como se já soubesse que estava sendo observada.

'- Sim. Me diga, como me considera?' – perguntou de um só vez, mal acreditando que aquelas palavras tinham realmente saído de sua boca.

'- Como assim?' – ela se virou pra ele confusa.

'- O que responderia se te perguntassem o que eu sou para você?'

'- Que pergunta, Edward.' – ela disse encabulada.

'- Responda.' – ele disse sério.

'- Você é... meu ex.'

Jacob estava na lista da família. Ele tinha uma lista própria... e isso não dizia nada... Agora dizia. Dizia um alguém que já está á parte de todas as outras listas, passado.

'- Vista-se. Quero ter você ainda antes do jantar.' – ele disse sério.

'- Tem certeza que você já está...'

'- Cale-se e vista-se! Lembre-se que você está aqui pra me dar prazer, porque só assim você vai conseguir o seu dinheiro.'

Ele disse, a raiva tomando conta de todo o seu ser.

"_Aquele Jacob maldito!" _

.

.

Bella olhou para Edward praticamente não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. A vontade de chorar estava forte. Por alguns instantes, ele estava tão amável e gentil... parecia o Edward por quem ela tinha se apaixonado.

Ela não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

'- Não me trate assim.' – ela respondeu, fazendo de tudo para segurar as lágrimas.

'- Eu te trato como você merece sua puta vagabunda! Você me traiu e voltou para a minha cama por dinheiro.'

'- CALE-SE!!! EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM COMIGO! Você não sabe para que eu preciso desse dinheiro!' – ela respondeu, as lágrimas já em seus olhos prontas para cair.

'- Para você e o seu amante, é obvio! Agora vá para o quarto e vista-se como a prostituta que você é.'

'- JÁ CHEGA!' – ela disse correndo até o telefone.

Ele chegou perto dela e segurou na mão que segurava o gancho.

'- Pense bem no que vai fazer. Estamos falando de dois milhões. Dois milhões não são quase nada pra mim, mas fazem muita diferença na vida de alguém como você.'

Ela puxou a mão debaixo da dele e saiu correndo da casa até chegar no lado oposto da ilha. Lá, sentou-se na areia e permitiu-se chorar.

"Pelas crianças... pelo meu pai... pela Swanstart... só mais alguns dias e ele me manda embora... só mais alguns dias... Eu não posso abandonar a obra social do meu pai. Sem esse dinheiro, nós corremos o risco de fechar e não vamos poder concluir o novo projeto a tempo. As crianças precisam desse dinheiro."

Depois do que ela julgava ter passado uma meia hora, ela voltou para a casa e entrou pela janela do seu quarto. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se como Edward pediu.

Ela estava terminando de se vestir quando ouviu a melodia da flauta de Edward.

Terminou de se vestir rápido e seguiu o som, que vinha da sala. Era aquela musica triste que ela tinha ouvido no avião a caminho do França. Ele tocava de olhos fechados e ela pode sentir o choro da alma dele.

Antes que suas lagrimas aflorassem, ela sentou-se ao piano sem fazer barulho. Relembrando da musica que parecia ter sido cravada em si, começou a acompanhá-lo. Ele não parou.

Ela não pensou em nada naquele momento, só queria compartilhar aquele momento com ele.

Juntos, terminaram a musica e ela virou-se a tempo de ver Edward abrindo os olhos. Vermelhos. Ele também parecia ter chorado.

'- Decidiu ficar?'

'- Decidi. Preciso do dinheiro.'

.

.

Ele havia se excedido mais uma vez e sabia disso. Mesmo que não fosse pelos motivos que ele esperava, ficou feliz por ela ficar. Ele não a deixaria partir, não dessa vez. Ia fazer tudo que pudesse para ela não partir.

Permitiu-se observá-la.

Ela estava usando um vestido lilás de alças bem rodado e curto. Os cabelos presos com uma faixa da tonalidade do vestido. Em seus pés, uma sandália de salto cujas fitas amarravam em suas pernas. Ela estava linda, como sempre.

Levou-a pela mão até a suite principal e a despiu, não sem acariciar cada parte de seu corpo que aparecia. Livrou-se rapidamente de suas roupas. Ela já sentia dificuldade para ficar em pé quando ele perguntou-lhe gentil:

'- No que está pensando?' – ele perguntou abraçando-a por trás, com a mão em seus seios.

'- Na Inglaterra.' – ouviu-a dizer com um sussurro.

No mesmo momento sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si e virando-a, segurou o seu rosto, as mãos não mais tão gentis, exigindo que ela olhasse para ele.

'- Não pense nele! – Edward ordenou, os dentes a mostra.

Sentia que iria explodir de raiva e sabia que precisava se controlar. Não podia repetir a cena de agora a pouco ou ela poderia ir embora. E ele precisava dela.

'- Você é minha, Bella. Não importa o quão distantes tenhamos ficado. Você me pertence. E eu vou fazer com que você entenda isso! Eu vou fazer você sentir isso!'

Depois dessa declaração, Edward parou de pensar racionalmente, seus instintos tomando conta de si.

.

.

"_Nele? Em quem ele pensa que estou pensando? Em Jacob?"_

Mas Bella nem teve muito tempo de pensar a respeito pois ela voltou a ver o caçador que Edward era. Ele lançou-a na cama cheio de ciúmes. Prendeu-a embaixo de si como se ela fosse fugir dele. Estranhamente, ela não sentiu medo.

Mas aquela reação dele, de certa forma, transmitia o poder a ela. Era como se as exigências instintivas de Edward tivessem injetado nela um novo vigor, em vez de submetê-la a seus comandos. Quando ela sentiu a boca dele contra a sua, negou-lhe a supremacia masculina que ele ambicionava, contra-atacando num duelo feroz de beijos.

Ela esquivava-se do domínio físico usando a flexibilidade feminina. Seus corpos suados e escorregadios. Um ardor mutuo era causado pela fricção das peles.

Sentiu as mãos dele segurarem firmes seus antebraços, enquanto ele beijava sua jugular. Ela gostou daquilo. Gostou de ver o quanto ela fazia ele perder o controle e tornou-se a própria caçadora ao invés da caça.

Mas aquilo mudou quando ele se lançou ávido, sugando seus seios. Ele sugava para depois brincar de leve com a língua e ir de um ao outro, provocando em Bella um prazer tão intenso que ela chegou a implorar mentalmente para que ele os mordesse.

Ele deixou os seios dela para beijar-lhe a barriga, descendo com a língua no vale entre suas coxas, provocando-a.

'- Ed...'

'- Implore.' – ele disse enquanto continuava a lamber e chupar.

'- Eu te imploro... por favor...' – ela disse, olhos já fechados, esperando pelo que viria.

.

.

Ele levantou e se posicionou. E não fez mais nenhum movimento até ela olhasse para ele

'- Entenda Bella. Eu tenho a você e você tem a mim. E é assim que tem que ser.'

Foi tudo que ele disse antes de penetrá-la.

Ouviu-a gemer de prazer e beijou-a com voracidade, como se para confirmar a posse. Ela se movimentava como ele determinava, querendo senti-lo cada vez mais, aumentando a intensidade. Seu corpo se debatia num prazer absurdo que ela só sentia com ele.

Não havia contra o que lutar. Ela amava te-lo sobre si, tocar o seu corpo, sentir aquele ritmo de prazer até o instante que ele explodisse.

Não importava mais se ele achava que ela estava ali por dinheiro. Ela sabia que aquilo ia acabar em breve e queria aproveitar o quanto pudesse.

Ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e foi mais fundo, prendendo seus corpos juntos com força quando chegou ao clímax, despejando tudo de si dentro dela.

Ele se levantou depois de algum tempo sobre ela.

'- Você é minha, Bella.'

E ao dizer isso, ele beijou-a com todo o amor reprimido que sentia por ela.

.

.

Ela normalizou a respiração enquanto ele se vestia com calma.

'- Você... não usou camisinha.' – ouviu-a dizer enquanto ela passava a mão entre as suas pernas, parte do esperma dele saindo.

'- Fique deitada.' – ele ordenou.

'- O que pretende? Me engravidar?' – ela disse se levantando e indo para o banheiro da suite.

Ele a empurrou de volta para a cama.

'- Eu disse para ficar deitada.' – ele disse sério.

'- Você realmente quer me engravidar. Eu não vou deixar, Edward. Isso já está indo longe demais. Eu quero o meu dinheiro, agora.' – ela disse zangada.

'- Eu ainda não estou satisfeito. Você não vai ter nada enquanto eu não estiver.' – ele continuou em seu tom sério.

'- Eu vou embora pela manha.' – ela disse enquanto se levantava.

Mas ele a segurou antes que ela alcançasse a porta e derrubou-a na cama, imobilizando-a com o seu corpo.

'- Novo trato. Você fica uma semana e eu faço com você o que eu bem quiser.'

'- Eu não quero engravidar de você.'

'- O que quer? Quer que eu dobre a oferta para 4 milhões? Eu dobro.'

'- Pare. Por favor...' – ela disse tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

'- Por que? Já tem planos em ter um filho do Jacob com o meu dinheiro?'

'- CALE-SE MALDITO! VOCÊ ESTA CEGO DE CIUME! EU TE ODEIO, EDWARD! EU TE ODEIO!' – ela gritou e isso assustou Edward que a soltou. Ela foi correndo para o seu quarto e se trancou lá.

Nenhum dos dois apareceu para jantar.

Quando Edward acordou na manha seguinte. Ela já não estava mais na ilha.

**... CONTINUA ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII **

.

.

Ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo!

A sua mochila com suas coisas tinha ficado no helicóptero. E isso incluía não só suas roupas, mas também seu passaporte.

Não podia chegar na embaixada inglesa com o nome Cullen que carregava. Aquilo certamente iria espalhar e imprensa era tudo que ela não precisava!

Não tinha a quem pedir ajuda. A não ser... seu tio.

Juntou toda a coragem que tinha e foi procurá-lo na empresa.

Saltos tamborilando no chão de mármore escuro.

Caminhando rápido, mas nem tanto. A velocidade tinha que ser a ideal, o modo de caminhar tinha que ser o ideal, tudo tinha que lembrar classe e sofisticação. Aquele era o mundo de seu tio... e de homens como Edward Cullen.

'- Preciso ver Carlisle Swan.' – disse para a recepcionista, usando o mesmo tom que tinha usado com a recepcionista da Inglaterra.

A recepcionista deu-lhe o conhecido cima a baixo que ela já esperava.

'- A quem devo anunciar?'

'- Bella Swan.'

Ao ouvir o nome, a recepcionista sorriu.

'- Perdão Sra. Cullen, por um momento não a reconheci. Aguarde um instante que eu irei anunciá-la.'

Ela se segurou para não ter um ataque de raiva. Daqueles de gritar e se jogar no chão puxando os cabelos. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo longe do França, ainda era a Sra. Cullen.

Não veio nenhum comunicado para que ela subisse. Quando percebeu, Swan Carlisle tinha descido e estava caminhando em sua direção.

'- Bella...'

'- Tio...'

'- Que saudade!' – ele disse abraçando-a. – ' Vamos para casa! Temos tanto o que conversar...' – ele disse puxando-a para fora do prédio e ela deu graças a Deus por isso.

.

.

'- BELLA! BELLAAAAA!' – Edward gritava pela ilha.

'- Sr. Cullen, a Sra. Cullen pediu para que eu a levasse de iate até o continente antes de amanhecer.' – disse um dos empregados se aproximando de seu patrão.

'- Então... ela se foi...'

A cara de Edward era indecifrável.

"_Eu não posso chorar. Ela não merece uma lágrima! Traidora! Vagabunda! Deve estar correndo pros braços do Jacob!"_

Edward entrou na casa e chamou seu helicóptero na mesma hora.

'- Leve-me para o escritório.'

Aquilo não ia atrapalhar seu dia! Era um homem de negócios, não podia deixar nada por causa dela! Ela não merecia nada!

.

.

'- Bells! Me conte minha querida sobrinha, o que aconteceu?'

'- Tio... preciso da sua ajuda!'

'- Me conte, o que houve?'

'- Eu... eu fiquei com saudades da França e vim visitar mas... me roubaram e eu estou sem passaporte. Não posso chegar na embaixada com o nome Cullen.'

'- Você vai ter que fazer um boletim de ocorrência.'

'- Não tio...'

'- Não tem jeito, Bella. Você vai ter que fazer um boletim de ocorrência e fazer um retrato falado. Estão tendo alguns roubos a turistas ultimamente.'

'- Não... então... vou dizer que perdi.'

'- Minha querida sobrinha... Eu não te procurei nesses 2 anos porque achei que estivesse com raiva de mim, por ter te pedido que se casasse com Edward e o seu casamento não ter dado certo. Você gostava de outro e eu praticamente te obriguei a se casar com ele.'

'- Tio... não é nada disso. Eu... eu nunca senti raiva do senhor.'

'- Eu te amo Bella. E você não estava com saudades do França. Veio aqui por outro motivo, não é verdade? E eu aposto que você sabe onde está o seu passaporte, mas não quer ir buscá-lo.'

'- Mas...'

'- Me conte a verdade, Bella. Por favor.'

'- Eu... eu estava com Edward.' – ela disse despejando aquilo como se estivesse preso em sua garganta. Não conseguiu dizer mais nada pois o choro veio forte e ela não agüentou.

Carlisle abraçou-a e não lhe perguntou mais nada. Depois de um tempo, quando Bella j[a tinha chorado tudo o que tinha para chorar, seu tio perguntou.

'- Como está Jacob?'

'- Ah meu Deus! Tio, posso ligar para o Jacob? Ele deve estar morrendo de procuração.'

Pegou o telefone e discou rapidamente.

'- Jacob? Sim, continuo no França. Vou demorar mais um tempo, perdi meu passaporte. Não, Edward não tem nada a ver com isso. Quer parar? Não, não vem pra cá! Tá me ouvindo? Não vem pra cá!'

Desligou o telefone com raiva.

'- O que houve?'

'- Ele não acreditou que eu tinha perdido o passaporte e disse que estava vindo pra cá em 3 dias.'

'- Ele é todo protetor desde sempre, não é mesmo?'

'- É, ele sempre me protegeu...' – Bella disse sorrindo embalada pelas lembranças.

Ela estava sentada em um balanço no lado de fora da escola quando algumas meninas chegaram em volta dela, fazendo um circulo.

'- Você está andando demais com o Jacob!' – uma das meninas disse.

'- O Jacob é nosso. Ele já era nosso antes mesmo de você vir para essa escola. Afaste-se dele ou vamos fazer da sua vida nesse colégio um inferno!' – disse uma outra.

Bella estava com medo. Nunca tinha se envolvido em uma briga e não tinha a mínima vontade de arrumar desavenças em seu primeiro dia de aula no colégio novo.

Se sua mãe e seu padastro não tivessem insistido tanto para que ela estudasse com Jacob, ela nunca teria mudado.

'- Algum problema, Bella?' – Jacob chegou perguntando.

Ela se abraçou nele e ele a abraçou de volta. Ele era um ano mais velho, só que bem mais alto.

Jacob era o tipo de garoto que faz 9 entre 10 garotas caírem de amores por ele. Moreno de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos escuros, quase sempre desarrumados e voando para todos os lados com o vento. Era alto e tinha um porte atlético. Se diferenciava fácil dos garotos pois enquanto todos os outros estavam passando por aquela fase patinho feio, de braços longos e magrelos e voz esganiçada, Jacob parecia ter pulado essa fase.

Ele era realmente lindo.

'- Bella é uma Black. E isso significa que eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer nada a ela. Se alguma de vocês tentar fazer qualquer coisa para dificultar a vida de Bella aqui, vai comprar briga diretamente comigo. Fui claro?'

As meninas abriram espaço para ele e ele saiu levando Bella pela mão.

'- Vá descansar, Bells, eu vou cuidar do seu passaporte. Seu quarto continua como deixou. Sempre achei que um dia você voltaria.' – seu tio disse sorrindo bondoso, tirando-a de suas lembranças.

Bella que estava um trapo, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, nem esperou duas vezes.

Assim que ela saiu da sala, Carlisle pegou o telefone.

'- Jasper? Sou eu, Carlisle. Pode dizer ao seu patrão para devolver o passaporte de Bella, por favor?'

.

.

Eram 7hs da noite quando a campainha da casa de Carlisle tocou.

Carlisle Swan foi abrir a porta pessoalmente com um sorriso no rosto.

Bella estava na sala e quase teve um treco do coração quando viu Edward ali, de pé. Estava maravilhoso em seu terno listra de giz, os olhinhos tão dourados e aqueles cabelos acobreados, lindos... A boca vermelha, o rosto claro, liso, pele perfeita. Edward tinha sido feito para o pecado e ele sabia usar muito bem seus dotes... Ela sabia muito bem disso.

'- Vim lhe trazer seu passaporte.' – Edward disse mostrando - 'Mas quero que jante comigo. Uma ultima vez.'

Bella estava pálida. Se não jantasse com Edward, ele não lhe entregaria seu passaporte e daria tempo de Jacob chegar ao França e forçá-la a dizer tudo. E se ela dissesse...

'- Por favor, Edward. Minha sobrinha está bastante abalada...' – ouviu seu tio dizer e isso lhe trouxe imensa alegria. Ele a estava defendendo!

'- Eu insisto, Sr. Swan. Quero levar minha esposa para jantar. Ainda temos muito o que conversar.'

'- Edward, por favor, será que pode me acompanhar até meu escritório?'

.

.

Edward o seguiu. O homem a sua frente era uma pessoa digna de respeito, uma pessoa que Edward jurou para si mesmo nunca desrespeitar nem pessoalmente, nem nos negócios. Carlisle era o melhor amigo de seu falecido pai e ele nunca passaria por cima dele, mesmo que isso significasse fracasso.

Mas dessa vez, ele estava no seu caminho até Bella e isso fez com que ele abrisse uma exceção. Definitivamente, só sairia daquela casa com sua esposa.

Carlisle apontou para Edward uma das poltronas e sentou-se em outra.

Viu o homem segurar as mãos uma na outra e olhar para baixo antes de conversar.

"_Segurar as mãos assim é como se ele quisesse se dar um abraço e ao olhar para o chão, ele me conta que o que ele vai falar é chato, constrangedor ou lhe causa vergonha." _– ele analisou. Um bom homem de negócios sabe analisar linguagem corporal e Edward tinha decorado livros e livros sobre isso. –_ "Se ele me olhar nos olhos ao falar, vai me dizer a verdade."_

Frente a isso, adotou uma postura séria e ríspida. Precisava intimidar Carlisle.

Carlisle levantou os olhos e fitou Edward seriamente antes de começar.

'- Edward, eu sempre o vi como um filho. Eu o vi crescer, Edward. Antes de casar-se com Bella, você estava no meu testamento não só como herdeiro, mas como tutor dela. Você me deu mostras suficientes que é um bom homem quando aceitou casar-se com minha sobrinha e não a humilhou para todos os jornais quando... quando aquilo aconteceu. Eu lhe agradeço por isso mais uma vez e mais uma vez, lhe peço desculpas.'

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

'- Eu não sei o que aconteceu da boca da minha sobrinha, só sei o que você me contou. E eu não sei o que ela veio fazer no França e o que aconteceu entre vocês dois para ela vir me pedir ajuda que estava sem o passaporte. Mas eu vi minha sobrinha chorando assustada, Edward. E isso me rasgou por dentro. Eu não quero que você saia para jantar com ela. Eu não quero que você converse com ela. Eu não quero que você toque em um fio de cabelo dela. Nunca mais. O casamento de vocês foi um erro e eu sei que eu sou o maior culpado por ter imposto isso. Mas ainda é tempo de tentar consertar as coisas.'

Ele tomou ar novamente.

'- Resumindo, Edward, eu não quero que você devolva apenas o passaporte da minha sobrinha. Eu exijo que você devolva a vida dela. Ela não é mais uma Cullen, ela é uma Swan. Eu quero que você assine os papéis do divórcio.'

Edward crispou os dedos na poltrona. Ele olhou bem para Carlisle antes de continuar.

'- Carlisle, você é o melhor amigo do meu falecido pai e eu mais do que ninguém lhe devo respeito pela memória dele. Lhe agradeço por toda a estima que tem por mim. Contudo, neste momento, o Sr. está entre a minha esposa e eu. Pouco me importa se o Sr. acha que ter nos casado foi um erro. Fui eu quem trouxe Bella até o França, e devo informar-lhe que ela não veio a força. Ela é minha esposa e eu não estou disposto a lhe dar o divórcio.'

Tomou ar antes de concluir seu pensamento.

'- Resumindo, Sr. Swan, eu vou levar Bella comigo esta noite. O Sr. não vai ficar no meu caminho.'

'- Edward, não torne as coisas mais difíceis.'

'- Sabe, Carlisle, no começo eu achei essa história de arranjo de casamento absurda. Mas analisando bem, ela tem todos os atributos para ser uma perfeita Sr. Cullen. Eu não vou desistir dela. Bella está no França para ficar. Eu não vou deixá-la voltar para Jacob.'

'- Jacob?' – Carlisle perguntou incrédulo.

'- Deixa tio. Eu vou jantar com ele.' – disse Bella aparecendo na porta.

'- Espiando, querida?' – Edward disse sorrindo sarcástico.

'- Bells? Você ouviu o que ele disse? Ele falou Jac...'

'- EU VOU.' – ela gritou interrompendo-o. – ' Conversamos quando eu voltar, tio. E eu VOU voltar.'

'- Eu a quero de volta ás 10hs. Se ela não voltar, Sr. Cullen. Eu vou buscá-la pessoalmente com a guarda da minha casa.'

'- Não vai ser necessário. Vamos Sra. Cullen?'

'- Não se preocupe, tio. Eu vou estar bem.' – ela disse beijando-o na testa.

Os dois saíram de braços dados e Edward abriu para ela a porta da limousine preta que os esperava.

'- Aonde vai me levar?'

'- Minha casa.'

.

.

Eles entraram pela porta da frente.

A mansão tinha sido redecorada. Não tinha mais piano na sala. Na parede, acima da lareira, um retrato apenas de Edward. Ela tinha sido apagada daquele lugar e isso, de algum modo, a deixou triste.

'- Vamos para cima.'

'- Mas...'

'- O jantar já foi servido na sacada... do meu quarto.'

'- Edward, vamos apenas jantar.'

'- Suba.'

Ela subiu as escadas apreensiva. Sabia que estava caindo em algum tipo de armadilha e não tinha coragem para fugir. Cada degrau parecia levá-la para um passado distante, cheio de jóias, vestidos caros, musica e festas. Ela queria estar com ele mas ao mesmo tempo, queria gritar por socorro.

"_Que sentimento doentio é esse? Ele me machuca, me humilha, e ainda assim..."_

Ele abriu a porta e ela pode ver que a mesa realmente estava posta na sacada. No quarto que tinha sido deles, embora a decoração estivesse completamente diferente.

.

.

'- Pedi apenas coisas leves. Sei que não vamos conseguir comer nada pesado.' – ele disse sentando-se a mesa.

'- Edward...' – ela disse tocando com as pontas dos dedos o arranjo de rosas azuis que estavam no centro da mesa.

Lá estava eles de novo. Edward ainda não acreditava no que estava fazendo, levando-a para o seu quarto na mansão. Mas levá-la de volta para a ilha estava fora de questão, ainda era tudo muito recente e ele não queria assusta-la.

'- Suas favoritas. Eu queria que pelo menos alguma coisa de bom esse nosso ultimo jantar tivesse. Pegue, gosto de pagar pelos serviços que me são prestados.' – disse lhe passando o cheque de 2 milhões.

Viu-a dar um sorriso contido.

'- Obrigada.'

'- Foi um _prazer_.' – ele disse enfatizando a ultima palavra e sorrindo.

'- Agora falta o meu passaporte.'

'- Aqui está.' – ele disse entregando.- ' Eu nunca pretendi te prender no país, Bella, foi realmente esquecimento. A propósito, sua mochila está atrás da porta. Eu tenho um ultimo presente.' – ele disse puxando um celular do bolso idêntico ao que ele tinha jogado no mar.

'- Mas... pensei que tivesse jogado no mar.'

'- Eu joguei. Mas vai perceber que o chip é o mesmo.'

'- Como?'

'- Sou Edward Cullen, não me subestime. Não ia perder a oportunidade de olhar seu celular.'

Se olhar fuzilasse, Edward estava mais do que morto.

'- Acho que já terminamos, Edward.'

'- Não, não terminamos. Eu lhe devo desculpas, agi como um animal. Não sou assim, sabe como sou gentil. Mas tem algo em você que me desestabiliza. E você sabe o que é, Bella?'

'- Sei. Seu ego ferido. Eu não sou mais sua, Edward. E me recuso a conversar sobre qualquer coisa que aconteceu aquela noite.'

'- A que noite você se refere, Bella? Tivemos tantas noites juntos...' – ele disse com um sorriso safado.

'- A noite que você me disse tantas barbaridades que eu tenho vergonha de repetir.'

'- Pare de bancar a mocinha inocente, Bella. Admita logo que você me traiu e me peça desculpas. Se fizer isso e me jurar lealdade de agora em diante, eu a tomo como minha esposa novamente. Você nunca mais vai ter que se sujeitar a coisas como essa por dinheiro. Eu vou cuidar de você e dos nossos filhos.'

'- Pare, Edward. Se é isso que tem a dizer, posso tomar nossa conversa por encerrada. Vou voltar para a Inglaterra ainda hoje.'

'- Por que a pressa? Por acaso Jacob a está esperando?' – perguntou, raiva aparecendo em seus olhos.

.

.

"_Lá vai ele de novo!"_ – Bella pensou – _"Eu não vou deixar barato dessa vez. Ele vai me pagar por tudo que me fez passar! Maldito!"_

'- Sim. Sabe, Jacob herdou uma casa adorável. Mas ela precisa de muitos retoques para ser habitada de novo. Mesmo assim estamos muito empolgados, é uma ótima oportunidade. Vamos nos mudar para lá no verão. Eu lhe disse que a casa é próxima á costa? Vamos poder andar descalços na areia e criar coelhos no quintal... já posso até imaginar as crianças correndo pela grama com os coelinhos. Bem apropriado para o meu nome, não é mesmo?'

Ela soltou uma risadinha e bebeu um pouco da água que estava na mesa.

'- Teremos que gastar muito na casa: parte elétrica, telhado... mas depois vem a parte divertida que é o acabamento e a decoração. Vamos poder deixa-la do jeito que sonhamos. E o mais importante é que faremos isso juntos! Sabe, sinto muita falta de Jacob quando estamos longe um do outro. Nos já passamos por muita coisa juntos e sempre permanecemos unidos. Acho que ninguém nunca vai nos separar!'

Ela olhava para Edward de maneira transparente e limpa. Cada palavra que estava dizendo era a mais absoluta verdade. Ele que entendesse como quisesse. E ela sabia como ele ia entender aquilo.

Edward estava calado. Seu rosto era uma máscara. Ele não expressou raiva dessa vez. E isso a assustou. Ela preferia o Edward com raiva. Quando ele usava máscaras, era extremamente difícil saber seu próximo passo. Então ele começou, num tom casual.

'- Você é uma mulher de muita sorte. Nem toda mulher pode se vangloriar de ter um amante que não se importe que ela se prostitua por dinheiro.' – seus olhos estavam vazios e inexpressivos. – 'Ou não vai dizer a ele que conseguiu o dinheiro fazendo sexo comigo? Sua prostitutazinha vagabunda!'

Bella apoiou as mãos na beirada da mesa e empurrou a cadeira para trás, arranhando o chão.

'- Ou isso vai ser o nosso segredinho sujo?' – ele continuou, o mesmo olhar vazio. – ' Mas são tantos segredos para guardar... O jeito como você gosta que eu sugue seus seios, o gritinho rouco que você dá quando eu deslizo minhas mãos entre suas pernas...'

'- Maldito.' – ela disse num ranger de dentes.

'- O modo como você chama o meu nome...' – ele ainda a fitava, mas seus olhos agora tinham um brilho sinistro.

'- CALE-SE!'

'- Não está pensando em contar os detalhes? Nem mesmo que você se vendeu pra mim por dinheiro? Devia se orgulhar sua piranhazinha! Foi a prostituta mais cara que eu paguei até hoje!'

'- O dinheiro era _meu_! MEU! Você não tinha o direito de ficar com ele! E nem de me obrigar a fazer o que fiz! Eu não tenho que me sentir mal por isso! VOCÊ é quem devia sentir culpa! Você que...'

'- Sua piranhazinha ordinária! Você me traiu sem nenhuma vergonha, remorso ou culpa!'

'- EU te trai? Cada dia que eu estava com você tinha mulheres fazendo fila para me contar que tinha casos com você!'

'- No passado. Não toquei em mulher alguma enquanto estive com você!'

Bella abriu a boca e depois fechou. Toda a sua fúria sendo transformada em descrença. E então perguntou, olhos grudados nos dele.

'- Porque não?'

Houve silencio. Um silencio incomodo, quase físico.

'- Porque?' – ele repetiu, era um comportamento que ele odiava, ficar repetindo as coisas. Mas ele não estava em seu controle perfeito naquela hora. – 'Porque eu estava casado.'

Ela o fitou, incrédula.

'- Foi um casamento de fachada desde o inicio.' – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – 'Está me dizendo que você nunca... Nunca teve relações com nenhuma de suas amantes?! – ela terminou rindo de nervoso.

– 'Você realmente acha isso?'

'- Claro! Nós não estávamos casados de verdade! Era tudo uma farsa! É claro que alguém como você deve ter feito sexo!'

'- Ao contrário de você, não acredito em adultério.'

'- Não foi uma questão de adultério!'

'- Poupe-me de sua moral distorcida! E não acho que a natureza de nosso casamento justifique o seu comportamento! Você cometeu adultério. Eu não.'

Ela estava chocada. Edward não tinha continuado com seus casos enquanto eles estavam casados. Era impossível de acreditar e ainda assim...

Ele... ele a tinha usado!

Usado com alivio sexual!

Colocando dessa forma, ele tinha dormido com ela porque estava casado com ela. Qualquer uma que fosse a sobrinha de Swan Carlisle e que ele tivesse se casado serviria.

Isso lhe deu muita, muita raiva.

'- Seu bastardo!' – disse entre dentes.

'- Porque? Por ter dito o que você é? Uma mulher sem consciência, vergonha ou arrependimento!'

'- Minha consciência está limpa!'

'- Que conveniente! Você sai da minha cama para a dele no espaço de meras HORAS! De sexo comigo para sexo com ele antes do sol nascer! Fico imaginando, Bella. Até onde você consegue esticar esta sua consciência flexível!'

'- Cale-se!'

'- Eu pensei que você fosse inteligente, Bella. Você está ficando velha. Logo vai perceber que precisa de estabilidade, uma família. Pense um pouco, sabe que não vai encontrar melhor partido do que eu. Sou o melhor de Paris, lembra-se?' – ele sorriu antes de prosseguir. – 'Jure que vai se comportar como no começo do nosso casamento. Jure lealdade a mim. Se jurar, eu a tomarei novamente por Senhora Cullen e vou lhe proteger e lhe dar toda a estabilidade que precisa.'

Bella disse séria.

'- Isso é obsessão, Edward. Você está com seu ego ferido e odeia perder.'

Edward sorriu de lado com o comentário de Bella, mas em seguida prosseguiu, sério.

'- Obsessão? Por acaso está pensando que eu estou apaixonado por você ou coisa parecida? Vou lhe explicar meus motivos para que não fique pensando o que não deve: Você sabe que é linda Bella. Dona de uma beleza rara no França e eu adoro saber que quando entro com você em algum lugar, todos os olhares se voltam imediatamente para nós. Sabe se comportar em publico como uma verdadeira Sra. Cullen. Sua educação é primorosa. Você conversa comigo e com meus companheiros de negócios como um igual e não há pessoa no mundo que a possa chamar de maçante. Me sinto a vontade em sua companhia e sempre posso ter concertos de piano particulares. E é claro, a melhor parte: seu corpo me atrai. Vou ter bons momentos com você na cama e meus filhos serão lindos. É um acordo em que ambas as partes saem vencendo. Eu te dou a estabilidade e você me da a sua beleza para que eu possa desfrutar e exibir. Me jure lealdade e eu posso dar o mundo para você.'

'- Pelos elogios e pela sua oferta, obrigada. Mas minha resposta continua sendo não.'

Ela se levantou da mesa e ia saindo quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

'- Ainda não terminamos!'

'- Sim, terminamos.'

Ele a puxou e a beijou. O beijo começou forte, possessivo. Mas depois foi se tronando suave. Quando terminaram, ela olhava pra ele. Hipnotizada, entregue. O mesmo olhar daquele dia, no baile.

Ele sabia que tinha ganhado novamente. E sem desviar o olhar do dela, disse:

'- Volte para a Inglaterra, Bells, e arrume a sua vida por lá. Cancele suas aulas de piano. Nomeie um vice-presidente para a Swanstart. Termine com Jacob e volte pra mim. Vou buscá-la em um mês. Até lá, estarei fazendo os arranjos necessários para que seja a Sra. Cullen novamente.'

Bella abaixou o olhar e depois olhou séria para ele.

'- Você não me quer, Edward. Você quer um corpo para exibir, como você mesmo disse. Você não acredita em mim, não confia em mim. Qualquer fofoca que aparecer vai ser motivo de briga entre nós dois. Eu não vou suportar ser escorraçada da sua vida mais uma vez.'

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

'- Sua proposta pode ser interessante para nove entre dez mulheres, mas eu sou essa uma que não vê nada de interessante nela. Nenhum relacionamento resiste sem confiança.'

Ela sorriu antes de dizer.

'- Eu não sou o tipo de mulher com quem você está acostumado a lidar e devo lhe agradecer por me mostrar isso tão claramente. Não existe futuro para nós dois. Adeus, Edward.'

Bella ia saindo quando Edward a chamou.

'- Bella!'

Ela virou-se.

'- Porque é tão difícil pra você admitir que me traiu e pedir desculpas? É tudo que eu te peço para termos um novo começo.'

'- Porque você não confia em mim, Edward. Eu não tenho nada para lhe pedir desculpas. Adeus.'

Edward não disse mais nada e Bella saiu, se segurando para não chorar.

.

.

A despedida de seu tio foi breve. Ela estava arrasada e pouco ou quase nada falou de seu jantar com Edward. Tudo que ela queria era voltar para a sua amada Inglaterra, onde era seguro. Onde ela não precisava ter medo de nada. Onde ela tinha suas aulas de piano, a Swanstart com as crianças e Jacob. Era tudo que ela precisava para ser feliz.

Quando chegou na Inglaterra, Jacob a esperava no Aeroporto.

'- Jacob!!!' – jogou-se nos braços dele e começou a chorar.

'- Bella! Mas... o que aquele canalha fez com você?'

'- Jacob... me abraça, só me abraça!'

'- O que aconteceu? Porque você foi para a França assim, tão depressa? E porque voltou?'

'- Jacob... só... só me leve pra casa.'

.

.

Os negócios de Edward corriam bem. Ele e Carlisle tinham se acertado e voltado a ser amigos. Desde que, é claro, não surgisse o assunto Bella.

Os investimentos que tinha feito na Swan`s tinham lhe rendido um bom lucro e ele e Carlisle tinham formado um consórcio para contra-atacar a companhia que tentara arruinar a Swan`s. Por mais que tenha sido pessoal, Edward não gostava de ver ninguém ganhar dinheiro por meios injustos. Fosse uma companhia ou uma esposa adultera.

Mas ele não devia pensar nisso agora. Devia pensar que ele e Bella tinham acabado e que agora era definitivo. Seus advogados já tinham começado a providenciar os papéis do divórcio. Ele tinha se vingado dela há dois anos e devia ter deixado as coisas assim. Mas por alguma razão, não tinha conseguido lhe dar o divórcio. Nem resistir a ela quando ela o procurou em Londres.

Erro. Grande erro.

Mas todo o seu casamento tinha sido um erro.

"_Tão bela por fora... Como as aparências enganam..."_

Não... ele tinha que esquecer aquilo! Já bastava trabalhar com Swan Carlisle e olhar nos olhos todos os dias o homem que sabia a terrível verdade sobre seu casamento.

Ele forçou-se a afastar esses pensamentos de uma vez e concentrar-se no mais recente relatório financeiro de sua empresa. Ele estava muito feliz com seus negócios.

.

.

'- Mais chá?' – perguntou Bella.

'- Não, obrigado. Bella, já faz quase uma semana que você chegou. Quer fazer o favor de me contar direito o que aconteceu no França?'

Jacob disse levantando-se de uma poltrona. Seu corpo alto e atlético fez o apartamento de Bella parecer ainda menor. Seu apartamento inteiro caberia na sala de jantar de Edward.

Mas essa era uma das vantagens de ser rico. Poder ter coberturas, ilhas, mansões, jatos, iates... e amantes. E Edward Chia tivera amantes aos montes... menos quando esteve casado.

Porque nessa época, ele teve uma esposa para satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais!

"_Ele me usou! Ele me usou para o sexo ao qual se absteve hipocritamente das suas fontes habituais! Eu poderia ter sido qualquer uma! Qualquer mulher poderia ter lhe satisfeito desde que fosse sua esposa! Ele apenas usou o meu corpo!"_

Assim como tinha usado seu corpo para se vingar dela. A fazendo se prostituir pra ele em troca do dinheiro que ela tanto precisava para a Swanstart.

Ela fechou os olhos lutando contra a vergonha terrível que sentia. Segurou as lágrimas com toda a sua força. Jacob jamais poderia saber.

'- Bella, você está bem?'

'- Estou. Só estou um pouco deprimida.'

'- Sabe. Acho que se você contasse a Edward que o dinheiro é para reformar a Granja Black, para a Swanstart, ele liberaria.'

'- Não vai adiantar. Conheço Edward. Ele não vai liberar o dinheiro nunca.'

Bella sentiu raiva dentro de si. Quando tentou descontar o cheque que Edward havia lhe dado, descobriu que ele tinha sustado o cheque.

'- Bem, e quanto a minha outra sugestão? Poderia procurar os jornais franceses. Eles adorariam saber da historia de um magnata que se recusa patrocinar uma colônia de férias para crianças carentes.'

'- Não, Jacob. Não posso fazer isso com Edward.'

'- E quanto ao seu tio? Afinal, o dinheiro veio originalmente dele.'

'- Não, de jeito nenhum! Não posso recorrer ao meu tio. Esse dinheiro foi meu dote. Meu tio pode ter me perdoado, mas ele é um tradicionalista. Não vai aceitar eu ter feito um acordo com Edward sobre esse dinehiro. Não quero brigar com ele novamente.'

'- Ter te perdoado? Bella, já não tá na hora de você me contar essa história inteira?'

Bella fez que não com a cabeça e já ameaçava chorar novamente.

'- Bella, o que aconteceu na França? Edward fez algo que não deveria com você?'

'- Não... não... Porque... porque pergunta?'

'- Nada, deve ser impressão minha. Tudo bem, eu não vou insistir mais.' – ele a abraçou. – 'Você é muito importante pra mim e eu não consigo vê-la abalada desse jeito. Mas se você não quer me dizer nada, vou respeitar sua decisão. Nós vamos encontrar uma saída.'

Bella olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

'- Jacob... eu sinto muito. Mas não se esqueça que você sempre tem a mim. Nós já passamos por muita coisa juntos e vamos superar mais essa.'

'- É melhor eu ir.' – disse Jacob olhando as horas. – 'Ou perderei o metro.'

'- Pode passar a noite aqui se quiser.'

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

'- Não, obrigado. Quero levantar cedo para ir ao litoral procurar uma casa para alugar. Quem sabe se conseguirmos um empréstimo podemos alugar uma casa e iniciar o projeto provisoriamente. Assim ganhamos um pouco mais de tempo para conseguir um patrocínio. Vamos conseguir colocar as contas em dia e iniciar o novo projeto. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar a Swanstart fechar as portas.'

'- Obrigada Jacob. A Swanstart era o sonho do meu pai. Ela é muito importante pra mim.'

'- Eu sei.' – ele disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Bella manteve um sorriso no rosto enquanto conduzia Jacob até a porta. Mas assim que ele saiu, o sorriso abandonou seu rosto.

.

.

Edward terminou de vestir seu smoking. A ópera começaria em uma hora, mas antes, ele tinha que dar alguns telefonemas á Inglaterra. Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de ir á ópera, muito menos de acompanhar Tanya. Mas estava se obrigando a ser o Edward de sempre. Ele precisava disso.

Guardou sua carteira no bolso do smoking. Tanya certamente ia tentar alguma coisa com ele depois da ópera. Mas ele não tinha a menor intenção de traze-la para a mansão ou para qualquer outro lugar. Iria deixa-la no apartamento dela.

Guardou seu celular no bolso e começou a descer. Tanya tinha pedido que ele a pegasse cedo em seu apartamento mas ele recusara. Ela teria tentado seduzi-lo e ele não estava com clima para isso.

Ultimamente, não tinha vontade nenhuma de fazer sexo.

E se fizesse, não seria com Tanya.

Nem com qualquer outra mulher disponível.

Atravessou a sala e entrou em seu escritório, batendo a porta. Respirou fundo e começou os seus telefonemas. Em francês.

Não tinha vontade nenhuma de falar em inglês. Eles que arrumassem alguém para entende-lo.

Vinte minutos depois do ultimo telefonema, ela voltou a sua mente. Porque não parava de pensar nela? Ela não passava de uma vagabunda adultera! Uma idiota que o recusou pela segunda vez, mesmo quando ele estava disposto a perdoar a sua traição.

"_Maldita! Ela não merece nem mesmo os meus pensamentos!"_

O telefone tocou.

Devia ser o chofer, lembrando-o que eles deveriam sair logo ou iam se atrasar.

"_Ela deveria ter me contado. Deveria ter me dito desde o início que não poderia se envolver porque existia outro homem! Porque ela não disse nada?"_

O telefone tocou novamente. Insistente. Mas ele gostou de ser interrompido. Ajudou-o a limpar a mente.

Não era o chofer, mas sim o segurança. Havia um visitante no portão. Exigindo falar com ele.

'- Ele me recusa a dar seu nome ou me dizer o assunto que quer tratar com o senhor. Devo ligar para a polícia? Ele está na câmera, caso o senhor queira vê-lo.

Edward pegou o controle remoto e mudou para a câmera da entrada. Um taxi estava parado na guarita e seu ocupante estava focalizado pela câmera de vigilância.

Seus olhos se fecharam, a raiva tomando conta de si.

'- Mande-o entrar, sem o taxi. Mas reviste-o.'

Desligou o telefone com força e apertou as mãos uma na outra, com puro ódio.

Edward caminhou até o armário de bebidas no canto de seu escritório. Abriu um uísque, serviu-se de uma dose e tomou num gole só. Isso era uma afronta a um bom uísque, mas ele não se importou. No momento, ele não se importava com nada, exceto com o visitante que estava entrando em sua casa.

Mas porque tinha deixado aquele maldito entrar? Será que tinha enlouquecido? Nenhum homem deixaria um visitante como aquele entrar!

Mas ele tinha seus motivos.

"_Quero olha-lo nos olhos. Vê-lo cara a cara. Dizer o que penso dele e talvez..."_

Ele cerrou o punho direito.

"_Talvez fazer um pouco mais..."_

Mas não com raiva. Ele precisava de controle.

Guardou o copo no armário e sentou-se em sua mesa.

Ouviu o visitante chegar. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e então ouviu duas vozes na sala. E finalmente, a porta do seu escritório foi aberta.

Edward olhou para ele.

"Jacob..."

O homem que tinha visto pelas fotos daquele maldito paparazzi com a sua Bella.

Edward se recostou na cadeira, o movimento controlado. Mas não teve tempo de falar, seu visitante falou primeiro, raiva faiscando em seus olhos.

'- Eu vim da Inglaterra até o França pra lhe perguntar uma coisa, Sr. Cullen. Apenas uma coisa: O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA IRMA???'

E com total e absoluto controle, Edward sentiu seu sangue gelar.

.

.

**... CONTINUA ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX**

.

.

Edward gelou.

Absurdo. Não... não podia ter ouvido aquilo. O que aquele imbecil pensava que ele era? Burro?

'- Bella é filha única.' - disse sem certeza.

'- Sou filho de Billie Black, padrasto de Bella. Bella é minha irmã de criação. Agora que eu já respondi sua pergunta, seu imprestável, me responda, o que aconteceu aqui? O que você fez com ela?' - Jacob terminou dizendo entre dentes.

Edward viu claramente que Jacob estava lutando por controle. Ele nunca havia estado numa situação daquelas. Nunca tinha se sentido intimidado por ninguém, mas só a possibilidade de que aquelas palavras fossem verdade, o faziam perder toda a auto confiança.

'- Se o que está me dizendo for verdade, não vai se importar de eu tirar essa história a limpo antes de conversarmos. Ou vai?' - disse tentando ganhar tempo.

'- Faça isso. Mas fique avisado que não saio dessa casa sem respostas. Nem morto.'

Edward pegou o telefone, sua mão tremia.

'- Carlisle, por acaso Bella tem um irmão? Sim, Jacob. Não. Não, ele está na minha frente agora. Não vou fazer nada. Faça como quiser.'

Desligou o telefone, sem palavras.

'- Confirmou o que queria?' - ouviu Jacob dizer sarcástico, com um tom bem parecido com o que ele usava.

Jacob era como ele. Soube no mesmo tempo que estava pisando em terreno perigoso.

'- Eu... nunca teria imaginado...'

'- O que? Que Bella teria alguém para defendê-la de homens feito você? Ou pelo menos vingá-la? Porque é para isso que estou aqui hoje, não é? Aposto que o que você fez não foi nada digno de honra! Para fazê-la voltar pra casa naquele estado... depois de tudo que fez a ela alguns anos atrás, depois de traí-la quando eram casados. O passado não foi o bastante, não é? Tinha que atraí-la para acabar com ela deno...'

'- Foi isso que ela lhe disse?' - disse Edward interrompendo-o - 'Que eu a traí quando éramos casados?'

'- Vai negar? Bella me contou que suas amantes jogavam na cara dela que tinham casos com você! Por isso terminou com ela! Seu cafajeste!'

'- Quer saber porque eu terminei com a sua "irmãzinha"?' - Edward olhou-o frio, as lembranças o consumindo.

Deu a volta na sua mesa, tirando da primeira gaveta as fotos de Jacob com Bella e jogando sobre a mesa, de modo que Jacob pudesse vê-las.

Pôde ver o choque no rosto de Jacob ao entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

'- Isso é um absurdo!'

'- E então porque Bella não me negou nada quando viu essas fotos?'

'- Não ouse dizer um absurdo desse novamente! Bella não é minha irmã de sangue, mas é minha irmã em todos os sentidos.'

'- Porque... então porque...' - Edward perguntava mais para si mesmo quando Jacob respondeu.

'- Provavelmente para te dar o troco. Você merceu. Fazendo minha irmã sofrer, com aquelas suas amantezinhas jogando na cara dela...'

'- Eu não toquei em mulher alguma enquanto estive com Bella!' - Edward o interrompeu.- 'Eu nunca a traí.'

'- O que aconteceu entre vocês?' - Jacob perguntou visivelmente mais calmo, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Edward sentou-se numa poltrona á frente dele.

'- Me casei com Bella por causa de Carlisle Swan. Tivemos um casamento curto mas mutuamente prazeroso até ela me trair.'

'- Se essas fotos são a prova de que ela te traiu, ela não te traiu. Ao contrário de você.'

'- Eu já disse que não traí sua irmã. Você não sabe o que é estar no meu lugar. Ter paparazzis te seguindo, pessoas vasculhando sua vida em busca de um passo errado, as mulheres se jogando em cima de você, atrás apenas de dinheiro... Esse é o mundo que eu vivo, Jacob. Alguém envenenou sua irmã contra mim. Eu não toquei em mulher alguma enquanto estive com Bella.'

Jacob permaneceu em silêncio, parecendo avaliar as palavras que o outro lhe dizia. Finalmente, disse algumas palavras.

'- Então vocês terminaram... por causa dessas fotos?'

'- Sim, eu a expulsei da minha casa e da minha vida. E Bella nem ao menos revidou, ela aceitou calada.'

'- Lembro-me desse dia.' - Jacob disse com calma - 'Bella estava assustada quando me encontrou no aeroporto pela manhã. Levei o dia todo para acalmá-la.'

'- Tínhamos passado nossa primeira noite juntos.'- Edward disse sem pensar, arrependendo-se em seguida.

'- É isso que faz com as mulheres depois de dormir com elas? Espero que não esteja esperando uma salva de palmas!' - ele disse sarcástico antes de completar sério e de maneira intimidante - 'Minha irmã não é uma qualquer. Ela não vai pra cama de qualquer um. Se ela dormiu com você, é porque ela realmente sentia alguma coisa. Eu devia te arrebentar só pro causa disso!'

'- Ela tinha sumido, passei o dia procurando e quando chego em casa tinha um paparazzi com essas fotos. Como queria que eu me sentisse?'

'- Compreendo, mas não concordo! E em todo o caso, isso não responde a primeira pergunta que fiz, Edward. O que aconteceu com Bella há algumas semanas? O que fez com ela? Já lhe disse, vim atrás de respostas e não vou sair sem elas.'

Edward respirou fundo. Sabia que devia a verdade. E ao mesmo tempo via o quão idiota tinha sido.

'- Eu... me vinguei. Aproveitei pra me vingar quando ela me pediu o dinheiro do acordo.'

'- Aposto que ela não te disse que o dinheiro era para a Swanstart, não é?'

'- Como?'

'- Herdei uma casa no litoral que precisa de algumas reformas para iniciarmos um projeto novo. E a Swanstart está com sérios problemas financeiros. Precisávamos de ajuda para as duas coisas. É bom que fique bem claro que Bella jamais te procuraria novamente depois do que você fez. E se eu soubesse disso, eu mesmo a teria proibido de te encontrar outra vez!'

'- Eu... não sabia...'

'- Você não sabe de nada em relação á minha irmã! Como se vingou? Fale, Edward!'

Edward respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'- Fiz com que ela se sentisse suja, vendida... tudo que eu passei a acreditar que ela era: uma traidora, uma adúltera.'

Edward abaixou a cabeça. Não queria olhar aquele homem nos olhos.

'- Como... exatamente... fez isso?'

Ouviu Jacob perguntar pausadamente, num tom calmo e ameaçador.

'- Não vai querer saber.'

'- Vou sim.' - ele disse no mesmo tom calmo e ameaçador de antes.

Olhou-o nos olhos.

'- Eu a fiz voltar quando ela me pediu o dinheiro do miai. Eu a fiz se vender pra mim. Eu a fiz vestir-se e agir como uma prostituta, eu a humilhei com palavras e com ações, eu... ela... ela... Bella...'

Os olhos de Edward estava enchendo-se d'água. Ele já não olhava mais Jacob, não conseguia.

'- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado.' - Jacob começou baixo, num tom que mostrava o total esforço que ele estava fazendo para não se descontrolar. - 'Você obrigou minha irmã a fazer sexo com você, jogou na cara dela que ela estava se prostituindo, chamou-a de adultera, talvez vagabunda, vendida... e sustou o cheque... que ela havia se sujeitado a tanto para conseguir, pelas crianças, sendo a única inocente dessa história toda. Foi isso que aconteceu?'

Edward não respondeu. Estava quase chorando de tanto ódio de si mesmo.

'- Olhe pra mim, Edward.' - disse Jacob frio, levantando-se do sofá e ficando na frente dele.

Edward olhou para o homem á sua frente e tudo que sentiu antes mesmo de encará-lo foi o golpe certeiro no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. E depois no lado direito. Dois murros muito bem dados, punhos fechados.

'- Reaja miserável!' - Jacob disse entre dentes, pronto pra mais.

'- Não vou me defender, eu mereço.' - Edward disse num sussurro, quase em lágrimas. Não pela dor de fora, mas a dor de dentro.

'- Você está se corroendo de remorso e culpa.' - disse Jacob abaixando os braços, desistindo de dar mais socos.

'- Bella é um anjo... E eu sou um monstro.' - ele sussurrou.

'- Então vá atrás dela.' - Jacob disse.

'- Ela nunca vai me perdoar depois de tudo que fiz.' - ele disse um pouco mais alto, mas mesmo assim continuava praticamente um sussurro.

Ele não tinha forças nem para falar. As lágrimas que estavam presas finalmente saindo.

'- Sabe Edward, Bella tem uma estante na sala do apartamento dela. Ela sempre muda os porta retratos e as fotos, mas nunca muda as pessoas. Tem uma foto minha com ela, um da mãe de Bella com o pai dela, um da mãe de Bella com o meu pai, um dela com o tio e um dela com você, Edward. Enquanto você estiver naquela estante, está no coração dela.'

'- No... coração dela?'

'- Pegue.' - disse jogando um molho de chaves na mão dele. - 'É a minha cópia das chaves do apartamento dela. Não faça com que eu me arrependa.'

Saiu do escritório sem nenhuma palavra, deixando Edward atônito.

.

.

Bella tinha dificuldades para dormir aquela noite. Se não fosse tão tarde, sentaria no piano.

Depois de mais meia hora deitada sem sucesso, resolveu levantar para tomar um banho bem quente, quem sabe assim não relaxava e dormia?

A água quente do chuveiro a envolveu como uma carícia.

Perdeu a noção do tempo embaixo do chuveiro. Usou seu sabonete especial, que ela tirou do fundo da gaveta. Precisava dele. Usou seu xampu mais cheiroso.

Sentiu-se renovada.

De frente para o espelho, secou e escovou os cabelos, resolvendo deixá-los uma camisola diferente: branca, longa, com flores bordadas nas pontas e laços rosa, amarelo e azul para todo o lado. Era uma camisola até infantil. Mas ela pouco ligava! Vestiu suas pantufas de coelhinho brancas, recém lavadas.

Olhou para o espelho e gostou do que viu.

Respirou fundo. A vida continuava.

Decidiu ver tv e tomar um chá bem quente. O sono certamente viria depois desse banho maravilhoso.

Mas ao sair do banheiro, foi tomada por um choque sem tamanho.

Á sua frente, sentado na sua poltrona estava Edward, de jeans, tênis e camiseta. Estava segurando um porta retrato, que ela percebeu imediatamente que era o deles dois.

Mal conseguiu formular a pergunta.

'- O que... o que... o que você está fazendo aqui? Como entrou?'

Ele sorriu.

.

.

**Continua...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo X**

.

.

'- Jacob me emprestou as chaves.' - ele disse retirando o molho do bolso e depositando em cima da mesa de centro.

Bella estava tentando processar as informações.

Virou-se de costas e passou as mãos pelos cabelos soltos e depois pelo rosto, num gesto visivelmente de nervoso.

Edward sorriu.

'- Jacob?' - Bella perguntou. A voz quase não saindo da sua garganta. Seu coração batendo forte.

'- Ele foi me visitar.'

'- Jacob está na Inglaterra. No litoral.' - ela disse quase num sussurro.

'- Errado. Jacob está na França. Tivemos uma conversa muito interessante. Muito... esclarecedora.'

'- Vocês estavam no França essa noite?' - Bella perguntou confusa.

'- Então eu voei pra cá. Entenda, Bella. Por mais que a nossa conversa tenha sido esclarecedora, ainda tenho muitas perguntas sem resposta. Mas todas podem ser resumidas numa só.' - ele disse e ao olhar para Bella, seus olhos mostravam pura tristeza. - 'Por que?'

Ele se mexeu na poltrona e ela instintivamente recuou.

'- Comece a falar.' - ele disse num tom grave, que arrepiava os cabelos da nuca de Bella. '- Não deixe nada por dizer.'

Ela caminhou até a estante que estava á sua esquerda, precisando de apoio. Suas pernas tremiam.

'- Fale Bella.'

Ela respirou fundo.

'- Não entendo. Porque Jacob foi a França?'

'- Por você. Ele queria saber o que eu fiz a você para você ter voltado em um estado tão... lastimável. Ele estava com muita raiva de mim. O que era recíproco, afinal, eu só o deixei entrar em minha casa porque queria lhe dar uns bons socos. Mas ainda bem que eu o deixei falar primeiro não é? Qual seria o sentido em quebrar a cara do seu "irmão"?'

'- Irmão de criação.' - ela respondeu rápido.

'- Porque me deixou acreditar que ele era seu amante?' - ele disse num tom calmo.

Ela olhou pra ele. Acuada.

'- Porque eu queria por um fim em nosso casamento.'

Edward fechou os punhos. Lutando para não perder o controle.

'- Um simples "quero o divórcio" teria bastado.'

Ela não respondeu. Ficou olhando para as chaves sobre a mesa, como se aquilo fosse muito interessante. Edward pousou o porta retrato deles sobre as chaves. De modo que ela olhasse a foto dos dois rindo juntos num almoço na casa de Carlisle.

'- Sabe Bella. Seu irmão se sente infeliz. Ele se sente... sujo, culpado pelo fim do nosso casamento e por tudo que isso gerou...'

'- Ele não devia saber!' - Ela disse com raiva - 'Ele não devia ter ido a França! Devia ter ido ao litoral como disse que iria!'

'- Ele foi atrás de respostas. Você não as deu para ele.'

'- Não era relevante.'

As mãos de Edward apertavam os braços da poltrona.

'- Não era relevante também para seu tio.' - ele disse. E ela sabia que ele já não se referia mais ao que aconteceu a algumas semanas, e sim, ao fim trágico de seu casamento.

'- Não.'

'- E obviamanete também não era relevante... pra mim.' - ele disse - com os olhos opacos e inexpressivos.

'- Não.'

Edward respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'- Mas achava muito relevante os dois milhões! Tanto que teve que se prostituir pra mim.' - disse tentando se controlar desesperadamente. Bella o estava tirando de si. Ele já não se sentia mais o dono da situação. Já não sabia mais como fazê-la falar.

'- Prostitutas são pagas pelo que fazem! O dinheiro não era pra mim. Espero que Jacob tenha lhe dito isso.'

'- Sim, ele achou relevante me dizer que o dinheiro era para a Granja Black, o novo projeto da Swanstart. E também que a instituição não estava muito bem financeiramente. E acho que vai achar relevante se eu dizer que dei a ele um cheque de quatro milhões, que vai cobrir todos os gastos com a Swanstart por pelo menos dois anos segundo ele.'

'- É muita bondade da sua parte.'

'- Se tivesse me dito que o dinheiro era para Swanstart, eu já o teria dado. E se dissesse que Jacob era o seu irmão e não o seu amante, eu nunca a teria tratado como uma vagabunda adúltera!'

As palavras de Edward, mesmo que ditas sem intenção, a feriram profundamente.

'- Por quê fez isso, Bella? Por que me fez vê-la como uma vagabunda? Por que me deixou tratá-la daquela forma? Você teve muitas oportunidades para me dizer a verdade. Por quê?'

Ele respirou fundo e depois repetiu num sussurro.

'- Por quê?'

Bella não respondeu. Seus olhos ainda focalizando a foto dos dois sobre a mesa. Rindo juntos.

'- Bella, eu voei muitas horas até aqui. Pra mim, já são 8 da manhã. Eu arranquei meu piloto de um jantar com a esposa dele. Logo, você me deve respostas. Porque me fez acreditar que era uma esposa infiel?'

'- Eu já lhe disse. Para terminar com o nosso casamento. E funcionou, não foi?' - ela disse finalmente, mas sem erguer o olhar da foto deles.

'- Você manchou a sua imagem e a do seu irmão. E envergonhou seu tio perante uma das pessoas que ele mais ama nesse mundo. Ou nada disso era relevante?'

'- Não, nada disso era relevante.'

'- Então, o que era relevante, Bella?'

Ela emudeceu, ainda fitando o retrato.

Edward pegou o retrato da mesa, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra ele.

'- Eu tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, Bella. Se não vai me dar respostas, eu vou.'

Bella se assustou quando Edward levantou abruptamente. Estava começando a se aproximar dela. Alto, pele feito mámore, cabelos num tom de cobre único, casualmente bagunçados, os olhos dourados... belo e ameaçador.

Ela podia sentir seu poder. Aquele poder que mexia com ela, que a deixava sem sentido... sempre...

O tempo se dissolveu e ela o viu sendo apresentada a ele. Aquele poder que emanava dele desde o primeiro momento que se viram.

E ela o sentia agora.

'- Edward, fique ai.' - ela conseguiu dizer.

'- Respostas, Bella.'

Edward parou a meio metro dela. Tão próximo... assustadoramente e inebriantemente próximo.

'- Por que você me deixou pensar que tinha um amante?'

'- Por que você acha, Edward? Você só queria fazer sexo comigo! A única mulher disponível com quem você podia fazer sexo segundo seus próprios princípios. A sobrinha de Swan Carlisle, a filha de Swan Charlie, a herdeira Swan! Então não procure respostas! Porque essa é a única razão! Eu derrubei meu celular no banheiro aquela manhã e corri ao encontro de Jacob porque ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava na França. Eu estava transtornada com o que tinha acontecido entre nós. O tempo que passei com ele falando da Swanstart e dos planos para a Granja Black me fez compreender que eu precisava ficar afastada de você. Então quando me mostrou aquelas fotos eu aproveitei a chance para lhe dar um motivo. E você nem aceitou sem duvidar. Me pôs pra fora como seu eu fosse um saco de lixo podre. Era isso que queria, não era?'

Por alguns instantes, ele não disse nada. Até que começou num tom calmo, muito controlado.

'- Quando jantamos na varanda do meu quarto, você também me acusou de adultério. Você passou nosso casamento inteiro acreditando que eu dormia com outras mulheres. Foi por causa disso que me fez entender que também tinha um amante? Para ajustar as contas comigo?'

'- Para me _livrar_ de você! Que diferença faria se você estava dormindo com outras mulheres ou me usando como algum tipo de alívio sexual? A pobre Swan que se casou com o poderoso Edward Cullen!' - ela disse o nome dele quase que cuspindo as palavras, a raiva tomando-a.

'- Tem razão, pouco importa porque nada disso é verdade. O que importa, é que você acreditou que isso era veradde e isso a deixou abalada.'

'- Eu não estava abalada! Estava _zangada_! Zangada pelo modo como fui usada!'

'- Mas eu não a usei. Você sempre foi Bella pra mim e não apenas a sobrinha de Carlisle Swan. E eu também nunca te traí, de modo que não precisa mais sentir raiva, precisa?'

'- Como pode me dizer isso? Depois de como me tratou, me forçando a fazer sexo por dinheiro, me usando como uma prostituta, me humilhando...'

'- Eu me comportei daquela forma porque pensei que você tinha um amante e que era capaz de fazer tudo para conseguir o dinheiro que se julgava no direito. Tudo que precisava fazer para me deter era dizer a verdade. Mas você não disse, disse? Deixou que eu continuasse pensando aquelas coisas a seu respeito quando já não era mais necessário. Então por que, Bella? Por que fez isso?'

Ela se sentia sem chão. Acuada, sem respostas.

'- Eu estava com raiva.' - ela disse num sussurro.

Edward correu os olhos pelo rosto de Bella, sem nenhuma expressão. E quando ele abriu a boca para falar, sua voz saiu num tom diferente.

'- Diga-me uma coisa, Bella. Se eu fizer isso agora, você vai ficar com raiva?' - ele estendo a mão até ela e correu o polegar por seus lábios. - 'Isso a deixa com raiva, Bella?' - correu as costas da mão por seu pescoço e depois virou a palma, para acariciar a pele com movimentos suaves e exploratórios. - 'E isso, você sente raiva quando faço isso com você?'

Ele fechou os dedos em torno da nuca dela e com uma suave pressão, puxou para si o rosto de Bella.

Com os lábios macios como seda, beijou-a suavemente.

'- Com raiva, Bella?' - perguntou antes de beijá-la novamente.

Bella tinha a impressão de ter perdido o comando sobre o seu corpo. Ela olhou para aqueles olhos tão negros e profundos, sentindo-se atraída por eles.

'- Edward, por favor, não faça isso comigo.' - sua voz era um sussurro - 'Por favor...'

Edward estava olhando para Bella mas ela não podia mais vê-lo, lágrimas deixavam sua visão fora de foco.

'- Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Por favor...'

Ele falou alguma coisa em japonês que ela não entendeu. Mas percebeu o choque em sua voz. E descrença.

Ela o fitou através das lágrimas que borravam sua visão.

'- Por favor, Edward. Por favor, vá embora.'

Sentiu suas pernas trôpegas. Lágrimas correndo descontroladamente pelas faces. Ia sentando-se no chão antes que caísse, meio que já caindo. Mas Edward a segurou antes que alcançasse o chão.

'- Bella!' - Edward disse preocupado.

Ele a tomou nos braços e por um breve e angustiante momento ela se apoiou nele. Mas assim que se recuperou, sentou-se num puff.

'- Essa resposta basta para você, Edward? _Basta_? Está feliz agora? Já tem tudo que queria? Já tem tudo que queria de mim quando começou a me caçar, há dois anos atrás? Já me teve na sua cama! E você tem toda a razão, qual a diferença se você me usou ou não? Eu me sinto estúpida do mesmo jeito!'

Ela deixou escapar uma gargalhada de nervoso.

'- Você me entendeu errado, Edward? Pensou que eu fosse como as mulheres que se jogam aos seus pés, implorando para ir para a cama com você? Ou apenas queria mais uma e tentou me transformar numa delas? Se queria isso, Edward, não conseguiu! Quando entrei naquele casamento, nunca imaginei que você tentaria me conquistar. Não pensei nem por um instante que você pensaria em qualquer outra coisa! Nosso casamento era uma farsa! _É claro _que você ia manter sua vida sexual normal! Quando você começou a me seduzir, fiquei sem saber o que fazer. E céus, Edward, você sabe bem o que fazer. Sabe bem o que abala uma mulher. Você trabalhou em mim, Edward. E eu tentei resistir. Deus sabe o quanto eu tentei! Mas você nunca desistia. E o mesmo aconteceu quando você me propôs aquele acordo maldito! Quando me obrigou a retornar para você em troca do maldito dinheiro para o projeto!'

Com o rosto lavado por lágrimas, ela o fitou furiosa.

'- Sabe porque eu concordei com aquilo? Acha que foi só pela porcaria do dinheiro? Sim, eu precisava do dinheiro, mas _nunca_ ia me prostituir por causa dele! Quer saber porque eu concordei, Edward? Eu concordei porque eu precisava provar para mim mesma e pra você que eu poderia fazer sexo completamente descompromissado com você... o único tipo que você quer. O único tipo que você gosta. Eu fiz isso... pra me tornar imune a você! E Deus... isso devia ter funcionado! Depois de tudo que você me fez... eu deveria odiar você! Você foi tão cruel tão...'

Ela respirou fundo antes de terminar com um sussurro.

'- Eu deveria ser imune a você.'

Mas ela não era. Não era nem jamais seria. Essa era o poder que Edward exercia sobre ela. O poder que a inebriava e a aterrorizava.

Ela respirou fundo antes de olhar mais uma vez nos olhos dele.

'- Vá embora, Edward.'

Mas ele não foi.

Edward caminhou até o puff onde ela estava sentada e se ajoelhou em sua frente, olhando para o chão.

'- Idiota.'

Idiota. Era isso que ele tinha dito. Era assim que ela se sentia. Uma idiota! A palavra combinava com ela. Uma idiota, uma estúpida, uma besta!

Seu cérebro foi atravessado por um insulto após o outro, cada um estilhaçando-a em fragmentos menores. Ela já não conseguia chorar mais. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar. Só sentia o vazio.

'- Idiota.' - ele disse novamente.

Ele precisava repetir? Ela sabia que era uma idiota! Uma estúpida!

Então ela começou a chorar novamente. As lágrimas que ela pensava terem sumido voltando com toda a força.

Então ela se viu sendo envolvida pelos braços de Edward. Estava sendo espremida contra seu peito. Voltou a chorar, molhando a camisa dele. Ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, dizendo coisas que ela não conseguia entender, mas o som da voz dele era tão suave... quase paternal.

Quando ele a soltou, ela quase caiu, mas ele a segurou e apoio o rosto dela e ambas as mãos, de modo que ela olhasse pra ele, e apenas pra ele.

'- Idiota.' - ele disse dessa vez em inglês. '- Eu me julgava um homem inteligente, mas todo esse tempo eu fui um idiota! Cego demais para entender, cego demais para enxergar o que estava bem na minha frente. Cego para tudo... menos pra uma coisa: isso.'

E então ele a beijou novamente. Por um tempo longo, seus lábios se uniram num beijo quente e carinhoso.

Quando Edward se afastou de Bella, ele disse, ainda olhando em seus olhos.

'- Meus olhos, meu coração, minha esposa. Minha Bella, minha coelinha.'

Ele tornou a beijá-la e dessa vez o beijo não foi apenas quente, foi ardente. E quando Bella se deu conta, Edward a carregava no colo.

Ela foi tomada pelo medo.

'- Edward, não posso. Por favor... não posso!'

Ele a levou até o seu quarto e depositou-a suavemente na cama.

'- Você pode. Você deve. E eu também.'

Ele tirou delicadamente as pantufas dela e depois seus próprios tênis, em seguida, retirando sua própria camisa e calça, deitando-se de cueca ao lado dela.

'- É vital que façamos isso.' - disse olhando nos olhos dela e levando a mão dela até seu peito. - ' Ou o orgulho em nossos sangues vai nos governar para sempre. E não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. Nunca mais.'

Ele levantou a camisola de Bella, retirando-a. Deixando-a com apenas uma calcinha branca, simples.

'- Como você é linda, minha esposa.' - ele disse admirando-a. Então, abaixou a cabeça para sugar cada um de seus seios.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não tinha forças para lutar contra tudo o que queria. Não restava nada além daquela sensação. Lenta e sensual sensação.

Ele desceu sua calcinha para mergulhar com a boca em sua intimidade. Sugando seu clitóris, passando a língua em sua entrada.

Quando sentiu que ela já estava excitada o suficiente, ele a penetrou, levando-a consigo para um lugar onde só os dois conheciam. Juntos, eles reencontraram aquela ilha distante, que na verdade, estava muito próxima. Tão próxima quanto seus corpos juntos.

Ela gritou novamente o nome dele quando chegou ao clímax, e poucos segundos depois, ele caiu sobre ela.

Ela começou a chorar, lágrimas que vinham do fundo de seu ser.

'- Minha Bella... não chore...' - ele disse abraçado a ela.

Ele a acalmou até que ela tivesse parado de chorar, mas não a largou. Manteve-a repousando a cabeça em seu tórax.

Bella sentiu um grande alívio em seu coração, mas ainda tinha uma dor que a atormentava. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

'- Edward, obrigada por me dar esse momento. Ele compensou por tudo que passei na França. E estou grata, muito grata por isso. Mas agora, por favor... vá.'

Ela se soltou dele e puxou o edredom para se cobrir.

'- Eu não deveria ter me casado com você.' - ela começou - 'Eu sabia desde o começo que não deveria. Não só porque eu não aprovava os motivos para nos casarmos, porque afinal eu concordei. Mas por outra razão. Um casamento como o nosso só funcionaria se ambas as partes pensassem do mesmo modo e sentissem a mesma coisa um pelo outro. Para mim, nosso casamento era uma farsa que teria temporada limitada, depois seguiríamos com nossas vidas verdadeiras. Foi por isso que...' - ela parou, parecendo buscar ar. - 'Foi por isso que eu fiquei tão horrorizada quando me dei conta que você estava me seduzindo. Fiquei dizendo a mim mesma que eu devia estar errada. A simples idéia de que você pensava em mim dessa forma me parecia um absurdo. Afinal, você poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, porque ia querer a mim, se qualquer relacionamento entre nós era completamente falso?! Então, quando eu vi que estava certa, eu fiquei realmente muito zangada. Porque pra mim, você só podia estar agindo daquele modo por um único motivo: era um exercício de poder.'

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, como que buscando forças para o que vinha a seguir.

'- Mas eu não podia aceitar a situação. Não podia aceitar o sexo com você da mesma forma como aquelas mulheres. E eu tinha certeza... Deus, como eu tinha certeza, de que pra você eu não seria apenas mais uma!'

Ela fechou os olhos e os abriu determinada.

'- E você só piorou a situação quando disse que não me traiu. Porque isso lançou uma luz terrível no que você tinha feito comigo. Você foi extremamente hipócrita, porque primeiro respeitou o nosso casamento e depois, quando viu que tinha meses de celibato pela frente, decidiu recorrer á única mulher com quem poderia fazer sexo segundo seus próprios termos: Eu. E isso me deixou com muita, muita raiva. O modo como eu fui usada! Porque pouco significava quem eu era. Você teria feito sexo com qualquer uma que fosse sobrinha de Carlisle Swan. Eu nunca fui apenas Bella pra você.'

Ela sorriu triste antes de terminar.

'- Quando nosso casamento chegasse ao fim, toda a minha utilidade para você também terminaria. Eu não me dei bem com isso, não é?' - ela disse, os olhos voltando a se encherem de lágrimas. '- Eu deveria ter sido franca com você desde o início. Afinal, você foi franco comigo quando falou sobre a necessidade do nosso miai. Quando eu finalmente entendi que você estava tentando me seduzir, eu deveria ter sido franca com você. Dito que você deveria procurar sexo em outras fontes ou que se achava isso errado, escolhesse entre o celibato ou o término adiantado de nosso casamento.'

O sorriso de Bella se apagou. As lágrimas caiam silenciosas.

'- Então de certa forma, foi minha culpa, não foi? Minha culpa por não ter sido franca. Minha culpa por ter sido fraca e estúpida e ter me rendido a você. Minha culpa por permitir que você tivesse uma idéia errada sobre mim e Jacob.' - ela respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de completar num sussurro. '- Eu deveria ter sido honesta o tempo todo.'

Edward olhou-a e sorriu, passando as mãos pelo rosto dela, beijando-a na testa.

'- Então porque você dormiu comigo?'

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa.

'- Você disse que não poderia ter sexo casual comigo mas mesmo assim dormiu comigo quando nos encontramos na ilha.' - disse sem qualquer vestígio de sentimento ou emoção na voz - 'Estou curioso em saber o motivo.'

Ela deu de ombros.

'- Eu não resisti. Apenas isso. Tenho certeza que mulheres muito melhores do que eu não resistiram á você.'

'- Você resistiu por muito tempo.' - retrucou seco - 'Sinceramente, fiquei surpreso com a sua reação. Quando Carlisle me propôs o casamento como parte de nosso acordo financeiro, não acreditei que funcionaria com uma mulher que não tivesse esse tipo de arranjo como parte de sua cultura. Mas acabei decidindo que eu seu temperamento inglês poderia ser útil. Nas poucas vezes em que estivemos juntos antes do nosso casamento, notei que você sabia se comportar com compostura. Contudo, mesmo nos termos temporários que concordamos, lidar com o casamento não era nada fácil pra você. Além disso, precisava se adaptar á vida no Japão. Não havia sido criada lá, não falava a língua e não estava acostumada com o estilo de vida de uma Sra. Cullen. Teria sido tolice não lhe dar tempo. Além disso, estava muito ocupado com a empresa de seu tio. Sabe bem que é no começo do ano letivo que estão os lucros da Swan's, estávamos com o tempo contado. Meu tempo sempre foi muito escasso, Bella. Mas isso foi bom para que você pudesse fazer os ajustes que tinha que fazer. E você fez, Bella. Fiquei orgulhoso quando soube que você voltou a estudar e se matriculou em aulas de Japonês e cultura japonesa.'

Ele mudou de posição na cama antes de continuar.

'- Embora você seja mestiça, é obvio que sua natureza é inglesa. Óbvio não apenas na sua aparência, mas nos seus gostos e comportamento. Você sempre se vestia com elegância, mas com discrição, diferente do esperado de uma Sra. Cullen, mas algo que condiz completamente com a sua personalidade. Você jamais demonstrava suas emoções e sabia sair com classe das alfinetadas que Tanya lhe dava. E também... jamais reagia ás minhas investidas.'

Ele deu um tempo para que ela absorvesse esse último comentário.

'- Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer pra você, pensei que nosso casamento não seria uma farsa em um único aspecto. Tudo bem que combinamos camas separadas, mas eu acreditei que isso fosse apenas inicialmente. Você disse que eu teria me casado com qualquer mulher que fosse sobrinha de Carlisle Swan. Mas isso não é verdade. Jamais me casaria com uma mulher que eu não julgasse atraente. E como eu sentia atração por você, julguei que seria perfeitamente possível que tivéssemos um casamento não celibatário para ambos. Mas eu sabia que você precisava de tempo para fazer os ajustes necessários para ser minha esposa pelo tempo que concordamos. A essa altura, eu já teria me privado de sexo por muito mais tempo do que me é habitual. Assim, eu estava ansioso para remediar essa situação. E foi isso que me preparei para fazer. Bastava apenas sinalizar para você que já tinha chegado o momento de desfrutarmos um do outro.'

Bella ouvia tudo calada. Era como se tivessem colocando água gelada em suas veias. Isso era muito pior do que fúria gélida de Edward. Isso era Edward Cullen, decidindo quando seria o momento certo para fazer sexo com uma mulher que ele sempre pretendera levar para a cama. Uma mulher que ele aceitara como esposa com nenhuma outra base além do fato de que sentia atração sexual suficiente por ela.

Ele continuou falando num tom leve e discursivo.

'- Nas primeiras semanas do nosso casamento me dei conta de que eu ia gostar disso muito mais do que originalmente. Isso por sua causa, entende? Eu estava descobrindo que você era uma mulher surpreendentemente excitante. Você era uma mulher incrível durante o dia e á noite, suas camisolas e pijamas pareciam de criança e suas pantufas... Bella, você era a Sra. Cullen perfeita e ao mesmo tempo era completamente diferente de qualquer outra mulher com quem eu já havia saído!'

Ele sorriu pra ela ao terminar esse comentário e ela deu um sorriso tímido lembrando-se de como estava vestida naquela noite: camisola infantil e pantufas de coelinho.

Ele continuou no mesmo tom discursivo.

'- Quando comecei a seduzi-la, percebi que a queria muito. A essa altura, eu já teria tentado ter algo com você, mesmo que não estivéssemos casados. Na verdade, o fato de estarmos casados acrescentava uma cama a mais de sedução em você. Isso me concedia uma fachada de intimidade, mesmo que eu ainda não tivesse tocado um dedo em você. E então, sinto dizer, você fez a contribuição mais significativa á minha condição.'

Edward olhou para Bella e sorriu e dentro dela, ela sentiu que alguma coisa começava a querer virar-lhe pelo avesso.

'- Você resistiu á mim, me evitou, me ignorou. Eu fiquei louco por você desde aquele dia, que você subiu correndo as escadas e se trancou no quarto, lembra? Eu não sabia se você estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, se era uma manobra feminina, mas pouco me importava. Porque você só tinha um destino, um lugar onde eu queria que você estivesse e eu a levei lá. Não havia possibilidade para qualquer outra coisa porque eu sabia que você me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Então eu a levei lá, para a minha ilha. E de lá, para a minha cama.'

Havia algo estranho nos olhos de Edward.

'- Sabe Bella, você não está completamente errada quando disse que quando o nosso casamento terminasse, sua serventia para mim também terminaria. Acho que se você tivesse permanecido lá, seria exatamente o que aconteceria. Nós seguiríamos com o plano original e quando não fosse mais necessário permanecermos casados, teríamos nos despedido amigavelmente. Essa era a minha intenção.'

Ele se calou. Os olhos de Bella ameaçavam traí-la novamente e ela apertou o edredom com força, como se para estancar uma ferida.

'- Mas você fugiu, Bella. Fugiu para os braços de outro homem. E no momento que eu olhei para aquelas fotos, eu senti uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Sabe o que era, Bella?'

'- Um golpe no seu ego?' - ela respondeu baixo.

'- Ciúme. Fui possuído completamente pelo ciúmes. Ele estava me corroendo vivo de dentro pra fora! Mas porque eu estava sentindo ciúmes? Quando Tanya foi se casar e terminou comigo, eu lhe dei brincos de ouro com safiras para expressar meus desejos de tudo de bom. A minha reação sempre foi essa quando minhas amantes terminavam o relacionamento antes de mim. No máximo eu sentia irritação se o momento fosse inconveniente. Então, de onde veio aquele ciúme absurdo que eu senti quando vi aquelas fotos?'

Ele sorriu antes de prosseguir.

'- Mas havia algo mais, Bella. Havia algo mais além de estar sendo comido vivo pelo ciúme. Uma dor que começou aquela noite, quando você foi embora. Uma dor tão forte, mas que com o tempo eu fui acostumando e ela foi se tronando quase imperceptível. Sempre lá, invisível, despercebida, ignorada... até essa noite. Até agora.'

Edward apertou a mão de Bella, que ainda segurava o edredom.

Tudo parara ao seu redor. Sem ar nos pulmões, sem sangue nas veias. Tudo absolutamente imóvel.

'- Porque você fugiu de mim aquela manhã na ilha? Não foi só pra ver Jacob, ele me disse que você estava bastante abalada. Porque então não brigou comigo pelo que eu fiz? Porque permitiu que naquela noite, eu lhe passasse um sermão ferrenho sobre adultério? Porque deixou que eu fizesse o que fiz quando a obriguei a retornar ao Japão? Bella, você me deu respostas, mas ainda há algo a ser dito, não há? Uma verdade que você quer me esconder e que justifica tudo. Diga, Bella.'

Bella ficou em silêncio. Os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

_"Ele sabe."_ - foi tudo que pensou.

'- Não há Bella?' - ele repetiu, insistindo para que dissesse.

As lágrimas começaram a cair, silenciosas.

'- Eu vou responder por você.' - ele disse olhando-a nos olhos - 'Aconteceu com você o mesmo que aconteceu comigo. Assim como eu, você não queria que acontecesse, mas aconteceu. Á nós dois. Eu vou lhe dizer as palavras para que você possa ouví-las de mim e não ter medo de me dizer, nunca mais. Je Taime. Eu te amo. Agora diga o mesmo, Bella! Diga! Se eu pude dizer, você também pode. É estranho, é inacreditável, mas aconteceu. É verdade! Diga, Bella. Diga. Je Taime.'

Bella já tinha o rosto lavado por lágrimas.

'- Je Taime, Edward.'

Ela mal terminou de dizer e ele a abraçou fortemente. Beijando-a de maneira apaixonada e depois, puxando o edredom, aninhando-a em seus braços e cobrindo os dois.

'- Se eu dissesse a verdade, você ia me perguntar porque fugi. Eu tinha medo, Edward. Medo de dizer que eu te amava e você me dizer que estava apenas se divertindo.'

'- Não podemos voltar no tempo, meu amor. O que passou, passou. Essa agora é a realidade para nós dois. Agora e sempre.'

'- Agora e sempre.' - ela repetiu.

'- O que diria de um novo casamento?' - ele perguntou com um sorriso, olhando nos olhos dela.

'- Mas já somos casados.'

'- Um casamento de verdade dessa vez!'

Ela sorriu. Podia sentir o amor, o dele e o dela, fluindo entre eles.

'- Eu diria que sim.'

.

.

**FIM!!!**


End file.
